·::The Best Moment::·
by Underword
Summary: Collección Fem Tsuna x all! Para los fanáticos de la versión mujer de Tsuna! Target 13 UP!
1. Target 1

**KHR! No me pertenecen, son obras de Akira Amano-san.**

**Summary: **Fem Tsuna x all!

**Advertencias: **ninguna

* * *

><p><strong>·::The Best Moment::·<strong>

**By Underword **

_Adult __Reborn x Fem27_

**Target 1****: Out of Control**

¿Cuándo todo esto había comenzado?

La respuesta sería en el momento en que comenzó a fijarse de él.

Eso era lo que Tsunami pensaba en estos momentos mientras yacía sentada en la silla de su escritorio mientras realizaba sus tareas dadas en su escuela, pero su mente tenía fijado en otra cosa.

Reborn

Sí, el mismo tutor asesino a sueldo. Su mentor quien le daba instrucciones más espartanas y violentas, del cual siempre en cada entrenamiento terminaba apenas viva.

Pero ahora, lo veía de una manera distinta. No importaba lo extraño que era ese bebé…bueno, ahora mismo no lo llamaríamos bebé.

Luego de unos años, había realizado la liberación de la maldición del arcoíris puestos en los arcobalenos. Pudo ver entre todos, que aquellos que eran conocidos como los bebés más poderosos eran en realidad, personas adultas con grandes cualidades que los distinguían de los demás.

Reborn adulto, era absolutamente diferente cuando tenía la forma del bebé. Debía admitir que tenía un atractivo absolutamente cautivante inclusive esas risadas patillas resaltaban aun más sus hermosos rasgos masculinos.

No podía evitar decir que Reborn era el hombre más hermoso que había visto en su vida, tanto que ganaba a cualquiera de los famosos o los que eran nominados los más hermosos.

Pero, Reborn no pasaba por alto entre la población femenina existente en Namimori o en diferentes países donde estuviera. La mayoría de las mujeres, cada vez que lo veían se sentía automáticamente atraídas hacia él, como un imán de fuerte atracción magnética.

Por más que Reborn ya no tenía una relación con Bianchi, aun así salía con la mayoría de las mujeres que se cruzaban en su camino.

Las mujeres que salían con el sicario, eran la mayoría altas y hermosas, de un físico esbelto, maduras con rasgos bellos y con proporciones sensuales.

Ella se miró al espejo de tamaño natural de su habitación, no era alta ni tampoco tenía un cuerpo de mujer. Su estatura era baja, sus rasgos no eran tan elegantes y coquetos como las amantes del sicario; sus pechos eran medios ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños, aun así no llegaban a compararse con las pretendientes de Reborn.

Debía admitirlo, tenía los rasgos más acentuados al de una niña en lugar de una mujer.

Se golpeó mentalmente la cabeza ante sus recientes pensamientos, alguien como Reborn jamás se fijaría en una chica inútil y simple como ella, después de todo no era nada más ni nada menos que Dame-Tsuna como el suele llamarla siempre.

Al oír la puerta abrirse la hizo salir de su ensoñación.

-Sigues con tus problemas de estudio, Dame Tsuna –habló una voz, en lugar de una aguda como el de un bebé, era una masculina totalmente atractiva y tentadora para cualquier mujer que la escuchara.

La pelicastaña en respuesta no respondió a su pregunta, giró su cabeza de manera automática hacia sus apuntes tratando de esconder su ya enrojecido rostro.

Reborn miró extrañado ante aquella reacción poco común en su estudiante. Normalmente Tsunami le respondía con una cara de fastidio y un grito típico con su nombre escrito.

Con pasos lentos se le acercó con pleno sigilo hacia su dame estudiante.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –espetó causando un brinco de sorpresa de parte de la Sawada.

-Reborn! –rápidamente cerró su cuaderno, para luego colocarlo en su pecho como si su vida dependiera de ello- Me asustaste!

Al fin la reacción que tanto escuchaba, pero aun así no podía negar el comportamiento raro que presentaba la décima. Será por enfermedad o por una extraña razón en la que él le parecía difícil de descifrar.

Viró su vista en el cuaderno aferrado con fuerzas en los brazos de la pelicastaña, supuso que era algo íntimo y no dejaría que lo viera. Le entró una curiosidad saber lo que tenía ahí, debería ignorarlo con simpleza como siempre lo hacía cuando tenía poco interés en algo. Pero siendo de parte de su patética alumna, era diferente.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? –preguntó directamente mientras realizaba ademanes de obtenerlo en sus manos.

-No es nada personal –le contestó con rapidez la Sawada haciendo movimientos para evitar que el objeto sea arrebatado, debido por propia experiencia que el sicario tenía manos expertas- Reborn, basta! Oye!

Como una ráfaga de viento, el cuaderno había sido arrebatado de sus manos sin que se hubiera dado cuenta en el momento justo. El sicario tomó el atrevimiento de examinar el objeto, mientras evadía cada movimiento de parte de su alumna en un intento de recuperar su cuaderno.

-Tsunami…tú –en cuanto sus ojos repasaron las escrituras del objeto, su rostro con disimulada indiferencia (aunque no tanta) denotó una pequeña expresión de sorpresa.

La habitación se encontraba en un silencio pleno, pero incómodo para nuestra querida heredera Vongola.

Las notas escritas en su cuaderno se trataba de un pequeño diario personal en el que escribía cada parte de sus sentimientos por el sicario, todos los momentos y grandes cosas estaban marcadas como palabras importantes venidas del corazón.

La pelicastaña bajó su cabeza para no mirarle sus ojos afilados de color oscuro como las sombras.

-Cuando nos hemos conocido simplemente he sido como tu esclava por lo inútil que era, luego al comenzar mi entrenamiento los papeles habían cambiado…tú te haz convertido en mi maestro y yo en tu discípulo, en aquel momento me he vuelto segura de mi poder y me dio la capacidad de usarlo para proteger a las personas que más apreciaba; luego…en el futuro…todo estaba cambiado, el mundo se encontraba en peligro, los arcobalenos habían muerto y Vongola escondida bajo tierra. Comencé a sentir nuevamente inseguridad y miedo, no sabía que decisiones tomar. No quería exponer a todo el mundo en peligro que los llevara a la muerte, pero…mi entrenamiento con Hibari-san y la ayuda de Shoichi-kun, al igual que el sacrificio de Uni, la ayuda de Giotto-san y tu apoyo, hicieron que mi voluntad creciera cada vez más y me diera fuerza suficiente para derrotarle a Byakuran y que regresáramos felices al pasado –pausó- Desde aquellos momentos siempre estuviste a mi lado, ayudándome y enseñándome muchas cosas de las que aprendí a valorarlas. Quiero decirte desde hace mucho, Reborn…tú…me gustas. Me gustas mucho! No lo digo por tu atractivo o por la forma verdadera que tienes ahora, te digo porque tú eres la persona que más estuvo a mi lado alentándome a seguir mi camino.

El pelinegro la miró atentamente en silencio, por primera vez no tenía idea que decir. Esa confesión de parte de su alumna había sido inesperada, le había dado con la guardia baja.

-En verdad…no importa si no me correspondes, te lo dije porque…no soportaba tenerlo guardado por tanto tiempo…yo, sólo quiero que seas feliz y que vi- sus palabras fueron acalladas al sentir un par de labios fríos pero de tacto suave presionar con los suyos. Ante esto, Tsuna abrió los ojos par a par.

En cambio, Reborn no se detuvo. Con un movimiento experto, el beso compartido con la pelicastaña se había tornado más apasionado, su lengua trazó una delgada línea de humedad en los labios de la joven para luego adentrarlos en la cálida cavidad dulce. Tsuna gimió saciada mientras sus brazos delgados rodearon el cuello del asesino, éste rodeó con sus fuertes brazos la cintura de la niña.

Luego sentir que el oxígeno faltaba, se separaron con lentitud sin deshacerse del abrazo.

-Tsk, eres muy lenta y molesta Dame-Tsuna –aquellas palabras se sintieron como un balde de agua fría para la aludida, pero aun así dejó que el sicario continuara esperando que las siguientes frases no fueron más dolorosas que las anteriores- tan lenta que ni siquiera te das cuenta de las cosas, y pensar que tienes la hyper intuición. Cómo se siente cuando ves a la persona que tanto amas, y ves que no puedes amarlo porque existe ciertos prejuicios que separan, pero sólo uno de los dos tendría la valentía de romper esa barrera. Te tardaste mucho en eso, Dame-Tsuna –decía con una leve sonrisa mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el suave cabello castaño de la Sawada.

-eh? Entonces…Reborn, tú también –no lo podía creer! El sicario, todo este tiempo sentía algo por ella, desde que era un bebé. Sintió tristeza de saber que su tutor sufría a través de su pequeño cuerpo de infante, viendo que seguir su vida como si fuera una persona normal sería algo imposible. Hasta que una oportunidad por parte del testarudo destino finalmente le llegó.

-Aun así, eres la Dame-Tsuna que la aprecio y la amo –confesó para luego besarla con ansias, sin darle la oportunidad de hablar a la mujer que tanto amaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-raannnn~~~~!<strong>

**Weno esto fue el primer capi Fem 27 x Reborn, espero que les haya gustado. Me ha costado un poco en escribirlo, ya saben con tal de que les gusten sobre todo para los que les gusta leer fics de fem Tsuna.**

**Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, hay pocos fics de Tsuna versión mujer con Reborn y más de los fics yaoi. No lo estoy criticando o oU, me gusta también el yaoi sobre todo las novelas que Yunmoon escribe (Es una maestra con sus fics de Katekyô, me encantan! ^^ . Desearía que continuara con Unlimited, Artes Oscuras, Platino también me gustaría que escribiera más de 6927 o Fon27, bueno si ella quiere).**

**Perdón me perdí otra vez ^^u, nos vemos en el siguiente capi. **

**Reviews plis, quiero saber en que puedo mejorar. No se preocupen en The Best Moment escribiré otro más de R x Fem 27 en los próximos capis.**

**P.D: Perdón por ausentarme en mucho tiempo, la pantalla de mi computadora se rompió y tuvieron que mandarla a un técnico para arregarla y yo me he ido de viaje a vacaciones. Espero no haberles causado molestias.**

**Nos vemos.**

**Cambio y fuera! ^^**


	2. Target 2

**KHR! no me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano-san.**

**Summary: **Fem Tsuna x all!

**Advertencias: **Drama.

* * *

><p><strong>·::The Best Moment::·<strong>

**By Underword **

_Mukuro Rokudo x Fem Tsuna_

**Target 2: ****Monochrome dreams**

Negro.

Muchas de las personas eran simples víctimas de aquellos bellos momentos teñidos de colores engañosamente agradables a simple vista de la luz, pero…todos sabemos que detrás del espectro luminoso existen sombras.

Nada más que eso, sombras…oscuridad…tinieblas. No existía ni una diferencia entre ellas, aquellas palabras pronunciadas por la mayoría de la humanidad lo único que tenían en común era el color negro.

Nada más, sólo negro.

Con sólo estar sumergido entre las entrañas de la oscuridad uno podía sentir con claridad sentimientos extraños y para nada agradables acechándolos lentamente: desconfianza…tristeza…soledad…frialdad…abandono.

Todas esas sensaciones horribles se pasaban en cada momento dentro de la mente solitaria de alguien sumergido entre las mismísimas sombras. Y ese alguien era Mukuro Rokudo.

Una persona que, en el mundo de la mafia, era muy temido por su poder de un origen desconocido y también un ser humano que había vivido un pasado muy oscuro, de la cual no estaba para nada arrepentido en haber derramado sangres inocentes.

Para él la mafia no era nada más que una escoria que debe ser borrados del mapa, desde que sufrió tan física como mental siendo experimento de la famiglia Estraneo su mayor ambición es destruir a la mafia hasta que no quedara ni un solo miembro.

Pero, nunca en su vida pensó en formar parte de una familia mafiosa. Ni siquiera había pensado que esa familia, fueran los Vongola. La más famosa por su poder y autoridad igualmente las mismas oscuras historias, en el que el pecado ya estaba marcado en los destinos de los futuros jefes.

Todo comenzó cuando conoció a _ella. _Tsuna Sawada, ahora ya jefe de Vongola Famiglia, formado por grandes aliados y 6 guardianes, del que él formaba parte.

Al principio, había sentido cierta pena al tener que poseerle su cuerpo para llevar a cabo su más grande ambición, siendo débil con esa fachada de inocencia e ingenuidad. Pero se había equivocado.

Su poder y su gran determinación, viéndolo le pareció inesperado y a la vez interesante, lo cual esa resolución lo llevó a la derrota.

Increíble, nunca hubo alguien que lo derrotara con esa fuerza mayor. Tan grande que recordar esos hermosos ojos naranja ambarino, lo quemaban por dentro.

Aun lo sentía, a pesar de estar sumergido en las frías aguas de la prisión Vendice. Lo único que podía hacer, por lo menos observar a través de las ventanas del exterior era usar el cuerpo de Chrome cuando lo requería. Con eso podía estudiar de cerca a la heredera Vongola junto con sus subordinados.

Al parecer, Chrome no era la única que parecía estar conectada con su mente. Sino también Tsuna, quien había visto sus recuerdos a través de ella, en sus ojos no sólo pudo ver preocupación por la Dokuro sino también por él.

¿Por qué?

La batalla final por el anillo había llegado, en ese día había sido nuevamente testigo de la sorpresiva fuerza de la Sawada tras haberle derrotado a Xanxus y ganarse finalmente el anillo del Jefe.

Río para sí, cada vez esa chica se veía más pero más interesante. Tanto que su deseo de tomar su cuerpo creciera sin ningún detenimiento.

Los años habían pasado, para Mukuro había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que permaneció allí, al igual que el mismo espacio mediante la imposibilidad de usar sus 5 sentidos.

Todo esto fue…hasta que fue liberado.

Era libre, podía sentir nuevamente su cuerpo. Respirar, mover los músculos, sentir las caricias de las brisas, escuchar los verdaderos sonidos existentes de la naturaleza y todo lo que la mayoría de los humanos hacían.

Tsunami Sawada lo había liberado.

Había pasado como 6 años desde su liberación y 10 años siendo su guardián de la niebla.

Aun no comprendía del todo porque esa mujer lo había liberado, sus guardianes y los aliados mafiosos le advirtieron lo peligroso que sería para el futuro de la mafia y de ella misma al haberlo liberado, pero al parecer la actual jefa de Vongola no estaba arrepentida de su decisión.

Pobre tonta. Esta era su única oportunidad, la última. Finalmente tendría lo que siempre quiso.

Esa misma noche se había escabullido en silencio sin ser detectado en los solitarios y umbríos pasillos que conectaban a las habitaciones, uno de ellos era la habitación de la jefa. Sonriendo malicioso se encaminó a pasos lentos hacia la puerta y la cerró detrás de sí dando pasos lentos hasta llegar a la cama donde la pelicastaña dormía apaciblemente.

-*Finalmente, Vongola* -Por fin, muy pronto su cuerpo le va pertenecer. Fue un gran error de su parte por haber tenido tanta confianza en él, después de todo era un asesino…un mounstro como todos lo llamaban…un ente frío, donde los sentimientos no eran más que simples vagas expresiones que sólo los débiles se aferraban.

Para su sorpresa, la pelicastaña se había despertado de su ensoñación. Sus orbes chocolate se movieron hasta observar a un hombre alto de cabellos azulados y extraña mirada bicolor.

-Veo que haz despertado, Vongola-chan –esa voz tan masculina con cierto toque misteriosa y escalofriante no lo podía confundirlo con cualquiera.

-Mukuro-san –habló de manera normal, como si fuese normal su repentina presencia- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿A qué se debe tu presencia aquí?

Esto hizo que frunciera el ceño, por qué lo tomaba con tanta confianza. Por qué lo trataba como si fuese como todos. La verdad, no podía entenderla.

-Ya sabes a que he venido, voy a poseer tu cuerpo para así cumplir con mi propósito: destruir a la mafia! –aclaró esperando alguna reacción de parte de la pelicastaña, quizás gritaría o se sentiría traicionada, después de todo él era así. En la mafia era común que haya traición entre los aliados, era un mundo oscuro, lleno de personas con las ambiciones más oscuras y egoístas, inclusive algunos tomarían a aquellos asesinos como mounstros.

Sin embargo, la pelicastaña parpadeó pero luego se mantuvo apacible. Su mirada se mostró mucho más brillante de lo que recordaba, con sólo mirarla era fácil leerla como un libro abierto: tristeza, empatía, cariño, pena, y más.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué tenía esa mirada que parecía querer entenderle? ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por él?

-¿No vas a luchar para detenerme? ¿No vas a poner resistencia alguna? –cuestionó dejando por primera vez su sonrisa enigmática al igual que la diversión que solía tener en su rostro.

De respuesta, Tsuna se mantuvo ahí quieta observándolo por largo tiempo, aunque para algunos sólo eran segundos, como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Aun así, decidió hablar sin cambiar su expresión serena.

-No…no lo haré –esa respuesta no se lo esperó, es más lo dejó absorto y extrañado- Mukuro, te quiero hacer una pregunta…si obtuvieras mi cuerpo y lograras cumplir con tu propósito ¿qué harías después cuando ya no exista la mafia? ¿Qué otro propósito tienes?

El bicolor la miró por largo tiempo también, debía admitirlo aquella cuestión de parte de su objetivo le dio en el clavo. Nunca había llegado a esa suposición cuando cumpliera su propósito, a diferencia de la mayoría de los seres humanos, no tenía un sueño tampoco algún valor que diera sentido a su existencia.

Desde niño había tomado un camino largo y tormentoso, que para él desconocía su verdadero destino, su verdadero sueño. A pesar de tener personas que lo respetaban o apreciaban, igual sentía ese mismo vacío pensando en cómo poder llenarlo.

-¿Me tienes miedo, Vongola? –se atrevió a preguntar, se suponía que era indiferente en cualquier cuestión que recibiera, pero aquella pregunta lo había dejado sin respuesta a sus dudas-Sabes que quiero poseer tu cuerpo, entonces…¿Por qué depositas toda esa confianza en mí?

-Porque, si quisieras mi cuerpo lo hubieras hecho unos días después de haberte liberado y si lo haces ahora, no me lo hubieras recordado –levantándose de la cama, se encaminó con lentitud hacia su guardián de la niebla, quien se mantenía quieto en su lugar aunque quería alejarse de la agradable sensación que comenzaba a sentir en estos momentos.

Se veía tentativa con esa prenda para dormir, cuya indumentaria consistía un vestido de seda corto hasta los muslos color rosa champagne y la parte superior estaba adornado con encaje negro.

Una vez frente a frente, Tsuna posó su mano en la fría pero agradable piel pálida del rostro del Rokudo.

Ante esa acción quería alejarla, pero su cuerpo parecía no reaccionar. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? ¿Por qué no quería alejarla?

-Yo no te tengo miedo, no eres ningún misterio para mí tampoco te veo como una amenaza por más que los demás insistan –acarició el rostro del peliazul mientras sonreía con ternura- Sé que haz sufrido mucho y haz hecho cosas horribles porque nadie te ha salvado ni siquiera la misma Vongola, y que por esa razón odias a la mafia. Pero, viéndote te preocupas por tus aliados en verdad, te dejaste capturar para que Ken-san y Chikusa-san tuvieran la oportunidad de escaparse además le diste a Chrome-chan la oportunidad de vivir y en el futuro nos has ayudado a derrotar a Byakuran –pausó- Haz demostrado que en el fondo tienes corazón, Mukuro. He pedido tu liberación porque alguien como tú merece una oportunidad para vivir, si odias a la mafia…entonces, yo haré todo lo posible para cambiarla.

Por primera vez, Mukuro quedó sumido en un silencio sepulcral. Aquella mujer jefe, del cual la había querido para sus propósitos egoístas, de alguna manera había formado un vínculo extraño pero confortante sin haberse dado cuenta de esa conexión.

Sus simples palabras habían logrado tocar su corazón, tan manera que para él todo lo que tenía planeado en su vida ya no tenía sentido.

Los días pasaron, la relación entre él y Tsuna habían cambiado. Podría decirse que ahora eran…¿novios?...¿amantes? quizás no tomaba importancia en los nombres. Le gustaba burlarse de ella y hacerla sonrojar de vez en cuando, era tan hermosa. Siempre y cuando ese rubor y esa sonrisa sean para él.

Tampoco sabía cuando fue su primer beso con Tsuna, aunque ese detalle tampoco tomaba importancia. El beso no era suave ni dulce, tampoco quería que lo fuera. Ese beso oscuro y sensual, encendían un fuego de pasión en su interior y un hambre que nunca lo había sentido antes.

Disfrutaba de su momento con Tsuna en la cama, la sensación de poseerla de manera diferente le llenaba de placer y una sensación exquisita mucho más de lo que tenía planeado. Sobre todo le gustaba tratarla con suavidad acompañada de ternura por miedo de romperla.

Ahora se encontraba plácidamente recostado en la cama matrimonial con la hermosa pelicastaña recostada en su torso sonriéndole cálidamente con cariño. Él sin poder evitarlo le devolvió la sonrisa.

Tsuna Sawada se convirtió su razón de vivir y su amor llenó el vacío de su corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso fue 69 x fem 27!<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció? Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Mukuro, es un personaje difícil de describir. Pero he leído muchas novelas acerca de Tsuna con Mukuro así que, me salió así. jeje ^^u**

**Les agradezco a los que me mandaron Reviews! Les prometo que si pondré Tsuna con sus personajes favoritos, bueno si se me ocurre como escribir. **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi!**


	3. Target 3

**KHR! No me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano-san.**

**Summary: **Fem 27 x all!

**Advertencias: **ninguna

* * *

><p><strong>·::The Best Moment::·<strong>

**By Underword **

_Kyouya Hibari x Fem Tsuna_

**Target 3: ****Silver mignight**

_Herbívoros._

Era una simple palabra que Hibari Kyouya utilizaba para describir a la mayoría de las personas. Para él aquellos seres de su especie, que muchos afirmaban que eran iguales por ser humanos, existía un cierto privilegio que los hacía diferenciar entre ellos.

Sea cual sea, uno puede destacarse en su inteligencia, otro en la fuerza, otro en la creatividad y así sucesivamente.

Para él existía en el mundo herbívoros y carnívoros. Gente común y débil que no hacían nada más que verse patéticos estando en grupos y actuando cobardemente sabiendo las capacidades que tenían. Había pocos que se hacían llamar carnívoros, personas que vivían en soledad y lo único que tenían por hacer es luchar para sobrevivir. Y él era uno de ellos.

No quería aferrarse a nadie, porque estar unido a alguien significaría debilidad y eso era algo que él no lo quería.

Ni siquiera sabía el por qué ahora pertenecía a una familia mafiosa.

Todo comenzó cuando había conocido a Tsunayuki Sawada, mejor conocida la peor estudiante de Nami-chuu por su anticipación tanto en las clases como en los deportes. Ocurrió cuando ella y otros de sus dos herbívoros, los cuales no le importaban, invadieron su territorio. La primera vez que se enfrentaron y fue golpeado con una zapatilla, luego de eso se había despertado de su regazo y recibió una gran disculpa de su parte.

Por lo que demostraba, era alguien tímida, inocentona y de una actitud miedosa, características típicas de un herbívoro.

Recordó que ella había derrotado a ese maldito idiota cabeza de piña llamado Mukuro Rokudo, para él sólo fue pura suerte de principiante. En la batalla de anillos, luchó contra ese rey mono jefe de los Varia y lo derrotó. Más tarde, en 10 años en el futuro, había derrotado a los enemigos más difíciles y al más poderoso ser que haya existido, Byakuran.

Finalmente, terminó por aceptar la fuerza y capacidad que tenía esa chica. Ella no era un herbívoro, pero tampoco un carnívoro como él, era más como un perro guardián, leal y fiel que luchaba por el bien de proteger a la familia y a otras personas importantes.

Ella lo intrigó.

¿Por qué mierda empezó a interesarse en esa chica?

Una vez, tuvo el atrevimiento de hablarle a Kusakabe sobre ese tema. Le había recordado de cuanto odiaba un hacinamiento, pero con ella se sentía diferente, al principio la veía como todos los herbívoros pero desde que ese hitman bebé llegó a su vida, ella comenzó a demostrar una fortaleza increíble tanto que podía sobrepasarlo. Era fuerte pero débil, y sentía una extraña sensación de querer protegerla de otros herbívoros que intentaran herirla, no era una criatura tierna sino una chica tierna, adorable y curiosa. Pese a que le tenía miedo, aún lo respetaba.

"Kyo-san, creo que usted está enamorado" –esa fue la respuesta de parte de su mano derecha.

¿Enamorado? Esa palabra era algo nuevo para él. Nunca antes había sentido algo así, según la opinión de Tetsuya, Sawada es una chica atractiva. De eso estaba de acuerdo, tenía una belleza natural que superaba a cualquiera que se hacían llamar atractivas.

Esa sonrisa tan cálida y brillante como el sol, su mirada color chocolate reconfortante con ese brillo irresistible, su cabello suave color castaño y su piel tersa, que ha simple vista juraba lo suave que podía ser al tacto.

Sin duda alguna esa chica fue hecha para él.

Hasta ahora se encontraba descansando en la azotea, la leve brisa que se avecinaba con lentitud meciendo a las carnosas copas de un color verde perenne al igual que su cabello peinándose, sentía una paz relajante y placentera. Mientras su querida ave amarilla Hibird volaba con tranquilidad y gracia, que parecía bailar con gracia dibujando círculos en el aire.

Aunque, no estaba del todo satisfecho con aquel bello momento que se le presentaba. Algo lo perturbaba, y ese algo era aquella _herbívora_.

Se escuchó una puerta abrirse con prisa, unos pasos lentos y luego un pequeño estruendo de un cuerpo caer resignado. Ahí la vio, aquel adorado tormento que no dejaba de intrigarlo en cada rincón de sus pensamientos, empezaba a creer que ella era una parte importante para él; además de Hibird, Roll y Namimori (una escuela y una ciudad).

Pero algo veía mal en aquella individuo, su expresión se veía resignada y para algo frustrada. No necesitaba ser un experto para leer lo que le sucedía, para él herbívoros eran herbívoros.

-¿Qué haces aquí, herbívoro? –habló de manera natural siendo directo y serio.

En lugar de lanzar su típico chillido de niña, simplemente lo sonrió de manera forzada y un brillo triste en su mirada.

-No quiero ir –le respondió con simpleza, con sólo ver la mirada cuestionable del prefecto agregó más- En la clase todos me siguen diciendo que soy una inútil buena para nada y que Yamamoto-kun y Gokudera-kun no deberían estar conmigo…

Pese a que en su naturaleza no debe sentir pena por alguien, quiso decirle algún ánimo, debido que Kusakabe le había dicho que a una pareja debe mostrar "afecto" palabras de ánimo, gestos cariñosos, caricia y todo lo de más.

Además parecía necesitar algún apoyo, por más que esos grupos de herbívoros, los cuales los llamaba "amigos" la defendían.

-Son simples palabras de herbívoros, ellos no ven la capacidad que tienen y ni siquiera toman importancia de hacerlo, no necesitan saberlo para poder hacerlo, a diferencia de ti, tú eres mejor que nadie. No dejes que sus simples palabras te afecten –

La pelicastaña lo vio incrédulo. ¿Era en serio? ¿Hibari-san le estaba dando apoyo?

¿Se viene el Armagedón?, ¿caerían cerdos? O ¿lloverían perros y gatos?

Ante su reacción, Hibari le sonrió de manera leve con sinceridad.

-Si quieres quédate –bosteza- estoy cansado, si me despiertas te morderé hasta la muerte.

Tsuna le sonríe con suavidad mientras asiente la cabeza.

Acostada en el suelo junto con el prefecto, le dio tiempo para admirarlo. La última vez que lo vio dormido fue en el hospital, tal como ahora se veía tranquilo y apacible sin contar de su naturaleza sanguinaria y violenta.

A veces se le hacía raro verlo así, por primera vez sentía conocer el lado "humano" de su sempai.

Sin poder evitarlo, se sentó al suelo descansando la cabeza de Hibari en su regazo con cuidado para no despertarlo. Mientras sus dedos se ponían a acariciar sus oscuros y suaves cabellos color ébano.

Kyouya casi ronronea y rodea sus brazos en la cadera para evitar que se alejara. A Tsuna casi le da un respingo ante la reciente acción, pero luego se relaja por la ternura que empezaba a sentir en estos momentos mientras sentía una hermosa melodía de parte de Hibird entonando a su alrededor.

Pasada las horas, el prefecto parecía despertarse de su ensoñación mientras sentía un pequeño peso encima suyo.

Sonrío al darse cuenta que Tsuna se había dormido mientras lo tenía apoyado en su regazo. Pasaron unos simples minutos disfrutando del tiempo ignorando de la principal regla de la escuela (ya saben las pesadas reglas…es muy molesto la escuela ¬¬u). Hasta que la pelicastaña parecía recomponerse luego de su despertar.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó luego de dar un largo bostezo.

-El horario de clases terminó –avisó para antes de levantarse.

La Sawada puso sus sentidos en alerta y se levantó de manera rápida, como si un simple alarma la trajo de vuelta a la tierra.

-Hiiiiiieeee! Llegaré tarde a casa -en lugar de verse molesto su característica mueca, esta vez le parecía gracioso- Muchas gracias por su tolerancia conmigo, le prometo no romper nuevamente su regla. Bueno, hasta pronto, Hibari-san –sonrió mientras hacía ademanes de dirigirse a la puerta, pero una mano la detuvo- eh?

Sin darse cuenta se encontraba acorralada entre el prefecto y la pared.

-Hi-hibari-sa…

Sus palabras de repente fueron cortadas siendo selladas en un casto beso de parte del pelinegro. La pelicastaña amplió los ojos.

¡HIBARI-SAN LA ESTABA BESANDO!

¡Oh, por Dios santo!

La realidad la golpeó al sentir que ese beso se tornaba más apasionado, juraba que su lengua caliente jugueteaba con la suya. Por instinto cerró sus ojos, se sentía extraño pero a la vez muy agradable. Sentía un leve cansancio de ese beso, y que contar la falta de oxígeno.

Al separarse, el prefecto parecía estar satisfecho con el beso mientras Tsuna hacía un vano esfuerzo de recuperar el aire perdido.

¿Qué fue eso?

-Hibari-san?

En cambio, el prefecto sólo le sonrió mientras que Hibird se posaba en su hombro.

-Desde ahora, tú serás mi novia. Sawada Tsunayuki –dicho esto dijo un "Nos vemos" y sin más desapareció del lugar cruzando por la puerta de la azotea, dejando a una muy sorprendida pelicastaña.

Al volver a casa, dio un saludo a su madre y a sus queridos hermanitos para luego dirigirse hacia su habitación.

No lo podía creer, Hibari-san sea mostrado amable con ella. Encima la había besado y le propuso ser su novia. De verdad, era Hibari-san?

Bueno, tendría que averiguarlo para mañana. Sonrió embobada al recordar cada detalle del prefecto.

Sus hermosos ojos azul metálico, su blanca piel hermosa, sus oscuros y suaves cabellos y su perfecta sonrisa.

Observó las afueras, el cielo se veía mucho más hermoso de lo que recordaba. Tan azul profundo y a la vez con ese toque plateado por la cegadora luz blanca de la luna llena.

Sin duda, no estaría mal tener un comienzo con él.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso fue 18 x fem 27! <strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado, he leído muchas novelas de 1827 y 18 x Fem 27, la mayoría son lindas y me re-encantaron.**

**Reviews plis!**

**Intento imaginar que capis puedo hacer de Tsuna con otros chicos, la verdad es la primera vez que escribo este tipo de fic, espero que mis esfuerzos den frutos! ^u^**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**


	4. Target 4

**KHR! No me pertenecen, son obras de Akira Amano-san.**

**Summary: **Fem Tsuna x all!

**Advertencias: **ninguna

* * *

><p><strong>·::The Best Moment::·<strong>

**By Underword **

_Gokudera Hayato x Fem Tsuna_

**Target 4: ****Melody in the middle storm**

Las cosas no podían ser de lo peores o los más difíciles.

Bueno, no para alguien como Tsunako Sawada. Una chica de 15 años. Estatura baja. Cabello largo castaño hasta la cintura no era del todo lacio, es más era un poco desordenado, algo similar a su padre. Y brillantes ojos chocolate.

En su escuela secundaria Namimori era considerada una estudiante de peores calificaciones igual que su promedio en deportes y otras clases, tampoco tenía popularidad ni se destacaba ser sociable. Cabe decir, que es la peor estudiante que existía. Por eso de sobrenombre fue Dame-Tsuna.

Para ella no le molestaba, le daba igual lo que decían los demás. Debido que ella tampoco sabía contestar algunas palabras para defenderse de chicos estúpidos y chicas desgraciadas (según mi opinión).

En fin, los horarios de clases finalmente llegaron a su fin. Con tranquilidad se encaminaba a dirección de su hogar, pensando la forma de realizar sus deberes recibidos hasta el día de hoy.

Pero, un sonido de gritos y golpes la hicieron despertar de su ensoñación. Observó, se trataba de un callejón oscuro en el que estaba varios hombres vestidos de uniforme de secundaria masculina con finta peligrosa se encontraban agrupados, que al parecer rodeaban a alguien.

Divisó de lejos, se trataba de un adolescente de cabellos plateados golpeándolos a todos y cada uno de ellos. Al notar su forma de pelear, pudo notar que era alguien acostumbrado a eso.

Viendo sus heridas, eso la preocupó. Tenía que hacer algo, no quería estar mirando sin hacer nada mientras el pobre muchacho sufría heridas, eso no sería justo. No importaba si no lo conocía, total tenía que ayudarlo.

-Deténganse –gritó haciendo que todos los presentes incluso el peliplata giraran su vista en la pelicastaña- Déjenlo en paz, ya acabo de llamar a la policía. Sino paran, los arrestarán –"uy, espero que se traguen esta mentira".

Sin esperar unos segundos, los grupos de matones desaparecieron como simples cucarachas dejando al peliplata malherido y la pequeña pelicastaña solos.

La chica corrió hacia el muchacho, ahora que lo veía bien. El chico tenía tez pálida hermosa, cabello un poco largo a la altura de su rostro color plateado, hermosos ojos color verde tormenta. Y a juzgar por su ropa sucia y degastada había tenido una pelea ardua. Tenía un rasgo más o menos extranjero, se veía muy guapo.

Pudo jurar que en su escuela, no había tantos chicos guapos como él.

Negó con su cabeza mentalmente, lo mejor era darle su ayuda en lugar de perderse en cosas que no debería darle importancia.

Observó sus heridas, la ropa estaba algo manchada. Mientras que su rostro y brazos algo de raspadura y un rastro de sangre en la comisura de sus labios. Dios! Eso debe doler.

-¿Estás bien? –cuestionó con preocupación mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarlo.

Pero, el chico pegó su mano en respuesta. Su mirada mostró disgusto y rabia.

-¿Quién mierda pidió tu ayuda? –se levantó con poca dificultad mientras se limpiaba algunas heridas- Podía con ellos solo. ¡Déjame en paz! –le gritó haciendo que la chica lo mirara con sorpresa.

Intentó hacer un ademán de caminar, pero en lugar de eso. Se encogió de dolor, mierda! Esos malditos le dieron patada en el costado, y gracias a eso caminar le dificultaba para llegar a su casa.

-*Mierda* -se maldijo muy molesto.

Tsunako lo miró preocupaba, sin importar de su mirada venenosa. El muchacho necesitaba alguna atención médica, no sabía mucho de heridas, pero al menos quería intentarlo.

Sin previo avisó, colocó el brazo del chico alrededor de su hombro mientras con su otro brazo rodeó su espalda para tener apoyo.

-¿Qué haces? Te dije que no necesito tu ayuda, niña –exasperó de lo más molesto, aun así la Sawada lo ignoró.

-Estás muy lastimado y supongo que no puedes caminar lo suficiente como para llegar a tu casa –caminó con cuidado con tal de no lastimarlo- mi casa queda cerca, sólo te llevaré allá para curarte –afirmó.

Tras llegar a casa, Tsuna tuvo que explicarle a su mamá la razón por la que trajo al chico rebelde, ésta contenta aceptó suponiendo que algún día su pequeña Tsu-chan por fin tuviera novio.

Llegando a su habitación, para tener más privacidad de su madre, tendió al peliplata en su cama mientras recogía la caja de botiquín de primeros auxilios.

El chico no hablaba, bueno según él no estaba acostumbrado a estar con alguien, debido a su preferencia de lidiar las cosas por sí mismo sin contar ayuda o necesidad de una mano.

Pero, al parecer aquella desconocida parecía preocuparse por él ignorando el hecho de que no lo conozca. La verdad no lo molestaba, viendo los ojos brillantes de esa chica, vagamente le hacía acordar los ojos de su querida madre fallecida.

Con esa ternura cálida no lo hizo negar por primera vez.

-Etto, mi nombre es Tsunako Sawada –se presentó mientras hacía ademanes de desinfectar las heridas del chico- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-…Hayato Gokudera… -le respondió luego de tomarle unos segundos.

Los minutos pasaron vagamente mientras los dos presentes estaban sumidos en un silencio incómodo; era raro para Hayato debido que en su vida nunca había estado con una chica, excepción de su hermana pero ella no contaba. Era la primera vez que conocía a alguien que no lo golpeara o lo molestara con coqueteos (ya saben que Gokudera es muy popular), esa pelicastaña se veía…diferente.

-Dime, Gokudera-san… -llamó despacio- ¿qué hacías a estas horas en el callejón? ¿Por qué peleabas con esos chicos? –cuestionó con curiosidad y preocupación.

-tch…simplemente esos bastardos se metieron conmigo, no es de mentir pero es algo que me pasa de ves en cuando –le respondió con simpleza, le daba poca importancia hablarle de sus problemas de pandillero.

-Listo –luego de desinfectar sus heridas y colocarle los vendajes, el peliplata parecía estar en buenas condiciones. Minutos antes, se había quejado un poco del ardor, pero al menos se quedaba quieto para ser tratado y Tsuna, para no incomodar la situación le había contado sobre su vida de estudiante, por ser la menos destacada de la clase la llamaban Dame-Tsuna mientras que Hayato le había dicho que él que extranjero venido de Italia, hasta ahora vivía solo. Gokudera le había dicho que al menos golpeara a quienes la molestaban, pero Tsuna le respondió diciéndole que no la molestaba además no quería herirlos y causar problemas.

Ahí, Gokudera había visto que la chica que acaba de conocer Tsuna, era mucho más tranquila y calmada que no le tomaba importancia de lo que la gente le digan. Mientras él resultaba ser impulsivo mediante sus emociones y un tanto violento.

Terminada la plática, Tsuna le invitó a cenar pero el chico se había negado. Le dio un gracias por su atención y sin pronunciar otra palabra salió por la puerta.

Una vez afuera, se dignó a mirar el estrellado cielo nocturno de verano. Fue tan extraño, comenzaba a sentir una rara sensación totalmente inexplicable.

Suspiró, esa chica era demasiado buena para su bien.

Una vez en la escuela, Tsunako no supo más de aquel peliplata llamado Gokudera Hayato. Había pasado como dos semanas, y la respuesta siempre había sido nada.

De vez en cuando iba al callejón donde lo había conocido, pero no había ni un solo rastro del chico.

Su mente divagaba miles de preguntas.

¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?

Si se metió en otra pelea y terminó mal, la horrorizó.

Puede que haya conocido a ese chico en un pequeño instante, pero recordaba lo herido que estaba cuando lo encontró. Cerró los ojos, rezaba todo lo posible con tal de que este bien.

Entrando a la clase todo parecía transcurrir con normalidad, que aburrido.

¿Por qué se sentía frustrada?

Quizás aquel encuentro casual con el extranjero, comenzó a sentir como si su vida se llenara de intriga.

Suspiró cansinamente, quizás nunca lo volvería a ver.

-Atención alumnos, les presento a un nuevo estudiante del intercambio extranjero. Viene de Italia, su nombre es Gokudera Hayato –ante las palabras del profesor captadas por la Sawada abrió los ojos al ver al mismo chico peliplata pero ahora vestido con uniforme Namimori- por favor sean amables con él y denle la bienvenida.

Tocada la campana de la escuela, Gokudera lo primero que había hecho fue escaparse lo antes posible de esas locas acosadoras, que para él no eran nada más que unas bastardas. ¿Acaso no entendía claramente lo que era paz y privacidad? ¿o las mujeres de esta época florecían sin algún tipo de madurez en sus cerebros?

Primero por empezar, ¿dónde estaba esa chica que la había visto hace unos días atrás?

No sabía del todo claro lo que le sucedía, pero desde que Tsuna entró en su vida comenzó a tener una extraña necesidad de sentirla de cerca.

-Gokudera-san! –llamó una voz, eso lo hizo fruncir de ceño. Se veía que esas molestas desgraciadas no lo iban a dejar en paz.

-¡Qué mierda… -sus insultos se desvanecieron al encontrarse frente a frente a la misma chica que la estaba buscando. Su semblante de repente se había tornado uno de vergüenza- Tsunako-sama, lamento mucho. No quise insultarla –se disculpó arrodillándose al suelo mientras la aludida lo miraba con una gota deslizándose en la sien y una expresión incrédula al escuchar su llamado.

-Gokudera-san, no hace falta que hagas eso. Además…puedes llamarme sólo Tsuna, si quieres.

El peliplata se recompuso mientras la miraba con una sonrisa tenue, pero sincera.

-Bien, te llamaré Tsuna si me llamas Gokudera-kun –la Sawada lo miró confundida- No me gusta el –san, es demasiado formal para mi.

-Entonces será Gokudera-kun –le sonrió alegre tanto que el peliplata se sentía enceguecido- Pero, no quiero ser grosera contigo. Etto, dime ¿qué haces aquí en mi escuela?

-Bueno…una simpática chica amable me había dicho que la encontraría aquí, y me he prometido hacerle compañía y protegerla como ella me ayudó –le sonrió.

Tsuna abrió los ojos sin poder creerlo, su corazón latía con fuerza mientras sentía sus mejillas arder. Sin evitarlo, abrazó con fuerza al extranjero mientras él no hacía movimientos para alejarla.

-Y me alegro que tú seas esa chica, Tsunako… -le besó en la mejilla mientras la chica sonreía aun más alegre.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi intento de 59 x Fem27!<strong>

**La verdad, no es una de mis parejas favoritas. Usualmente me acostumbra esta pareja en fics de Fem 27 x all o Fem 27 x harem. Pero me gusta la forma de actuar de Gokudera cuando se pone celoso o se disculpa con su querida Juudaime, jeje.**

**Plis! Reviews!**

**Les prometo subir capis de Fem 27 con sus personajes favoritos. Hasta que un fruto de ideas salgan de mi dura cabeza de coco. jeje**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi.**


	5. Target 5

**KHR! No me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano-san.**

**Summary: **Fem Tsuna x all!

**Advertencias: **ninguna.

* * *

><p><strong>·::The Best Moment::·<strong>

**By Underword **

_Yamamoto Takeshi x Fem Tsuna_

**Target 5: ****The rainy days**

Las clases transcurrieron de manera lenta, algunos de los estudiantes prestaban atención a las explicaciones que decían el profesor, otros hacían un vano intento de no dormir y algunos se encontraban en las nubes.

Especialmente, Yamamoto Takeshi. Puede que en su escuela era famoso porque era muy destacado en los deportes como el beisbol, pero al igual que Tsuna tenía bajas notas en las materias escolares.

La mayoría de los profesores lo regañaban por su distracción o por sus bajas calificaciones, pero en fin Yamamoto era uno de esos que no tenía tanta importancia, es más las cosas lo tomaba de manera despreocupada y divertida.

En estos momentos, su mente no divagaba en las nubes como todas las clases. Ahora mismo, sus brillantes ojos pardo se posaron en una chica pelicastaña, que al parecer miraba con admiración el bello atardecer que claramente se divisaba a través de la amplia ventana.

Se trataba de su amiga, Sawada Tsunahime.

La primera vez que se habían conocido, fue cuando él se había lesionado en el brazo derecho, eso hizo que se sintiera inútil de jugar el beisbol. El beisbol era el deporte de su vida, amaba mucho y le encantaba pasar tiempo en las prácticas, digamos que es un hobby. No había podido soportarlo, creyó que había perdido su don, al día siguiente llegó a tal extremo de querer suicidarse.

Quizás no estaría aquí ahora si no fuera por Tsuna. Gracias a ella, logró entrarlo en la razón, porque si moría dejaría a su padre solo con tristeza y su sueño de ser alguien hubiera muerto también.

Desde en aquel día, empezó a sentirse atraído por aquella chica, tal vez sea por curiosidad o porque era muy diferente a las demás chicas que lo admiraban.

Tsuna era la única chica con quien les gustaba pasar tiempo. Bueno, había hablado con otras chicas y fueron agradables. Pero, su amiga tenía algo especial que la destacaba más que cualquier otra chica.

Le hablaba de sus problemas o le pedía consejos, además de que pasaba tiempo con él y con Gokudera durante las escuelas y el juego de la mafia.

Su mirada se suavizó, mientras su sonrisa dibujada en su rostro le denotaba sinceridad. Tsuna era una chica especial para él. Es linda, amable, cariñosa y maravillosa.

Sintió algo raro en su estómago, esta vez no era por hambre. Sino por alguna razón extraña, como si fuera un revuelo o algo así. Sonrió ampliamente, ojalá esta sensación nunca desapareciera.

Finalmente el fin de semana había llegado, justo en la hora de la práctica de beisbol comenzó a llover lentamente como pequeñas caricias de lágrimas. El entrenador les avisó que lo mejor sería que regresaran a sus casas, dando así la finalización de la práctica.

Miró el cielo ahora grisáceo mientras las finas gotas de lluvia caían de manera constante, ahora que lo recordaba se había olvidado su paragua. Sonrió por su torpeza, la verdad no le molestaba, un poco de lluvia no le haría tan mal.

Una figura tendida bajo el techo de una tienda lo sacó de su ensoñación, dando unos pasos precavidos para acercarse pudo reconocer que era una chica. Y esa chica se trataba de Tsuna.

¡Vaya, qué casualidad!

-Yo! (saludo), Tsuna-chan –saludó con alegría de verla.

-ah, Yamamoto-kun –devolvió el saludo, miró al chico examinándolo. Se encontraba un poco mojado, eso hizo ver que su amigo se había el paraguas, negó con la cabeza. A pesar de que Yamamoto era uno de sus mejores amigos sabía muy bien lo distraído y olvidadizo que era en algunas ocasiones.

-Tsuna-chan, te olvidaste el paraguas también –preguntó con curiosidad-

La pelicastaña asintió.

-Terminé de hacer unas compras y de pronto, comenzó a llover. Como no tenía paraguas decidí resguardarme aquí hasta que la lluvia pare –el sonrojo que denotaba en su rostro se veía mucho más rojo de lo habitual, el pelinegro lo había notado. Posando su mano en la frente de la muchacha, pudo sentir lo caliente que estaba- ¿Q-qué…pa-sa, Yamamoto-kun?

-Tsuna…tienes fiebre –pronunció alarmado, viendo al exterior la lluvia aun no cesaba- Te llevaré a mi casa –habló decidido.

-No…no hace falta, Yamamoto-kun…

-No digas más, si te quedas aquí cogerás un resfriado –cogiendo sus cosas, cargó a la pelicastaña, antes de que dijera alguna objeción se había quedado dormida- No quiero que te pase algo –susurró mientras echaba carrera para llegar lo más rápido posible hacia su destino.

Los párpados se abrieron lentamente dejando entrever su hermosa mirada chocolate, a simple vista las cosas se veían borrosas en principio, después de adaptarse más en la luz podía distinguir con más claridad los objetos que conformaban una habitación.

Ahora que lo veía a la perfección, empezó a ver que no estaba en su habitación, es más sentía que no estaba en su casa.

-Te despertaste –se pronunció una voz alegre muy conocida, la pelicastaña levantó su vista para encontrarse con unos ojos muy brillantes color pardo.

-Yamamoto-kun, ¿qué paso? –preguntó confusa, luego fijó su vista al darse cuenta que estaba en ropa interior- HIIIEEEE! –gritó sorprendida.

-Te desmayaste, como tu ropa estaba muy mojada, decidí ponerlo a lavar –le tiende una ropa extra a su amiga- espero que esto te sirva.

-A-arigato –agradeció con timidez acompañada de un leve sonrojo en las mejillas- te molestaría… -habló para que el pelinegro dejara por un momento.

-ah, lo siento. Si me necesitas estaré en el dojo, en el comedor hay una bandeja de té con galletas saladas y un yokan (dulce de porotos rojos) -salió de la habitación dándole tiempo a Tsuna para cambiarse-

Una vez lista, pudo ver que la ropa le quedaba holgada. Claro, siendo Yamamoto un chico, como chica la ropa era demasiado grande para alguien tan menuda como ella. Al llegar al comedor, tal como lo había dicho se encontraba en la mesa del comedor una bandeja con té verde recién hechos, galletas saladas con algas y yokan cortados.

Comió un poco, lo suficiente para dejarlo para su amigo. Sirvió otro té y se encaminó al dojo, suponiendo que tal vez tendría un poco de hambre.

Había estado en ciertas ocasiones en la casa de Yamamoto, ya sea para hacer un pedido de sushi o reunirse por un momento para algún asunto.

El ambiente era tranquilo y agradable tal similar al carácter del guardián de lluvia, sin lugar a dudas era un chico con gran sonrisa que irradiaba calma ante cualquier tensión que se le puede presentar, además de su risa ayudaba a sonreír de vez en cuando y cuando tenía problemas siempre podía contar con él.

Deslizando la puerta del dojo, se dignó a sentarse en los pasillos de madera que conectaban con el jardín trasero. A pesar que seguía lloviendo, por lo menos las gotas se deslizaban a compás de una extraña danza sosegada.

Dentro del salón de práctica, pudo observarlo. El pelinegro vestido con haori y hakama practicaba con suma elegancia y excelente coordinación, a pesar de su leve sudoración, las gotas parecían desvanecerse a medida que iba haciendo cortes en el aire.

Esta vez, su mirada se encontraba diferente. Podía ver una clara determinación y astucia.

Sintió sus mejillas arder, había visto a Yamamoto enfrentarse a muchos enemigos usando las técnicas más sorprendentes del kendô, pero jamás en su vida pudo verlo realizando prácticas.

Se veía realmente atractivo, con razón era muy popular en su escuela no sólo porque era estrella en el beisbol sino también era el ídolo de las chicas. Bajó la cabeza con tristeza, Yamamoto nunca se fijaría en alguien tan perdedora como ella. Es más, quién elegiría a alguien tan Dame, era pésima tanto en los deportes como en las notas, no era popular tampoco se destacaba en otras cosas.

Tal vez, él siempre la vería como amiga.

-Tsuna-chan –el llamado hizo que diera un respingo, rayos eso sí que no lo vio venir- ¿Estuviste todo el tiempo aquí? –preguntó con calma.

-Etto…sí, no quería interrumpir tu práctica. Traje té y galletas por si tenías hambre.

-jaja, gracias –se sentó en los pasillos también mientras bebía un sorbo de su té con su amiga, quien observaba distraídamente la lluvia que caía con suma tranquilidad.

Sin que Tsuna se diera cuenta, Yamamoto se dedicó a observarla. Cada vez, se veía mucho más bonita de lo que recordaba, por mucho que ahora sean amigos, él quería algo más. Pero no sabía como expresarlo, una vez había escuchado que las acciones dicen más que mil palabras.

-Yamamoto-kun, ocurre algo –preguntó su amiga con curiosidad.

La pregunta había llegado a su mente, por más veces que quería decirle que no. Algo en él lo intrigaba, no tenía idea de cómo. Pero…tenía que intentarlo.

Primero decidió acercarse con suma lentitud hasta que su rostro quedara de lo más cerca. Ante esa acción, Tsuna se quedó sonrojada por su cercanía, su cerebro le decía miles de veces que intentara alejarse pero su cuerpo parecía traicionarla.

Con suavidad poso sus labios con los de la pelicastaña, provocando que ésta quedara en shock.

Después de unos minutos, el pelinegro sintió que no había sido correspondido. Eso lo llevó a una decepción, la verdad le hubiera gustado que ella le correspondiera, que más daba no siempre el amor puede ser cierto.

-Me gustas mucho, Tsuna-chan. Quiero pedirte perdón por mi acción, supongo que estarás muy enojada por lo que hice, lo siento –pidió perdón, aunque la aludida aun estaba sin decir palabra alguna- mejor vuelvo a la práctica –un brazo sujetándolo lo hizo detener.

Sus ojos pardo se posaron a los ojos de la pelicastaña, quien se encontraba sonrojada con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos chocolate.

-No…no lo malentiendas, tú…me gustas también, Yamamoto-kun. La verdad no sabía como decirlo luego que me besaras, pensé que nunca te fijarías en mí porque era Dame y por esa razón, tenía miedo que no me correspondieras.

La mirada del chico parecía sorprendido pero luego se suavizó junto con su sonrisa, sin más abrazó a la muchacha con suavidad mientras le daba un beso en su cabeza.

-Te quiero mucho, Tsuna.

Luego de sus palabras, la lluvia parecía detenerse dando así un hermoso escenario soleado y brillante.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi primer 80 x Fem 27!<strong>

**Me encanta como es Yamamoto, para mí es el chico más bondadoso y guapo que he visto. Además me gusta como se muestra en fics de Fem 27 x all, a diferencia de Gokudera siempre se muestra más calmado y tranquilo además de que su sonrisa lo hace ver más lindo. jeje**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, especialmente para los fanes de esta pareja.**

**Viva Fem 27!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi!**


	6. Target 6

**KHR! No me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano-san!**

**Summary: **Fem 27 x all!

**Advertencias: **ninguna

* * *

><p><strong>·::The Best Moment::·<strong>

**By Underword **

_Kozato Enma x Fem Tsuna_

**Target 6: ****From yesterday**

Miró hacia el cielo que se había tornado esta vez de un azul pálido a un rojo atardecer acompañado de hermosos colores cálidos como naranja, dorado rojizo junto con algodonosas nubes lavandas.

Tenía que hacerlo, decirle a esa persona especial lo mucho que sentía. Ella era la única que lo hizo sentir aun más querido, bueno su familia también lo hacían sentir así pero eso no contaba.

Ella se convirtió en su mejor amiga, la persona que creyó en él y aunque haya provocado una batalla peligrando la vida de sus integrantes por una venganza sin sentido, aun así lo perdonó.

Se trataba de su mejor amiga Tsunayoshi Sawada. La primera vez que se conocieron, fue cuando había sido nuevo en Namimori, que había recibido una "buena" bienvenida de parte de los matones, Tsuna lo había defendido y luego de ese día, fue a su casa y platicaron.

Desde ese momento había sentido una extraña sensación de calidez y paz con sólo sentirla a su lado. Luego de saber que era una Vongola, recordó como su perspectiva de antes había cambiado, lo único que quería hacer hasta ese momento fue vengarse por la muerte de sus padres y de su hermana, también de su antepasado Cozart Shimon creyendo que Giotto lo había traicionado.

Pero…todo eso fue un malentendido, supo que después de todo el culpable había sido el primer guardián de la niebla, Daemon Spade, el que había traicionado a los Vongola.

Se había sentido avergonzado y culpable de haber ocasionado un ultimátum hacia Tsuna y su familia, pero al ver que lo entendía supo que había sido perdonado.

Según el mismo Reborn, Tsuna perdonaría hasta el mismo diablo. Tal como Giotto.

Aunque haya pensado miles de veces que no merecía ser perdonado, al final en lugar de sentirse como basura, su familia junto con Tsuna lo hicieron sentir querido.

Mentiría si dijese que la imagen de la chica que tenía frente a sus ojos no le provocaba ni paz ni ningún sentimiento, al contrario le encantaba las veces que oía su risa cuando conversaban de algo gracioso o recordaban los tiempos de amistad entre sus antecesores.

Tsuna era una chica increíble, como le gustaría hacerle feliz.

Miró su reloj, eran casi las 19:15. Faltaban 45 minutos para las 20:00, era su oportunidad, había esperado mucho para este día y tenía que aprovecharlo.

Caminando a dirección hacia la casa de los Sawada, practicaba mentalmente todo lo que diría a su mejor amiga, ignorando los raros "consejos" de parte de su amigo Julie Katou.

No, ¡Nada de perversiones!

Además, él no era pervertido. Es más, nunca en su vida había hablado a una chica, bueno y Adelheid estaban fuera de esto.

En fin, esperaba que estuvieran solos. No es que no le agradara la presencia de su familia, el problema era que le ponía nervioso estar tras la presencia de muchas personas.

Finalmente llegó a la puerta, suspirando oxígeno necesario tocó la puerta con golpes secos.

Un sonido de pasos retumbarse en el piso de madera más unas voces se escucharon a través de la puerta, vio la perilla abrirse y la puerta de madera oscura se abrió mostrando a una pelicastaña mayor recibiéndolo con una sonrisa.

-Ara? Enma-kun, buenas tardes ¿Cómo haz estado? –le habló con una sonrisa inocente y hermosa, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Buenas tardes, Sawada-san. Estoy bien –le respondió con timidez.

-Eres tan lindo como siempre, Enma-kun. Viniste por Tsu-chan –preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del mencionado- Ella acaba de salir por un momento con sus amigas al parque de diversiones, quizás las encuentres allí.

-Muchas gracias, Sawada-san. Que tenga buenas noches –saludó con educación a la pelicastaña mayor para luego encaminarse a dirección del parque.

Había tardado, menos de 10 minutos. El único problema que deberá enfrentar era, ¿dónde estaba Tsuna?

El lugar se encontraba habitado de muchas personas y eso lo dificultaría con su búsqueda. Se escuchaban muchos gritos y diversas voces, un montón de personas entre ellas adultos, niños, adolescentes y algunos abuelos, varias tiendas y ferias abiertas.

¡Por Dios! Por donde iba a comenzar.

El lugar era demasiado enorme, tuvo que caminar en diferentes direcciones buscándola desde juegos hasta ferias de comida.

Rayos, ¿dónde estará?

Cerca de la casa embrujada pudo distinguir a dos chicas, una de cabello castaño oscuro y otra castaño naranjado. Las reconoció, eran Kyoko y Haru las amigas de Tsuna. Y seguido de ellas, salía por el túnel Tsuna un poco asustada.

Finalmente la encontró, antes de caminar con prisa hacia su mejor amiga pudo ver que venía con alguien más. Era un chico de cabellos plateados que le sonreía y ella lo abrazaba, ahora lo reconoció se trataba de Gokudera Hayato.

La forma en que los veía juntos hicieron que su animo se fuera abajo hasta sentir que algo se rompía, en estos momentos no sabía que decir. Las palabras simplemente se convirtieron en simples susurros hasta perderse en el mismo mar de personas.

Cerró los puños mientras su mirada se tornaba triste, había llegado tarde. Después de todo, quizás Gokudera era un chico que podía ofrecer felicidad a Tsuna. Quizás mucho más que él.

Sin pensar en otro cosa más, decidió marcharse.

-Gracias por atraparme, Gokudera-kun –agradeció la pelicastaña mientras hacia ademanes de reincorporarse.

-Tenga más cuidado, décima. Si quieres volaré en pedazos a esa mujer estúpida por arrastrarla aquí –aclaró para luego sacar las dinamitas.

-No! No es necesario hacer eso, debemos esperar a oni-san y Yamamoto.

-Sí la décima lo dice. Por qué rayos se tardan tanto esos dos –se quejó con enfado mirando hacia el túnel.

La muchacha se rió ante el gesto típico de su guardián de la tormenta, giró su mirada para observar a sus amigas comprando en una tienda de dulces pero una mata roja llamó su atención.

Entre la multitud pudo observar a un chico de cabello rojo vestido con uniforme escolar negro con diseños modernos color blanco, no tardo en reconocerlo. Era Enma, su mejor amigo de los Shimon.

-Enma-kun! –gritó pero el mencionado no se había volteado a verle- *Me pregunto que hará aquí* Gokudera-kun, iré por un momento –sin aclarar más, se echó andar entre la multitud sin escuchar los llamados de "espera" de parte de su autoproclamado mano derecha.

La pelicastaña no lo había visto en algunos días, bueno no era que casi nunca veía a su amigo. Sino que era un día especial y le hubiera gustado mucho su presencia, después de todo es su mejor amigo.

Caminó un poco más hacia el campo abierto donde el parque de diversiones se encontraba a una distancia mientras que los ruidos provenientes del mismo no eran más que murmullos. Al menos un poco de tranquilidad para luego pensar en como buscarlo.

Para su suerte, notó que no estaba sola.

-Enma-kun –

El pelirrojo no había notado su presencia, pues se encontraba apoyado en un árbol cómodamente mientras parecía pensar en algo.

-Enma-kun –llamó por segunda vez, logrando que el chico diera un respingo de susto- perdón por asustarte, ¿Estás bien?

-yo…estoy bien, Tsuna-chan –respondió tratando de ocultar su tristeza, cosa que Tsuna lo notó.

-Enma-kun, estás bien. Pareces que te sientes mal –supuso con preocupación.

Si era cierto de lo que había visto recientemente. Entonces para él, la mejor forma sería dejar que ella sea feliz.

-Estoy bien. Un poco cansado, mejor vuelvo a casa –ante su rápida respuesta, la pelicastaña seguía preocupada- Perdón por molestarte, espero que seas feliz con Gokudera-san, Tsuna-chan.

-eh? Espera, me viste con Gokudera-kun –habló antes de que el pelirrojo diera pasos para retirarse- Hoy todos decidieron acompañarme para festejar el día, Gokudera-kun me acompañaba junto con Yamamoto y oni-san también Kyoko-chan y Haru-chan.

-EH! Entonces, te vi abrazándolo –pronunció con tono un poco más alto, eso pareció sonar alterado. Era raro de él.

-uh? Luego de salir de la casa embrujada, me iba a desmayar de miedo y Gokudera-kun sólo me sostuvo para evitar que me cayera…En serio, Enma-kun ¿te suceda algo? –preguntó absolutamente extrañada de su comportamiento, nunca había visto así.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó de vergüenza, mientras su mente le regañaba miles de veces diciendo lo estúpido que era. Aunque por dentro estaba feliz de saber que no era lo que pensaba.

-Tsuna-chan…

-Hai?

-Tengo algo que decirte –tomó una respiración profunda para calmarse. Llegó la hora de decirlo- Me gustas –los ojos de la joven se ampliaron, aun así decidió seguir- Eres mi mejor amiga, me haz perdonado de las cosas terribles que te dije además las peleas que hicimos nosotros. Por dentro no quería ser perdonado, después de todo expuse a ti y a tu familia en gran peligro, pero siempre me haz estado apoyando y me haz hecho sentir mucho más feliz que antes. De eso te doy gracias, por esa razón siempre he querido decirte lo mucho que siento por ti –se acercó con lentitud hasta sentir la respiración de la heredera Vongola, la distancia comenzó a hacerse escasa. Pero, según Julie, era la única de demostrárselo a una mujer.

No sabía en un segundo, cuando sus labios se juntaron. Pero Tsuna, al parecer le gustaba y no quería separarse de la cálida sensación que el chico le ofrecía, sus brazos rodearon su cuello mientras su amigo la abrazaba por la cintura.

Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a embellecer el cielo nocturno, ahora adornado de bellas luces multicolores con formas de armoniosas explosiones estelares.

-Te deseo un feliz cumpleaños, Tsuna-chan –dijo luego de separarse para después abrazarla con ternura mientras ésta correspondía gustosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso fue 00 x Fem 27!<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Perdón por la tardanza, muy pronto subiré más capis de los otros personajes de KHR!, en especial sus favoritos. También habrá un especial de Fem27 x all! les aviso para el especial de día de los enamorados que muy pronto se acercará.**

**Reviews, Plis!**


	7. Target 7

**KHR! no me pertenece, son obras de Akira Amano-san.**

**Summary: **Fem 27 x all!

**Advertencias: **Universo Alternativo (AU), capi más largo que los demás.

* * *

><p><strong>·::The Best Moment::·<strong>

**By Underword **

_Fon x Fem Tsuna_

**Target 7****: ****Harukaze**

¿Qué tenía sentido festejar un día invalorable?

Para Tsuna el día festivo como el año nuevo no tenía ningún sentido. Y más cuando se trata del año del Dragón.

Suspiró cansinamente mientras trataba de ignorar a todas las familias felices con grandes sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros esperando a que llegue el año nuevo.

Principalmente, el año nuevo era un día especial en el que la familia pasaba juntas.

Lastimosamente, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico cuando era pequeña. Esos años anteriores fueron de los más horribles, le fue difícil superarlo mientras realizaba grandes esfuerzos para sobrevivir también tratar de ignorar las innumerables burlas de sus compañeros, pero eso no la molestaba porque ellos no sabían de su vida a excepción de tres compañeras que se habían convertido en sus mejores amigas, Kyoko Sasagawa, Hana Kurokawa y Haru Miura.

Gracias a ellas, pudo sentirse viva otra vez. Las sonrisas, las amistades, las bromas graciosas la hicieron nuevamente feliz. Pudo conocer a otros amigos como Ryôhei Sasagawa, el hermano de Kyoko, Yamamoto Takeshi, un chico alegre y muy simpático y Gokudera Hayato, hermano de su otra amiga Bianchi.

La verdad, no sabía cómo agradecerlos de verdad. Por primera vez, pudo ver que si habían grandes personas que si te aprecian y te apoyan, las apariencias y rumores carecían de importancia, la única cosa que se les puede distinguir es el valor que uno puede tener hacia alguien.

Al menos, acordarse de que tenía amigos, quienes hicieron que su ánimo se le subiera.

Sin embargo, había recordado una cosa. Todos ellos se encontraban festejando con sus familias: Kyoko se encontraba en casa con su hermano mayor, Yamamoto festejaba junto con su padre, Bianchi junto con su hermano Gokudera (si el pobre huye con vida de su "especial comida"), Hana se iba de paseo familiar con sus padres y Haru junto con sus padres en Okinawa.

No quería interferir con el año nuevo de ellos. Así, que se la pasaría festejando sola como cada año.

Miró el cielo de invierno, por esta vez se encontraba sumamente despejado de las nubes grises dejando entrever un mosaico de un solo color azul claro con pequeños toques de brillo dorado por el reluciente sol.

Sin duda, esta noche habrá fuegos artificiales y un gran espectáculo de grandes colores.

Caminando un poco hacia el parque de juegos, de lejos pudo observar a una niña pequeña. Tenía un cabello negro con una pequeña trenza en la punta de su cabeza, abrigo rojo con botones dorados y un pantalón negro con botas. Por su rasgo, supuso que era china. Además de eso, la niña miraba en diferentes direcciones como si estuviera perdida o buscando algo.

Decidió ir a ayudarla, siempre tuvo debilidad con los niños, además nunca dejaría a una niña pequeña en un lugar deshabitado.

-Etto…niña –llamó la atención de la infante oriental- te perdiste? –preguntó con suavidad, no quería asustarla.

La aludida tardó unos segundos en responder, asintió con la cabeza.

-Busco a mi hermano mayor –habló con cierta timidez, debido a que estaba más acostumbrada a estar con su hermano en lugar de otras personas. Pero esa chica parecía ser alguien confiable- La última vez que lo vi fue en el centro de Namimori, había mucha gente y de repente ya no estaba.

Tsuna empezó a sentir mucha pena por la pequeña, sin más la cargó con sus brazos delicados y decidió acudir al centro de la ciudad, donde la niña le había mencionado.

-Por cierto, me llamo Tsunami Sawada. ¿y tú? –preguntó mientras caminaba dentro del mar de personas que inundaban las veredas con tiendas de Namimori.

- I-pin. Mi hermano se llama Fon –

-Dime I-pin, ¿cómo es tu hermano? –

-Bueno, es un chico alto de cabello oscuro y tiene ojos café –

-*¿Cómo lo puedo encontrar si hay miles de gente aquí? Además eso no especifica mucho, quizás tenga algún rasgo chino* -supuso la pelicastaña, sus ojos caramelo se pusieron a trabajar haciendo un intento de encontrar al hermano de la pequeña.

Pasaron 1 hora y no ocurrió nada. I-pin parecía querer llorar, eso hizo que la pelicastaña se pusiera a realizar varios esfuerzos para animarla diciéndole miles de veces que muy pronto encontrará a su hermano.

-I-pin, con que ahí estás –se escuchó una voz suave y amable a su espalda. La muchacha con la niña consigo giró a su torno encontrándose con un chico mayor.

-Oni-sama –llamó la niña con alegría de verlo.

Los ojos de la pelicastaña se abrieron par a par. El chico era alguien alto, de tez suave, brillantes ojos café y cabello negro oscuro con una larga trenza y una ligera sonrisa que parecía mostrar amabilidad y calidez, tal como describió I-pin. Pero, jamás se imaginó que sería un chico realmente atractivo.

Su vestimenta consistía en un pantalón mezclilla, zapatillas negras, camiseta a botones gris y una campera abrigada color roja.

I-pin pidió a Tsuna que la bajara, ésta de manera automática sin dejar de mirarle al chico la bajó. La pequeña se dirigió a abrazarlo mientras el mayor la alzó con cariño, para luego depositarle un beso en la mejilla.

-Muchas gracias por haberla cuidado, espero que no haya sido molestia.

Luego de escuchar nuevamente esa voz hermosa de parte del mayor, Tsuna se recompuso dándose cuenta de lo embobada que estaba. Es algo raro, sus amigos también eran guapos pero con el hermano mayor de I-pin sentía algo diferente que los distinguía.

-Eh, bueno…no tuve ningún problema, I-pin fue una niña buena y fue suerte de ella en haberla encontrado. Además no me gusta dejar solos a los niños –pronunció sinceramente mientras sentía un extraño calor en las mejillas.

El pelinegro la observó por unos momentos, la chica parecía una persona sincera y agradable en cierto modo se veía tímida y de aspecto que la hacía ver adorable.

Tsuna se encontraba nerviosa, no sabía que más decir. Además tenía que pensar que cenar para festejar el día, por lo menos esperaría los fuegos artificiales en el parque para no perdérselo y darle sentido a su soledad. También, quizás los hermanos necesitaban tiempo entre ellos al igual que el resto de las personas con la familia.

-Bueno…estoy retrasada en algo así que me tengo que ir –antes de realizar lo que tenía pensado, la voz de Fon la detuvo.

-Espera.

-eh? –la pelicastaña se giró mirando a su interlocutor con mirada confusa.

-Nos gustaría invitarla a nuestra casa para agradecerle, después de todo hoy es un día festivo –la pequeña niña le sonreía ante la petición dicha por su hermano.

-eh? No, no quiero que hagan mucha molestia. Además en este día sólo la familia pasan juntos y no quisiera molestarlos –habló nerviosamente, la verdad no quería interferir con nadie. Después de todo, se había acostumbrado a la soledad.

Fon pudo observar que detrás de esa modestia pudo notar que esa chica parecía alguien solitaria, tal vez tenía cierto problema con su familia o sus amigos no estaban con ella. La mirada caramelo de la pelicastaña eran tan expresivos como un libro abierto.

Quería en cierta forma ayudarla, después de todo con sólo ayudarle a su hermana menor era lo menos que podía hacer para agradecerle.

-La verdad, no nos molesta. Sólo somos I-pin y yo, no nos vendría mal si tuviéramos más compañía –le sonrió sinceramente mostrando amabilidad tal como era su carácter.

Ante esa sonrisa, para Tsuna fue algo irresistible. Sin pronunciar alguna protesta asintió con la cabeza, aceptando finalmente su petición.

Llegando al departamento de los dos hermanos, las habitaciones eran diferentes al pequeño apartamento donde vivía. Entrando por la puerta pudo ver que se conectaba con la sala y la cocina, en el mismo se podía admirar una bella vista en la amplia ventana. Quizás era perfecta para admirar la noche de fuegos artificiales que se avecinaba.

Fon se encaminó a la cocina avisándole a Tsuna que podía estar cómoda en la sala mientras él preparaba unos bocadillos, si se aburría podía ver la televisión.

La pelicastaña sentada en el sofá decidió observar la ciudad Namimori desde la ventana, nunca creyó que fuera demasiado grande. Los grandes edificios, las calles habitadas de un mar infinito de personas y los coches recorriendo le daba una sensación tranquila para su vista.

De repente, sintió un peso en el sofá. Giró su mirada, era la pequeña I-pin ofreciéndole una taza de té verde.

-Arigato –lo recibió gustosa regalándole a la pequeña una sonrisa abierta, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara un poco mientras sorbía la otra taza de té que había traído.

Aburrida de estar minutos en silencio decidió hacer una pequeña plática con I-pin mientras esperaba.

Le divertía mucho conversar con la pequeña, hablaban de ciertas cosas a la par y temas entretenidos que lograron mostrarse graciosos. Anteriormente había trabajado como niñera y los niños habían sido agradables en todo sentido por más que algunos fueron caprichosos o escandalosos, en estos casos había cuidado a Fuuta de la Stella y un pequeño de 5 años llamado Lambo.

Sin duda alguna, amaba mucho los niños.

Fon mientras esperaba a que los bocadillos estuvieran listos, sus ojos café comenzaron a vagar hacia la sala donde la pelicastaña se encontraba sentada en el sofá mientras charlaba entretenidamente con su hermanita y tomaba con tranquilidad el té.

No sabía cuando comenzó a tenerle interés, y eso que la acaba de conocer. La chica, pese a su estatura baja, era alguien sumamente bonita. Tenía un reluciente cabello castaño largo revoltoso, brillantes par de orbes caramelo, piel cremosa de una tonalidad suave y lo que le parecía más atractivo de ella fue su brillante sonrisa.

Jamás en su vida pudo observar a una chica sonreír cálidamente, pese hace unas horas atrás parecía tener cierto dolor acompañado de tristeza en sus ojos. Cómo desearía poder ayudarla de eso.

Luego de unas horas, comiendo bocadillos. Se prepararon para la cena, Tsuna se dispuso a ayudarlo, ya que no le gustaba quedarse sin hacer nada mientras observaba a los demás trabajar duro. Fon pudo ver que Tsuna le gustaba ayudar a los demás, sin importar cual duro sea el esfuerzo.

La pelicastaña miró el reloj, eran las 23:45. Muy pronto será la noche en que comenzará el año nuevo. Después de disfrutar una gran cena con los hermanos, ayudó a Fon a limpiar los platos mientras él llevaba a I-pin a la cama a causa del sueño que tenía.

Debía admitir una cosa, había disfrutado mucho de la compañía de ellos. Era mucho mejor que festejar sola como siempre lo hacía en todos los años. I-pin era una niña tímida y cariñosa, le gustaba ayudar a su hermano y también a otras personas, comenzó a sentir como si I-pin fuera su hermana menor tal como Fuuta y Lambo. Fon, a pesar de la poca interacción que tuvo con él, se ha mostrado una persona amable y abierta además de ver que era alguien con gran paciencia y formalidad.

La pelicastaña pudo sentir el calor de la sangre en sus mejillas, tocando una de ellas juraba lo roja que estaba. Miles de preguntas venía en su mente ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué sentía miles de inexplicables emociones hacia Fon?

¿Había alguna razón?

De repente comenzó a sentirse mareada, su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas sin parar. Cielos! Necesitaba limpiarse la cara o al menos sentir el aire necesario para volver a la cordura.

Sin darse cuenta, sintió un golpe seco tras chocarse contra algo duro. En el mismo instante cayó al suelo.

Pudo sentir un peso extra encima suyo, abriendo los ojos con lentitud pudo ver que se trataba de una persona. Obviamente, era Fon.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó con preocupación sin levantarse de su encima.

Tsuna no sabía que responder a su pregunta, ¿Cómo podía actuar normal al ver a un chico muy guapo demasiado cerca de tu rostro?

Mientras Fon la observaba atentamente al encontrarse muy cerca suyo. Luego de haber arropado a I-pin, se dirigía a la sala para pasar tiempo con Tsuna. Y de sorpresa había sentido un golpe ligero que lo hizo perder el equilibrio hasta estar demasiado cerca de la muchacha.

Ahora que la veía bien no estaba equivocado, la chica era hermosa viendo sus ojos mucho más brillantes bajo plena luz de su sala, sus mejillas sonrojadas resaltaban su lado adorable y sus labios se veían suaves con un ligero brillo extraño que la hacía ver suculentos.

-Fon-san, yo… -sus palabras se perdieron en un murmullo del aire al sentir como un par de labios suaves posaron en los suyos. Abrió los ojos par a par, no podía creerlo. ¡Fon la estaba besando!

A pesar de que se conocían apenas, ¡le estaba gustando demasiado!

Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a corresponderlo. Sintió un beso ligero y amable que luego se había tornado en uno más apasionado con desenfreno, pese a que faltaba el aire se le abrazó al muchacho oriental rodeándolo por el cuello, mientras éste la abrazaba por la cintura evitando a que no escapara.

Ambos parecían disfrutarlo por mucho, sin darse cuenta que a través de la ventana se le podía divisar un gran espectáculo de luces de diferentes colores como una infinita cantidad de lluvias de estrellas coloridas, dando señal que el año nuevo estaba comenzando.

Al separarse un poco tras la falta de aire, decidieron levantarse del suelo para después darse un beso ligero pero suave esta vez.

-¡Feliz año del Dragón, Tsuna! –felicitó entre susurros mientras continuaba besándola.

Tsuna no había podido evitar sentirse más feliz que nunca, hasta quizás podía decirse que este nuevo año sería un nuevo comienzo para ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso fue Fon x Fem 27!<strong>

**Este fic fue más largo que los demás, perdón por que me haya salido así. Dedicado especialmente para los fanes de Fon y Fonx27. He leído pocos fics de esta pareja, pero aun así me alegro que los autores lo escriban porque además de que me gusten Hibari, Mukuro, Reborn, Alaude, Giotto y más, Fon es uno de mis favoritos y más cuando se trata del emparejamiento con Tsuna!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, además de eso también se lo dedico al año nuevo 2012, que según en el calendario chino es el año del Dragón. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**

**Nunca se sabe que otros emparejamientos con Tsuna subiré.**

**Hasta luego!**


	8. Target 8

**KHR! no me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano-san.**

**Summary: **Fem27 x all**!**

**Advertencia: **Viaje en la Bazooka de tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>·::The Best Moment::·<strong>

**By Underword **

_Daemon Spade x Fem Tsuna_

**Target 8: ****Ever dream**

Tsuna observaba con lentitud la mañana que cernía de tonos fríos que opacaban la calidez que presentaba los baños dorados del sol, porque pudo suponer que era una mañana fría teñida de una niebla plateada y nítida dándole un toque solitario y a la vez fantasmal.

¿Qué ocurría?

Su ensoñación fue disipada al sentir la puerta de su habitación abriéndose de golpe más un griterío de Lambo acompañado de un pequeño regaño de I-pin.

-Lambo no corras así, vas a caer –pese a que era un regaño, más bien tenía una preocupación notable por su amigo.

-Nyahahaha! Oblígame, cabeza de cebolla –ante lo dicho, recibió una patada voladora de la pequeña practicante de artes marciales obligándolo a caer al suelo directamente.

-Lambo qué… -antes de que pudiera completar su pregunta, pudo notar que la Bazooka de tiempo del niño afro caía directamente hacia ella sin tener la oportunidad de escapar.

Lo único que escucharse en la habitación fue un Boom! Acompañado de un humo rosa.

¿Qué sentido tenía seguir viviendo en este mundo miserable luego de haber perdido a la persona que más amaba con toda su vida?

Muchos humanos afirmaban que lo mejor era seguir en adelante su camino, porque esa persona querida que haz perdido hubiera querido que continuaras con tu vida por más sufrimiento que depara en el futuro. Otros deciden simplemente dejar de vivir, porque una vez que todos los vínculos se hayan quebrantado seguir con vida carecía de sentido y valor.

Para él tras haber perdido a alguien quien le dio sentido a su vida y ayudó continuar su camino, continuarlo era imposible.

Después de todo, para Daemon Spade. Perder a Elena, fue como perder una parte de su alma.

Luego de su muerte, los únicos sentimientos que lo invadían fueron la impotencia, el dolor, culpa, tristeza y enojo.

Miles de veces se culpaba por su debilidad, por no haber hecho algo para evitar su muerte. Si hubiera convencido a Giotto acerca de cambiar Vongola, quizás Elena seguiría aquí junto con él.

Maldición, ahora no sabía que hacer.

Tras la muerte de Elena, todas sus esperanzas, la fuerza, la felicidad, los mejores momentos y sueños han muerto con ella.

Tsuna se encontraba recostada en algo suave con una textura extraña que no sabía distinguir su consistencia, el aroma parecía haber cambiado en el ambiente…es como si ya no sintiera algo _hogareño, _sino a pinos_. _Y ya no sentía calor típico que sentía siempre cuando estaba en casa, había mucha humedad y una sensación fría pero agradable en su rostro…una brisa deliciosa.

Un segundo, ¿brisa? ¿Aroma de pinos? ¿Textura extraña en el suelo?

Despertándose de inmediato, sus ojos en lugar de ver su habitación con cama, escritorio y armario con niños jugando veía un bosque lleno de pinos enormes color verde perenne con céspedes suaves de tonos más claros. Mirando a lo alto de cielo, podía observar que estaba oscuro con algún toque de azul profundo adornado con estrellas acompañando a la enamorada y solitaria luna llena.

Es algo extraño, ¿será que está en el futuro?

Tal vez tendría que esperar hasta que pasase los 5 minutos.

Al ver que ha pasado con el tiempo límite, se extrañó al notar que no volvía a su época.

¿Qué le ocurrió a la Bazooka decenal de Lambo?

¿Por qué seguía en el bosque? No se suponía que luego de esos 5 minutos estaría de vuelta en el presente, en su casa y en su propia habitación.

Suspiró con pesar.

Tendría que caminar para calmarse y despejar un poco su mente. Quizás no encontraría a alguien en un lugar tan solitario como este.

Había perdido la cuenta de los segundos o minutos que pasaron tras haber caminado por largo rato, hasta que sus ojos lograron divisar la imagen de un gran lago, no podía engañarse.

El agua tenía un aspecto hermoso y brillante gracias a las luces plateadas de la luna que se reflejaban, hasta hacer que la mayoría de los arboles que se encontraban a su alrededor brillaran como si tuviesen luz propia.

Pudo sentir una presencia gracias a su intuición, de lejos pudo divisar una silueta recostada en el árbol.

Sus sentidos fueron puestos en precaución, decidió acercarse por un momento para averiguar quien era. Al menos, de quién se trataba.

Escondiéndose cuidado entre los arbustos, a una distancia precavida estudio algún rasgo del sujeto misterioso gracias a la luz brillante de la luna.

Un hombre, de cabello azul algo oscuro debido a la noche pero se notaba con claridad el verdadero color. De ojos color azul petróleo al parecer denotaban vacíos de tristeza, pero al menos no la engañó la luz reflejada en sus ojos. El rostro se veía hermoso, de rasgo jovial junto con la luz de la luna que lo reflejaban.

Tenía una vestimenta extraña, parecía una elegante estilo para alguien perteneciente de una sociedad rica al juzgar el diseño en los botones y hombros, pantalones negros y botas de cuero negras.

El peinado del hombre era extraño, la punta de la cabeza parecía de una forma graciosa como piñ-

Un momento, conocía a un sujeto así. Ese mismo hombre que lo veía era Daemon S-

-¿Quién esta ahí? –espetó el ilusionista al notar una presencia, y también tras notar que lo estaba observando.

-_Maldición, si ese es Daemon Spade. Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que la Bazooka de Lambo me envió a la época de Giotto-san? _–pensó absolutamente impresionada mientras trataba de encontrar respuesta para salirse de ésta. No tenía sus píldoras, ni siquiera sus guantes, salvo su anillo aunque oculto debajo de su camisa de dormir.

-Si no sales en tan sólo 2 segundos te puedo borrar la existencia –advirtió Daemon dispuesto cumplirlo, la verdad ya no le importaba si se trataba de un débil o inocente- Vamos, muéstrate.

Tsuna tenía miedo, sabía de lo que era capaz ese hombre. Después de todo, sabía que era el guardián que había traicionado a Giotto y en su época siendo un fantasma había provocado estragos entre Vongola y los Shimon.

Además tenía un gran parecido con su guardián de niebla, Rokudo Mukuro. Tanto en los rasgos como en sus gustos sanguinarios.

Con timidez decidió salir de su escondite, después de todo escaparse de Daemon Spade era un acto sumamente imposible. Lo único que encontrarías sería una muerte rápida o lenta acompañada de cruel tortura.

El ilusionista frunció el ceño, de los arbustos pudo observar que era sólo una chica de al menos 14 o 15 años según lo que calculó. Se veía menuda y débil. Notando su mirada y los rasgos acentuaban una clara inocencia típica de una niña, su cabello era castaño chocolate largo y brillantes ojos caramelo.

Se había dado cuenta que estaba vestida de manera extraña, era de algún otro pueblo. Nunca antes había visto una ropa así.

Pero, podía jurar que aquellos ojos se parecían a los de Elena.

Frunció el ceño, su mente divagando incoherencias se reprochó mentalmente. Tanto que sus ganas de borrarle la existencia de esa mocosa desaparecieran repentinamente.

-¿Quién eres tú mocosa? ¿Y qué haces aquí? –cuestionó seriamente con el ceño fruncido mientras se recostaba nuevamente en el árbol.

Tsuna notó algo, el Daemon de su época era alguien cruel y maquiavélico, pero al final se había dado cuenta que todo lo que había hecho fue por la promesa que le hizo a alguien importante. Si mal no recordaba, se trataba de una hermosa mujer llamada Elena.

Acaso, Daemon se encontraba impotente por haberla perdido. Sabía los males que había ocasionado con Primo y sus guardianes corrompiendo Vongola hasta convertirla lo que ahora era en su tiempo, también al haberle quitado la vida a la familia de Enma y su intento de destruir a los Shimon; pero pese a todo esto igual lo perdonaba sabiendo la razón.

-Responde –cortó el peliazul de su trance.

-Bueno…yo, sólo soy una…una viajera, me encontraba vagando por…aquí y quería descansar en este sitio. Espero, no haberlo molestado –habló con timidez, la verdad ciertas veces estando con alguien como Mukuro o Daemon le provocaba cierto nerviosismo.

El peliazul simplemente la miró por un segundo y luego regresó su vista hacia el lago. La verdad, no tenía menor interés en esa mocosa extraña pero ella tenía algo que lo hizo sentir de repente…extraño.

Muchas veces le molestaba las presencias de cualquiera luego de la muerte de su amada, especialmente con sus compañeros que para él no eran más que un grupo de débiles, incluyendo a Giotto.

Esa mocosa era extraña, es como si tuviera un aura que calmaba sus pesares.

Decidió continuar con lo suyo como si la repentina presencia de la muchacha no lo afectara para nada.

Tsuna suspiró con alivio al ver que Daemon no divagaba con preguntas ante su vestimenta, pero decidió acompañarlo por un momento para ayudarlo al menos.

-Veo…tristeza en tus ojos –habló con suavidad luego de haberse sentado a una distancia precavida, todavía le tenía un poco de miedo al ilusionista.

Éste no lo preguntó, simplemente sus ojos se dignaron a observarle a la muchacha.

-Porque he notado melancolía y dolor, es como si hubieses perdido a algo o alguien importante –viendo que el Spade no decía nada, decidió continuar- Yo…no sé si estoy en lo correcto, pero eso es lo que veo en usted. Tampoco sé como se siente perder a alguien, pero…alguien me había dicho que…si bien, sabes que no volverás a ver a esa persona importante, tienes que saber que todas las memorias y recuerdos que ha vivido contigo te mantienen cerca, si lo recuerdas entonces estará viva en tu corazón…con tal que no lo olvides nunca –los ojos del ilusionista se abrieron par a par ante aquellas palabras que nunca antes lo escuchó. Por primera vez no sabía que decir, esta vez las palabras sobraban como si el mismo viento hubiera arrastrado sus susurros hasta perderlo en quien sabe donde.

-Espero, que esto te haya ayudado, Daemon-san –dijo para luego regalarle una cálida y brillante sonrisa.

De pronto sintió el tiempo detenerse, al igual que el latido de su corazón. Esa sonrisa, la última vez que había visto una fue la de Elena. Recordaba que su sonrisa era hermosa y brillante como la luna, tanto que aliviaba de sus pesares y aliviaba sus temores; nunca olvidaría aquellos días que se había sentido feliz con ella a su lado.

Espera un minuto, ¿cómo es que ella sabía su nombre? Sus ojos siguieron algo brillante colgado en su cuello, ¿eso era un anillo?

-¿Cómo sa- antes de completar su pregunta un humo rosa llenó el ambiente que luego desapareció junto con la misteriosa pelicastaña.

Alzó ambas cejas, no entendía lo que acaba de suceder. Miró el cielo estrellado admirando a la luna llena brillar con todo su esplendor demostrando su hermosura nocturna, se preguntó muchas veces quién era esa extraña muchacha. Pero, quizás retomaría sus palabras dichas.

Jamás olvidaría a Elena, dejaría que esté viva en sus recuerdos y en su corazón. También, tal vez en la pelicastaña extraña.

Aunque, en su mente divagaba que la había visto en alguna parte.

La habitación de Tsuna nuevamente se llenó de humo rosa, dejando entrever a una pelicastaña confundida sentada en el suelo.

Miró a su alrededor, finalmente estaba en su época, en casa!

Antes de sentirse feliz, miró por la ventana. La mañana se había hecho hermosa y esta vez no había un rastro de niebla, no. En su lugar podía observar un hermoso cielo azulado, que daba siempre la oportunidad de un bello día a pesar de la abrumadora niebla.

* * *

><p><strong>El capi 8! <strong>

**No mostró mucho Daemon x Tsuna, pero se me ocurrió así. No conozco mucho a Daemon, lo vi en el manga de KHR! pero en el capi de "Eternal Elena". Me pareció muy triste cuando la perdió, así que alguien como Tsuna lo ayudaría a no sentirse solo.**

**Espero que le hayan gustado, ya estoy cerca para escribir y publicar el capi de Fem27 x all! para el Día de los Enamorados ya verán! ^^**

**Este capi está dedicado a la canción Ever Dream de Nightwish y Memories de Within Temptation, estas bandas las adoro mucho!**

**Nos vemos en el capi especial! **


	9. Target 9

**KHR! No me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano-san.**

**Fem 27 xall!**

**Advertencia: **Harem.

* * *

><p><strong>·::The Best Moment::·<strong>

**By Underword **

_**·Chapter Special·**_

_Fem Tsuna x guardians X generation_

**Target 9: ****Valentine's Day**

14 de Febrero. Día de los Enamorados. Normalmente era el día festivo favorito de la mayoría de la comunidad femenina, ya que en Japón, en ese día las chicas tenían la costumbre de regalar chocolates a los chicos que les gustaban.

En Namimori, cualquiera tenía que sobrevivir de no ser aplastada por la gran horda de chicas.

Para Tsunayoshi Sawada, el Día de los Enamorados o San Valentín como todos quieren llamarle, era uno de sus días menos preferidos.

En los años anteriores, no tenía ningún chico en especial, ya que nadie querría recibir chocolates de alguien Dame como ella. Al menos, el único considerado era su padre, lo cual eso no contaba.

Bien, toda la noche estuvo ocupada preparando chocolates de diferentes tipos y sabores para aquellos muchachos que si eran especiales para ella.

Ellos fueron las únicas personas que la quisieron como era, sin importar los rumores de su torpeza o que era muy inútil. Ellos la aprecian y la estiman, sin importar cual involucrados estén en la mafia.

Sí, aquellos muchachos son sus guardianes. Sus mejores amigos. Las personas que más los apreciaba que a nadie.

Una vez terminado los corazones de chocolate y envueltos en una caja rosa con cintas de color roja adornado con tarjetas escritas por ella misma. Ya estaba lista para el día.

La escuela parecía transcurrir algo normal, las chicas eran cada vez más pesadas y ansiosas en regalarles chocolates a sus chicos.

Al menos, envió chocolates a su padre y a los de la CEDEF, a Dino, a Nono inclusive a los Varia también a los Shimon. Esperaba que les gustaran, especialmente esos grupos de asesinos locos.

También les había dado a Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta, Bianchi y a su madre antes de irse. Y en el camino, le regaló la caja para una de sus mejores amigas Haru Miura. Sólo que, una cosa parecía rara.

No había visto a Reborn desde que se despertó.

¿Dónde estará?

Esperaba que no estuviera planeando algo que no fuera doloroso y dañino como siempre hacía para su "entrenamiento".

Bien, muy pronto lo sabría.

Entrando a su aula, podía observar a varios chicos con chocolate y chicas tanto nerviosos como ansiosas de entregar chocolate.

En su clase, le había entregado cajas para sus mejores amigas Hana Kurokawa y Kyoko Sasagawa, de todas las chicas ellas eran las únicas que la trataron cómodamente y la hicieron sentir mejor.

Tsuna podía observar a los chicos murmurando algo acerca de ella, y no eran para nada agradables.

-Oye, acaso Dame-Tsuna tiene planeado regalar chocolates también.

-Jeje, si a pesar de ser una perdedora pretende maldecir a cualquiera.

-¡Qué patética!

-Malditos idiotas, si dicen cualquier cosa que ofenda a Juudaime les volaré en miles de pedazos. Oyeron! –levantó su vista al reconocer el dueño de esa voz, era Gokudera con una mueca de enojo amenazando a esos chicos, ahora muy asustados que nunca, con sus dinamitas y Yamamoto realizaba ademanes de calmarlo aunque por su mirada parecía estar de acuerdo con la decisión.

-*_Chicos* _-Tsuna estaba feliz de haberlos conocido.

Gokudera a pesar de ser impulsivo y que cause problemas no sólo a si mismo sino también a ella y los demás, era un gran chico. Siempre cuando cometía un error se golpeaba la cabeza contra el suelo mientras pedía disculpas, era un poco masoquista de su parte pero eso le hacía ver que le sería fiel hasta el final, inclusive si estaba involucrado con la mafia.

Yamamoto era alguien agradable y tranquilo. Su sonrisa y su gracia siempre emanaban ese aire cálido y acogedor. Era muy paciente, sobre todo con Gokudera.

-Ohayo, Juudaime –saludó el peliplata con una sonrisa.

-Yo, Tsuna-

-Ohayo, Gokudera-kun. Yamamoto –devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa- Al parecer recibieron sus regalos de San Valentín.

-Sí son muchos, cuando llegamos a la entrada. Todas se amontonaron y comenzaron a darnos regalos –

-Tch, yo les dije que no los quería pero esas retrasadas no me han hecho caso –

-Ah, igual eso es bueno. Total yo nunca he recibido algún regalo de parte de los chicos –Yamamoto la miró con confusión y algo de pena.

-Nunca haz tenido un día de los Enamorados –Tsuna asintió aunque aclaró que los chocolates los recibía de parte de su padre y de sus amigas, antes de irse de su mochila sacó dos cajas pequeñas forradas de papel rosa pastel con cintas de raso rojas, ambas cajas tenían tarjetas.

-Tomen, les deseo Feliz día de los enamorados…ustedes son grandes chicos, siempre estuvieron a mi lado sin importar lo que los demás me decían y quiero darles este regalo de parte de mi agradecimiento –Tsuna se sonrojó mientras les regaló una hermosa sonrisa haciendo que los muchachos se sonrojaran, antes de recibir las cajas gustosamente.

-Muchas gracias, Juudaime. Estoy muy agradecido de recibir sus chocolates, es más serán los primeros que me los comeré –dijo con entusiasmo con un gran brillo de admiración en su mirada, contando sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Gracias de verdad, Tsuna. apuesto que estarán sabrosas –rió Yamamoto colocando su mano en el mentón mientras en su rostro surcaba una gran sonrisa.

-Idiota, los chocolates de Juudaime estarán deliciosas –corrigió Hayato con cierto enojo.

-Realmente les agradezco mucho chicos –dijo antes de regalarles besos en la mejilla de cada uno. Ante eso Gokudera se tornó muy rojo y Yamamoto simplemente le sonrió embobado.

La pelicastaña caminaba por los pasillos con tranquilidad buscando por los caminos a dos de sus guardianes.

-Oye, Tsuna-chan. ¿Por qué no quieres pasar el tiempo con hombres de verdad? –de repente, la pelicastaña se encontraba rodeada de un grupo de chicos mayores sonriéndole pervertidamente con otras intenciones en sus ojos. La chica con miedo murmuró un no de respuesta y éstos simplemente se rieron para luego hacer ademanes de cogerla por el brazo, pero…

-Herbívoros, por perturbar la paz en los pasillos les morderé hasta la muerte –espetó una voz seria carente de sentimientos.

-Extremo! Sí la señorita dice que no, deben entenderle que no quiere nada con ustedes –gritó una voz llena de energía y emoción.

Luego de la sesión de golpes secos y metálicos, los chicos de clases superiores se encontraban tendidos en el suelo, completamente heridos.

-Ahora, piérdanse o les morderé hasta la muerte –con sólo pronunciar una amenaza de parte del presidente del Comité disciplinario, los grupos masculinos salieron volando como si se escaparan del mismísimo diablo.

-Sawada-chan, te encuentras bien. Si esos tipos llegaron a molestarte se las verán conmigo al Extremo! –

Tsuna sonrió. Ryôhei es el hermano de su mejor amiga, era un gran hermano del cual tenía suerte en haberlo conocido. Podía decir que a pesar de las dificultades que podía haber en cualquier ocasión, él seguía en adelante sin rendirse. Su energía era tan grande como el mismo sol.

Hibari. Al principio le tenía cierto miedo por su aura intimidante y su naturaleza seria y sanguinaria. Pero, podía ver que él tenía un lado bueno y amable, especialmente hacia animales como Hibird y niños como I-pin. Además notó que alguien como él tiene aire respetuoso por su entorno y naturaleza.

-Tranquilo, Oni-san. Estoy bien, no me hicieron nada –

Ryôhei le sonrió con emoción como siempre hacía pero con un toque especial, debido que le tenía mucha preocupación. Hibari en cambio, guardó sus tonfas y decidió caminar para retirarse.

-Hibari-san, espera –el susodicho se detuvo ante el llamado, la pelicastaña se dedicó a entregar unas cajas de chocolates a los presentes- Quiero darles las gracias, no sólo por lo de recién. Sino también que hayan aceptado ser parte de mi familia, aunque no quería influenciarlos con la mafia siempre han estado presentes cuando los necesité, a pesar de que sean amigos de una persona inútil como yo.

-A veces, un herbívoro necesita la ayuda de un carnívoro para ser protegido hasta que llegue a ser fuerte –dijo Hibari aceptando el chocolate de la pelicastaña con una leve sonrisa (que no fue vista por Ryôhei, claro).

-Tsuna, siempre estaré consciente de la promesa que hice por ti. Que sin importar lo que pase, voy a protegerte hasta el Extremo! –

Tsuna sonriendo de felicidad a cada chico les dio abrazo y un beso en la mejilla para luego irse.

Ryôhei se sonrojó pero luego sonrió para gritar con emoción.

Hibari, se tocó vagamente la mejilla estando inmóvil luego de haber recibido ese beso inesperado. Sonrió sin ser vista por el boxeador, sin más decidió seguir realizando el patrullaje aun con la sonrisa.

Después de la escuela, Tsuna había decidido ir a Kokuyo Land. Les había entregado cajas de chocolate a Ken y Chikusa, el primero había decidido comer debido a su gusto con las golosinas y el otro simplemente se mostró indiferente.

Se había encontrado con Chrome en el auditorio.

-Esto es para ti –le tendió la caja de chocolate- A pesar de que no sepa sobre ti antes de que te hayas convertido en mi guardián, me alegra mucho que te hayas convertido parte de mi familia. Eres una persona agradable y amable, también una gran amiga con sólo conocerte de esa manera, me pone feliz, Chrome –le sonrió haciendo que la pelimorada se sonrojara de timidez.

-Muchas gracias, Jefe –agradeció mientras recibía la caja pequeña de golosinas.

Se encontraba caminando por el pasillo, había preguntado a todos por Mukuro pero nadie sabía en donde se encontraba. Sería difícil encontrarlo en un lugar grande como éste.

Una presencia espeluznante aparecer en una densa niebla la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Kufufu, no sabía que me buscabas Vongola-chan –

-Mukuro-san –reaccionó en un respingo, pero luego sonrió en señal de saludo. Había tomado con delicadeza una de las manos frías del Rokudo depositando allí una pequeña caja de chocolates. Ante esto el peliazul la miró extrañado- Quiero que sepas, a pesar de los males que haz hecho y de conocer su oscuro pasado, le perdono en todas las veces sin detenerme. Sé que eres un poco distante conmigo y el resto de la familia, la verdad lo acepto. Me gustaría que tuvieras confianza en mí y si algún día deseas estar con mi familia, ahí te esperaremos con los brazos abiertos –dicho esto depositó un beso en la mejilla de su guardián de la niebla para después irse.

Mukuro se mantuvo quieto con una mueca de sorpresa en el rostro al recibir el beso y las recientes palabras dichas por la pelicastaña, su rostro curvó una sonrisa, esta vez no mostraba burla o diversión sino una sinceridad verdadera.

Llegando a casa, había cenado y se había alistado para dormir, pero aun no había visto a su tutor asesino a sueldo en todo el día.

Antes de acostarse en la cama, notó que había una trampa para ratones debajo de su almohada. Usando el suave objeto como escudo hizo que la trampa se activara en un click.

-Veo que haz mejorado mucho comparando con la ultima vez –pronunció una voz sumamente conocida.

-Reborn, ¿por qué siempre apareces de la nada?

-Es para demostrar que tan preparada estas para lo inesperado –

-Quizás lo dices sólo para asustarme y molestarme –

-Si no le gusta lo que te enseño, te puedo dar un castigo –amenazó el infante haciendo que Tsuna se negara con nerviosismo.

-Reborn, te quiero dar las gracias por todo. Fuiste la primera persona que haz cambiado mi vida, a pesar que me haya quejado, nunca me haz abandonado. Pese a que usabas métodos espartanos han sido útiles para hacerme fuerte y gracias a eso, pude proteger y ayudar a todos –pausó- Cada vez que me exige ayuda a mejorar mis fuerzas y mi voluntad, eres una de las personas más valiosas para mí y ojalá que las cosas sigan en paz, especialmente que haya un futuro diferente.

Luego de unos momentos en silencio, el Arcobaleno levantó su vista hacia su alumna mostrando una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Es mi deber enseñarle a ser un heredero, no te olvides que siempre estaré a tu lado para hacerte fuerte. Lo suficiente para que ya no dependas de mí –aclaró consiguiendo que la pelicastaña se sonrojara.

-Casi me olvido –rebuscó de su bolso su caja, pero no lo encontraba- ¿Dónde está?

-Te refieres a esto –habló Reborn comiendo los chocolates de la caja- hmm, nada mal. Sin duda, cocinar es tu único talento.

-*Tan impredecible como siempre* -pensó con una gota en la sien- Buenas noches, Reborn –la pelicastaña le regaló un beso en la mejilla del hitman, consiguiendo que se quedara estático.

Reborn una vez en su cama colgante, colocó la mano pequeña en la mejilla recapitulando aquel beso recibido por su alumna. Luego la miró, se encontraba plácidamente dormida. Había recibido muchos besos tiernos de sus antiguas parejas con su cuerpo de bebé, contando los de Bianchi, pero no podían igualar al que Tsuna le había dado. No era sensual ni nada por el estilo, sino era uno suave y dulce como el mismo chocolate derretido.

Sonrió, tal vez el día de los enamorados lo estaba afectando. Sin pronunciar más se dispuso a dormir.

Sin que el arcobaleno lo notara, Tsuna se encontraba feliz y a la vez sonrojada. Tal vez, sólo tal vez el día de los enamorados no estaba tan mal.

* * *

><p><strong>El especial Día de los Enamorados!<strong>

**Feliz Día para los que tienen parejas! También para los que leen mis fics, "The Best Moment" espero que la pasen mejor con sus parejas y mejores amigos!**

**También, espero que les haya gustado. Es la primera vez que escribo un Harem y no sé como me saldrá en "Sky Chord", intentaré hacer todo lo posible para que les guste y especialmente para los que son fanes de Fem27.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**

**No se preocupen, realizaré el intento de escribir Fem Tsuna con los personajes que les gusta de KHR!**


	10. Target 10

**Summary: **Fem Tsuna x all!

**KHR! No me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano-san!**

**Advertencia: **ninguna.

* * *

><p><strong>·::The Best Moment::·<strong>

**By Underword **

_Adult Lambo x Fem Tsuna_

**Target 10:**** Sparks of love**

¿Por qué las cosas se habían tornado muy difíciles para él?

Bueno, alguien como Lambo ya cumplido los 15 años lo sabía.

Hace 10 años atrás sabía que era un niño arrogante, caprichoso, cobarde y al mismo tiempo el demonio de los desastres. Extrañamente, ahora en su adolescencia había madurado mucho tanto que ni parecía a los otros chicos de su misma edad.

Recordaba mucho su infancia, cuando la famiglia Bovino lo había enviado para asesinarle a Reborn, algo que no funcionó debido que el hitman no por nada era conocido el nº 1 comparando con él no era nada más que un simple bebé torpe, de eso había que admitir.

Dentro de eso, había conocido a _ella_.

Tsunayoshi Sawada era una de las pocas personas que lo trataban de manera suave y amable con una gran paciencia pese a su comportamiento desastroso, ella fue como una hermana mayor junto con los que ahora son sus amigos cercanos I-pin, Fuuta incluyendo los guardianes, dentro de ellos Estupidera.

Era alguien que le agradaba, al igual que Kyoko y Haru. Pero había algo que sólo Tsuna tenía y no sabía la razón.

Al principio, le gustaba verla así como una hermana. Pero luego con el pasar de los años esa perspectiva había cambiado. De pronto, comenzó a desarrollar ciertos sentimientos que para él fueron inexplicables, aunque fuera cercano a Tsuna como un hermanito, los años hacían una gran diferencia.

No sabía el porqué para comprenderlo en su forma, pero tal vez muy pronto lo sabría.

Habían pasado 10 años, donde todos los integrantes Vongola han madurado tanto física como mentalmente especialmente la Décima Vongola, actualmente su jefa.

Ahora teniendo 15 años, pudo finalmente comprender de qué se trataba. Pudo ver que, se había enamorado de Tsuna.

Pero eso era _imposible._

Tsuna era una persona increíble de mente abierta con una calidez que emanaba su irresistible aura, algo que no sólo lo había notado sino también los otros. Sus guardianes.

La edad que tenían era notable, Tsuna era una joven adulta mientras él nada más que un adolescente que le faltaba mucha etapa para llegar a su nivel.

Además, sabía que la pelicastaña sólo lo veía como un hermano menor junto con Fuuta e I-pin.

Tenía envidia hacia los amigos más cercanos de la pelicastaña.

Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryôhei eran sus mejores amigos, además de eso eran completamente devotos y fieles sin importar cual involucrados estén en la mafia.

Hibari y Mukuro, no sabía mucho de ellos pero viendo las miradas que ambos tenían le provocaba escalofríos, eran los más independientes pero aun así tenían respeto hacia Tsuna.

Todos ellos estaban dispuestos a protegerla. Muchas veces, Lambo se preguntaba si estaba en condiciones para hacer lo mismo.

Pero aun así, con sólo estando a su lado y ser uno de sus guardianes le bastaba. Porque la amistad que tenía con Tsuna, era algo que lo alegraba un poco.

_Lo único que me basta sería que tú seas feliz con alguien, y si fuera yo me gustaría que eso sucediera._

Simplemente, se limitó a suspirar como siempre lo hacía para disipar sus pensamientos frustrantes. Debía aceptarlo, no va ocurrir nada de eso y nada de eso ocurrirá.

En un instante desapareció de su habitación en un POOF! Acompañado de una enorme cortina de humo rosa.

Esto debía ser obra de su yo del pasado por la Bazooka del tiempo.

Tal como lo había predicho, se encontraba en la habitación de Tsuna en la residencia Sawada hace 10 años atrás.

Había estado un tiempo aquí, aunque nunca lo había visto de manera detallada cada diseño, color, adorno y detalle de la casa hasta lo más recóndito.

Pero había recordado en un flash acerca de la temible hermana de Estupidera, no recordaba mucho su nombre ¿Blanch? ¿Bianca? ¿Bianco?

Con sólo recordarle le daba escalofríos y ni siquiera sabía porque depositaba toda esa ira hacia su persona. Además, su nombre era Lambo no Romeo, parece que lo confundía con ese tal Romeo.

-Lambo-kun –una voz llena de sorpresa llamó su atención- oh, vaya. Al parecer cuando intentaste matar a Reborn, te tropezaste y la Bazooka debió caerse encima de ti –la chica sonrió ante eso, Lambo de 5 años nunca entendió que aun no era rival para su tutor hitman.

El pelinegro bajó la cabeza resignado, no podía creer lo torpe e imbécil que era a su edad de 5 años.

Pero había notado algo, en la habitación se encontraban ellos dos totalmente solos. No había rastros de algún otro individuo, ni siquiera Reborn o la tal…Bian…bueno, eso realmente no importaba.

Era el momento oportuno, tenía que hacer algo para que Tsuna se fijara en él. Aunque sabía por dentro que podría salir lastimado tanto emocional como físico (si Reborn o alguien llegara a aparecer).

-Tsuna, perdón. He interrumpido algo –pregunta "inteligente", se reprochó mentalmente.

-Uh? Para nada, terminé de hacer un quehacer en la cocina. Vine aquí luego de escuchar un escándalo, pero al menos no ha sido nada grave –aclaró para luego sentarse en su cama- ¿Qué tal tú, Lambo-kun? ¿El futuro esta mejor que antes? ¿Cómo están los demás?

-Perdón, te estoy haciendo muchas preguntas. Lo siento –se disculpó por entrometerse demasiado- ¿Pasa algo, Lambo-kun? Te veo muy pensativo –la verdad, el pelinegro no hablaba como siempre lo hacía se veía un poco extraño como si quisiera decirle algo.

-Tsuna-nee, recuerdas que te pregunté que era…besar y te pedí que me lo dieras? –preguntó con leve sonrojo, pero sin tartamudear.

La aludida se sonrojó ante eso, olvidó que su ya no "pequeño" hermanito recordaba cada cosa ocurrido en esta época como si tuviera un álbum de recuerdos en la cabeza.

El beso ocurrió cuando había visto sin querer una película romántica que veía Nana hasta quedarse dormida, esa película había mostrado a dos personas expresando su amor con un beso. El pequeño Bovino le había entrado la curiosidad acerca de eso, preguntando por qué las personas se comían. Tsuna riéndose le había dicho que era un beso, Lambo pensó que los labios de su hermana sabrían a caramelos así que le había pedido hasta que ésta resignada le dio un pequeño beso, algo que él le gustó.

Sin más asintió en respuesta.

-Bueno, quiero otro. Un beso de verdad –pidió decidido.

Tsuna se sorprendió ante el pedido de Lambo.

-¿Por qué, Lambo-kun?

-Porque, cuando había recibido mi primer beso todavía era muy joven. Por lo que no le tomé gran cosa, pero aun así me había gustado. Pasaron como 10 años, y yo…yo…creo que me enamoré de ti –Tsuna chilló de sorpresa sin darse cuenta que sus mejillas estaban muy rojas asemejándolas con el color de un jitomate. Lambo sonrió mientras la miraba con un ojo abierto- Yo no podía disfrutar de mi enamoramiento, me parecía imposible que te fijaras en mí además hay 9 años de diferencia. No te lo he dicho, porque era el más joven de tus guardianes además tomarías mi sentimiento como una broma, tal vez.

Ya lo había dicho, la verdad no le importaba salir lastimado. Después de todo, no podía soportar la carga que sintió desde que todo esto empezó. Esperaba una respuesta de Tsuna, si era negativa o positiva.

-No, por supuesto que no. No haría nada que te hiciera sentir mal o raro, Lambo-kun. Lo que pasa es que…me sorprendió mucho tu confesión –pronunció Tsuna con sonrojo y timidez.

El chico tenía un leve sonrojo y sonrió dulcemente hacia la chica.

-Entonces, ¿me puedes dar un beso de verdad?

Tsuna mira sus manos totalmente nerviosa, la situación parecía igual con Lambo de 5 años pero esta vez había una clara diferencia. El Lambo de ahora que estaba frente suyo era un adolescente, el beso sería real. No, ¡uno de verdad!

Mira al "pequeño" Bovino con nerviosismo, con timidez acompañado de las mejillas rojas asintió en respuesta.

-Cierra los ojos, Tsuna-chan –habló en voz baja para luego posicionarse lo suficientemente cerca. Tomando con suavidad el rostro de la pelicastaña inclinó su cabeza, antes de su acción disfrutó el aroma a miel y fruta era un olor absolutamente maravilloso, podía escuchar su leve respiración junto con la suya. Parecía estar sincronizados y a la vez acompasados, finalmente posó sus labios con los suyos.

Se sentía muy bien, el beso era suave y amable como siempre lo había tratado. Pero aun así no estaba del todo satisfecho, necesitado sentirlo más.

Antes de profundizar el beso, pudo sentir un aura amenazante que provocaba escalofríos.

-¡ROMEO!

Sin más se echó a correr para salvar su pellejo nuevamente, aun no tenía idea de quien era, pero debía afirmar que la chica de extraño cabello color magenta estaba loca.

Aun así, recordó que antes de escaparse Tsuna estaba sonrojada con un brillo enigmático en su mirada que irradiaba inocencia y alegría. Sonrió triunfante, esa imagen jamás lo olvidará ni aunque pasaran 20 o 40 años más.

* * *

><p><strong>El capi 10!<strong>

**Decidí integrar también a Lambo de 15 años porque, simplemente me imaginaba si fuera así. Además me encanta como me ha quedado, pero Bianchi tuvo que arruinarlo, a veces me pregunté ¿Cuándo se va dar cuenta que la persona que tanto persigue para matarlo es Lambo y no Romeo? Además, creo que Bianchi esta más obsesionada con Romeo que Reborn.**

**jeje, siento mucho la tardanza. Estuve perdida viendo animés como Hakuouki Shinsengumi, la verdad me re gustó ese animé estuvo buena la temática de guerras, samurais y drama también llena de romance y acción. Además los chicos samurais son muy atractivos. También vi Junjô Romantica, lo he oído en Facebook y me entró la curiosidad de verlo, supongo que ustedes lo conocen chicas ya que la mayoría de las chicas le encanta este animé de Boys Love.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi, les prometo que no me tardaré más en subirlo al igual que Sky Chord.**

**Bye, Bye! ^^**


	11. Target 11

**KHR! No me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano-san.**

**Fem 27 x all!**

**Advertencias: **uso del idioma italiano (en cierta parte).

* * *

><p><strong>·::The Best Moment::·<strong>

**By Underword **

_Adult Reborn x Fem Tsuna_

**Target 11: Dark Temptation**

La noche en Italia caía en una sombra silenciosa que apenas podía distinguirse el menor suspiro de la luna creciente, las calles se encontraban totalmente deshabitadas mientras que las luces iluminaban las veredas italianas por más que el silencio pareciera algo traicionero para los que aún tomaban su tiempo dando paseo.

Pero, para alguien como Reborn pasear era una pérdida de tiempo aun más en su trabajo.

Luego de haber realizado su misión a secas sin realizar una objeción alguna, finalmente podía tomar algo de descanso en algún bar.

La misión no era para nada especial, simplemente lo mismo que realizaba siempre. Le decían que persona debía asesinar, lo buscó hasta encontrarlo rápidamente y sin ninguna otra dificultad lo asesinó. El cadáver fue reducido a cenizas para no dejar ninguna pista, tanto la policía italiana como la mafia sabían exactamente de su existencia, pero ninguno de ellos se metían con él.

Después de todo, él era Reborn el hitman número uno.

La vida de él era tal como era su forma de ser, solitario, peligroso, desconfianza y algo de intriga. No tenía ninguna queja, sabía con exactitud que la vida de un asesino estaba llena de complicaciones en lugar de tener una amistad con alguien o amar a una persona de verdad.

Siendo un hitman era popular con las mujeres, todas ellas eran buena compañía para él. Mucho mejor que una adicción o una droga. La mayoría de ellas tenían todo lo que una mujer debían poseer: belleza, madurez, inteligencia, atrevimiento y sobre todo un buen cuerpo. Altas, de piel hermosas, proporciones sensuales, rasgos únicos en ojos y cabellos.

Aunque, por más que haya salido con ese tipo de mujeres sean modelos, azafatas, hijas de magnates, bailarinas, cantantes, chicas normales, etc.

No estaba del todo satisfecho, parecía que su vida carecía de algo del cual él mismo lo ignoraba.

Tuvo relaciones con la mayoría, aunque ninguna fue capaz de llegar a su corazón.

Rió con sarcasmo, la mafia siempre había sido así. No existía el amor, porque dentro del mismo había falsedad, traición o engaños.

Había una sola frase para describirlo "_En la mafia el amor sólo te llevará a la muerte"._

Entrando por la puerta hizo una pequeña melodía por causa de la campana que colgaba anunciando a un nuevo cliente.

Se trataba de una preciosa cafetería, era un lugar de dos pisos en la que cualquiera de los italianos tomaban su tiempo mientras disfrutaban de un buen desayuno o merienda deliciosa.

La temática era mezcla entre lo contemporáneo y lo antiguo, le impresionaba que la persona que lo haya diseñado tuviera un gusto equilibrado y sutil a la vez.

Ahí todos los muebles estaban fabricados de madera con los detalles más hermosos mediante el esfuerzo de los grandes artistas del renacimiento, la iluminación dorada combinaba con el color neutro de las paredes mientras los cuadros de pinturas daban cierta tranquilidad.

Sin duda, era uno de los lugares favoritos del sicario.

Se sentó en una de las mesas vacías, después de todo no había tanta gente en la madrugada. Lo cual eso lo agradecía mucho, no se trataba de la fobia hacia el agrupamiento sino que era costumbre suya estar solo.

Un camarero lo recibió con una bienvenida educada y amable, indicó que muy pronto estaría su orden para luego encaminarse a otras mesas para tomar pedido.

Sus ojos negros no veían en ningún punto en específico, después de todo conocía este lugar a la par desde la primera vez que había venido aquí.

No le traía recuerdos ni para nada del estilo, sino que este lugar tenía algo que lo hacía sentir por primera vez seguro. Podía sentir cierta pequeña calidez reconfortante y a la vez algo familiar.

Sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas por el leve sonido de la taza depositada en la mesa, el ligero toque de las pieles hizo que levantara su mirada.

-Ecco il vostro ordine, signore. La ringrazio molto per la vostra pazienza (Aquí tiene su orden, señor. Muchas gracias por la espera) –saludó con educación y amabilidad una joven camarera usando un italiano fluido animado con cierto toque de elegancia, para después encaminarse a la barra de pedidos para entregar.

Por primera vez el sicario se había quedado sin habla ni pensamientos que divagar ante la presencia de aquella chica.

Era hermosa, tenía un rostro animado por la deslumbrante sonrisa, un brillo natural enigmático en su mirada avellana y una calidez que emanaba su aura. Era de estatura media, ni tan alta ni tan baja pero tenía una cualidad atrayente, tenía cabello castaño suave con cierto toque alborotado que le daba personalidad única, el tono de piel era cremoso y suavizado. Aunque usaba ropa de camareros, no ocultaba sus curvas y sus proporciones. Podía admitir que no estaba para nada mal esa chica.

Nunca la había visto, tal vez porque no visitaba mucho este lugar. Quizás era nueva desde hace poco.

Esa chica se veía interesante.

La pelicastaña había terminado su turno en el trabajo, aunque fue un tanto duro había disfrutado mucho realizando entrega mientras conversaba animadamente con sus compañeros y hasta algunos de los clientes, la verdad amaba su trabajo y no podía cambiar por alguna otra cosa.

Cambiándose de su traje de camarera, simplemente se vistió con unos vaqueros, zapatos negros con taco bajo, una sudadera naranja con nº 27 estampado en rojo y una campera de cuero verde.

Salió por la puerta principal, después de haberse despedido de sus compañeros, miró el cielo a pesar de que empezaba el amanecer quería llegar a casa para ayudar a su padre y a un conocido muy querido por ella.

Antes de dar otros pasos más adelante, pudo notar que unos pasos apenas audibles pero lo suficientemente claros para sentirlos.

Alguien la seguía.

La chica se detuvo al igual que la persona que la seguía.

-Se siete veramente coraggiosi, mostrati (Si eres realmente valiente, muéstrate) -ordenó en italiano nuevamente, en tono tranquilo pero amenazante sin alterar la fluidez de su habla.

- Sei davvero una persona abbastanza interessante per aver notato la mia presenza (Realmente, eres una persona muy interesante en haber notado mi presencia) –comentó un hombre vestido de traje negro con camisa amarilla, corbata, fedora y zapatos del mismo color. Era alguien alto, de porte misterioso y atractivo sin lugar a dudas con aura peligrosa pero atrayente, poseía unas patillas que resaltaban su estilo y una mirada apenas visible por la sombra de la fedora.

La chica no tardó en reconocerlo, se trataba del mismo cliente que lo atendió esta mañana.

- Non temere, mia cara. Sono qui solo per incontrarmi con voi, ho il coraggio di dirti a vederlo catturato la mia attenzione (No temas, querida mía. Estoy aquí sólo para conocerte, tengo el atrevimiento de decirte que al verte haz llamado mi atención) –comentó mostrando su típica sonrisa leve pero atractiva.

La chica se sonrojó de manera leve, no podía evitar sentirse incómoda ante la presencia de alguien tan misterioso y guapo a la vez. Pero, no debería dejar el brazo torcer. No tenía ningún inconveniente, su padre siempre manejaba su trabajo sin ningún problema pero quería pasar el tiempo con él y la persona que era su gran amigo.

- La ringrazio molto, ma non ho tempo. Qualcuno è in attesa. Non voglio provocare disagi, signor (Le agradezco mucho, pero no tengo tiempo. Alguien me está esperando. No quiero causarle molestia, señor) –

Reborn rió ante la formalidad de la muchacha, supuso que no habrá oído de él. La verdad poca gente italiana y de otros países extranjeros sabían de su persona, por más que hayan oído de su existencia a través de un rumor o noticias jamás lo conocieron en persona.

Era triste, pero le daba más prioridad.

-Mi scuso (Me disculpo) –pronunció la chica dando pasos para seguir su camino pasando de largo al sicario.

Reborn la miró divertida. No iba dejar que las cosas se quedaran así.

La pelicastaña continuando con su recorrido en las calles italianas que poco a poco comenzaban a habitar personas, pudo notar una presencia molesta siguiéndola.

-Sarebbe meglio se ci si ferma a seguito dime (Sería mejor si dejaras de seguirme) –le habló en tono alto denotando una clara molestia, se preguntaba muchas veces lo que ocurría con ese hombre. ¿Por qué era tan persistente?- Non hai qualcosa di importante da fare? (No tienes algo importante que hacer?)

Reborn rió por lo bajo.

-Non fraintendetemi, mia cara. Sto facendo qualcosa di importante (No me malentiendas, querida mía. Ya estoy haciendo algo importante) –afirmó con deje de diversión, tenía que admitirlo la chica era divertida. Verla enojada le daba más interés.

-Ho già detto, non ho tempo con te (Ya se lo he dicho, no tengo tiempo con usted) –

Antes de que la pelicastaña se fuera, el sicario al menos necesitaba una información de gran importancia.

-almeno dimmi il tuo nome, mia cara (Al menos dime tu nombre, querida mía) –suplicó además si no le decía, la acosaría hasta que se cansara.

-Di accordo (De acuerdo) –suspiró completamente rendida- Il mio nome è Sawada. Tsunayuki Sawada (Mi nombre es Sawada. Tsunayuki Sawada)

El sicario alzó la ceja.

-Sei giapponese? (Eres japonesa?) –preguntó con curiosidad.

La joven simplemente asintió en respuesta.

-Bene, allora… (Bueno, entonces) –el hitman decidió de cambiar el idioma- Un gusto, Tsunayuki. Mi nombre es Reborn.

Tsunayuki lo miró. ¿Acaso este hombre que hace rato conversaba en italiano, habló en japonés? El nombre Reborn, lo había escuchado en cada rincón de Italia incluyendo de su padre y de su amigo.

-Reborn, el hitman número uno conocido internacional? –preguntó con deje de sorpresa e incredulidad.

El pelinegro aprovechando de su estado, tomó el mentón de la chica para mirarla fijamente. Cada expresión que hacía le llamaba mucho la atención, casi nunca conoció a chicas así.

-Se ve que finalmente me reconoces, querida mía –su rostro curvó una sonrisa seductora y divertida disfrutando cada gesto que realizaba Tsunayuki.

-Deja de llamarme así –pronunció con deje de fastidio y vergüenza haciendo que el pelinegro la soltara- Al menos llámame Tsuna, señor.

-De acuerdo, Tsuna. Pero tú llámame Reborn y así estaremos a mano –

La pelicastaña lo miró entre molesta y frustrada, nunca creyó que conocería a alguien tan fastidioso e intrigante.

Con un suspiro de derrota dijo lo siguiente.

-Esta bien…Reborn –

El hitman sonrió con triunfo.

* * *

><p>Se detuvieron en la estancia del sicario, se trataba de un departamento magnífico y moderno. Era el lugar perfecto para estar en privado de cualquier curioso.<p>

Invitó un trago, pero la chica prefirió agua ya que no era fanática de bebidas alcohólicas. Reborn optó por un vino agradable mientras decidieron charlar en la sala.

La conversación con Tsuna resultó entretenida. Es más, fue interesante y divertida lo que le relataba, también pedía disculpas por ser tan habladora. Obviamente Reborn escuchaba las conversaciones de sus amantes pero ninguna le llamó la atención, a pesar de que sean mujeres codiciadas tenían defecto de ser chismosas y habladoras.

-Entonces, eres hija de Iemitsu Sawada? –preguntó, había escuchado de que ese hombre de parte de un conocido suyo.

-Conoces a mi padre –preguntó Tsuna con curiosidad, aunque había oído de parte de su padre que había conocido a Reborn junto con su amigo después de su trabajo, pero claro jamás había descrito quien era.

El pelinegro asintió en respuesta.

-Timoteo Nono me lo presentó luego de haber regresado de Estados Unidos, puedo decirte que tu padre a pesar de ser un payaso es alguien digno de respetar – Puedo confesar que Timoteo me habló mucho de ti, y que me agradecía mucho si te conociera –sonrió ladinamente ante la mueca de Tsuna llena de sorpresa.

-No me es de extrañar, abuelo me había contado acerca de que sería agradable para mí si te conociera también –habló con cierto desconcierto luego de ver quien era.

-Supongo que se trata del destino –

-No es un destino, es una casualidad –afirmó contradiciendo su dicho anterior.

-Las casualidades no existen, sólo existe lo inevitable –dijo en tono divertido.

-Lo inevitable –bufó la chica con incredulidad.

* * *

><p>Había pasado como dos semanas más o menos desde que Reborn y Tsuna salían juntos, se podría decir como amigos debido que la relación era diferente de lo que el sicario estaba acostumbrado tener. Para la pelicastaña se trataba de algo normal a pesar de que estaba con el hitman nº 1.<p>

Reborn no se tomó la molestia de hablar acerca de su trabajo después de todo Tsuna sabía mediante los rumores acerca de su existencia, la verdad no había mucho que contar. No hacía falta revelarle que tenía amantes, después de todo era su vida privada incluyendo su pasado.

En estos momentos, ambos se encontraban en la silenciosa y resplandeciente noche de Italia, arriba de un puente de cemento disfrutando de las brillantes aguas de los canales que reflejaban el cielo nocturno.

La pelicastaña le había contado acerca de su pasado, contándole la razón por el que se encontraba en Italia junto con su padre.

Había ocurrido hace trece años desde la muerte de su madre, Nana Sawada. Debido al escaso dinero que ganaba su padre, apenas podían mantenerse sin contar que no podía conseguir medicina o pagar a un doctor para atender a su madre. A pocos días murió, lo cual eso dificultó mucho a Iemitsu con su trabajo. Todo fue hasta que Timoteo Nono, un amigo suyo que no lo veía hace años, lo ayudó. Iemitsu había logrado pagar sus deudas y sus ingresos económicos habían mejorado del todo.

Finalmente luego de que Tsuna se había graduado, Iemitsu tomó la decisión de trabajar para Nono, después de toda la ayuda que había recibido no podría estar más que agradecido.

Viajando a Italia, Tsuna consiguió el trabajo de camarera con tal de ayudar también a su padre y también en su carrera universitaria había mejorado mucho su italiano.

-Mi padre…puede que sea un hombre inmaduro y un poco ridículo, pero es una persona muy importante para mí al igual que mi madre –la mirada de Tsuna fijaba en algún punto fijo del agua, pero eso le restaba importancia. Sus ojos avellana reflejaban un brillo de calidez y nostalgia- …y Timoteo, es una persona admirable y benevolente, ayudó mucho a mi padre cuando lo necesitó y…se podría decir que también a mí. Lo quiero mucho, tanto que lo considero como mi abuelo.

Reborn pudo ver lo que era ese tipo de cariño, pese que era una persona indiferente, tenía cariño hacia su amiga Luce y su pequeña hija Aria, empezó a considerar que ellas serán las únicas mujeres en ocupar una parte de su corazón.

Ninguna de sus amantes fueron capaces de tomar su cariño, la mayoría luchaban de tenerlo como suyo aunque nadie fue capaz. Tsuna…era alguien diferente.

Lo hablaba como si fuera una persona normal, algo así como un amigo, pese que se conocieron en poco tiempo. Además nunca denotaba sentirse atraída a él, la mayoría de sus amantes lo hacían especialmente a través de abrazos, besos y seducciones.

El sicario se sentía algo frustrado, cuando estaba cerca de la Sawada nunca dejaba de pensar en ella. Divagaba por su mente, si lo que veía en ella era solamente amistad o algo más.

* * *

><p>Tsuna estaba teniendo cierta duda respecto con el hitman, sabía muy bien de quien se trataba. Mediante los rumores y noticias que merodeaban desde lo más recóndito de la sociedad italiana, podría decirse que se trataba de alguien muy peligroso.<p>

Pero, ese detalle desde el principio parecía restarle importancia. Confiaba mucho en las palabras cálidas y sabias de Timoteo, él mismo le había dicho puede que Reborn sea una persona distanciada y enigmática pero es alguien digno de su confianza y respeto.

Después de que haya pasado como casi un mes desde que lo había conocido, pudo notar que el sicario era alguien que prefería estar solo aunque haya oído que tenía muchas amantes, parecía que algo le hacía falta.

La pelicastaña parecía desarrollar ciertos sentimientos hacia el sicario, y eso la asustaba. Mentía si decía que no estaba comenzando a enamorarse, porque la verdad era demasiado tarde para darse atrás.

Lo único que le tenía miedo, era que Reborn no le correspondiera sus sentimientos.

-Reborn… ¿tú me quieres? –

El de ojos negros la miró, pese a que sabía esconder muy bien sus emociones, estaba aturdido por la reciente cuestión de la pelicastaña.

-Siendo un hitman, supongo que haz estado con muchas mujeres. Pero, trabajando como sicario todo el tiempo, no te hace sentir ¿solo? –preguntó la pelicastaña mirándole directamente- Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, sólo te quiero preguntar si tu…si tu me ves como una amiga o una de tus amantes.

Por primera vez, el hitman no encontraba palabras adecuadas para responderle. La verdad, no sabía lo que sentía por Tsuna. Con ella, le hacía sentir confundido y extraño a la vez, algo que nunca le pasó ni siquiera cuando comenzó su trabajo de asesinar o cuando tuvo su primera vez.

-Reborn…no hace falta que me lo digas –pausó desviando su mirada hacia el lago- si entre nosotros no hay nada, no importa. Si te sientes incómodo, entonces no voy a interferir en tu vida. Pero…tengo que decirte, jamás me arrepentí en haberte conocido, lo he disfrutado muy bien contigo –se dispuso a dar unos pasos no muy lejos de su acompañante- Reborn…yo, te quiero. Sólo quiero que sepas, que me gustas mucho –giró su cabeza mostrando una sonrisa triste mientras sus ojos avellana amenazaban en romper llanto.

Sin pronunciar otra palabra más, giró a su torno para dar marcha hacia algún lugar. No quería mirarlo directamente, quizás…tuvo una vaga esperanza de ser feliz con alguien imposible.

El sicario la miró hasta que la figura de Tsuna se perdió entre las sombras que inundaban las solitarias calles italianas. Luego de eso, agachó su cabeza.

La chica en verdad, lo quería. Lo quería mucho.

Pero él, realmente ¿sería capaz de corresponder sus sentimientos?

Después de todo, él era un asesino. Jamás había experimentado ese anhelo con nadie, al principio salir con Tsuna fue a la fuerza, por su propio capricho de conseguir una más.

Sin embargo, algo lo había hecho cambiar. Conociéndole a Tsuna, era como leer un libro abierto, las páginas que la formaban claramente mostraba sus grandes sueños, sus grandes sentimientos, sus pensamientos más profundos y su corazón.

Las heridas que había recibido desde la niñez, habían sido cicatrizadas aunque…no mucho. Podía notar cierta herida que la hacía sufrir poco a poco, pero ella parecía no querer involucrar a nadie para evitar molestias.

Una vez, Reborn se preguntó si era capaz de curar esas heridas, si él podría ayudarla a superarlo.

A pesar de lo que había pasado, ella aún sonreía. Esa sonrisa era el reflejo de sus sentimientos y de su corazón, Tsuna era muy pura para él. Ese corazón inmaculado y esa inocencia de su alma era algo que no podía corromperlo.

Tal vez, sería mejor para Tsuna conocer a otro que fuera capaz de sanarle.

Para ella, sería mucho mejor olvidarlo.

* * *

><p>Hacía tres semanas que no se veían ni tampoco se ponían en contacto, para aclarar ni siquiera se dieron sus números.<p>

Tsuna había cambiado su turno en la cafetería y como siempre, sus salidas son tempranas. Desde aquella vez, nunca más vio al sicario ni una parte de su esencia.

A pesar que ya no lo veía, una parte de ella lo extrañaba. Extrañaba su olor, su sonrisa, sus ojos y sus manos. Todo lo que formaba parte de él parecía estar ahora, ausente.

Giró su cabeza de manera frenética, debía estar tranquila y seguir en adelante. Después de todo, ella sólo es una chica normal común y corriente mientras Reborn…bueno, él es un asesino a sueldo.

Aunque, ella nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Para ella, Reborn era un ser humano, una persona que necesitaba algo más que sólo vivir bajo el status de un asesino.

Suspiró frustrada.

¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse tanto por él?

Después de haberlo conocido, Reborn es Reborn.

Una cosa, a ciencia cierta, ella misma lo había descubierto.

Sabía que muy dentro de su corazón…comenzó a amarlo.

Pero… ¿Reborn sentiría o alguna vez sintió algo por ella?

¿Qué más podía decir?

Tal vez él jamás la vio como una novia o algo así. Aunque…si la vio como una amante, al menos la haría sentir que fue algo para él.

¡Maldición!

-Reborn, sabes que todo esto es tú culpa –suspiró Tsuna una vez más para luego continuar con su trabajo.

* * *

><p>El sicario se encontraba sentado en el sillón de cuero de su sala mientras vagamente parecía mirar la televisión, aunque los canales no tenían programa de su interés.<p>

Después de lo ocurrido con Tsuna, no había afectado para nada en su trabajo pero cuando intentaba pasar tiempo con sus amantes, algo en su mente lo perturbaba.

No podía sacar aquel rostro lloroso y angelical de Tsuna antes de desaparecerse de su vida, sentía como si la estuviera traicionando.

La había dejado ir, ¿por qué mierda se sentía tan atormentado?

-Sucede algo, Reborn –preguntó una mujer de cabello azulado corto y ojos brillantes del mismo color, y un tatuaje de una flor naranja en su mejilla izquierda. Se trataba de la querida amiga de Reborn, Luce. Dueña de una empresa llamada Giglio Nero.

El pelinegro no la respondió, su relación frustrante era un problema suyo no de Luce.

La peliazul lo miró un tanto extrañada, últimamente nunca había visto a Reborn comportándose de esa manera. Era algo nada común en él, siempre lo había visto indiferente y tranquilo sabiendo al pie de la letra que su trabajo era realizado sin chistar y que tenía a muchas mujeres en la palma de su mano, pero ahora el Reborn que ella conocía parecía estar en el pasado.

Acaso, ¿finalmente había conocido a alguien que había logrado cautivarlo?

Luce sonrió, tal vez se trataba de una intuición femenina o materna. La verdad, conocía muy bien al hitman y sabía que esas cosas como amar a alguien era algo que lo dejaría, por primera vez, confundido.

-Reborn, nunca te arrepientas de tus decisiones –aconsejó Luce con una cálida sonrisa maternal. Reborn no comentó nada, simplemente se irguió de su asiento y la miró- Si en verdad quieres a esa persona, entonces porque no intentas cambiar un poco tu vida. Tal vez, algún día puedas ser feliz.

Luego de que Luce se despidiera, el pelinegro simplemente se quedó congelado sobre el sofá de cuero negro.

Meditó unos segundos los consejos de su amiga, Luce era una mujer sabia tanto que parecía alguien en quien confiar como si fuera una madre para quienes la conocieran.

¿Podría ser verdad que…se haya enamorado de Tsunayuki?

Cada noche no podía dormir, no sabía si era por su amabilidad, su sonrisa o su calidez. Pero parecía que había invadido su mente y no la podía sacar. Sentía que no podía dejarla sola por tanto tiempo.

Después de convivir con la peliacastaña, pudo notar que viendo sus ojos lo condenó a no amar o estar con otra persona que no fuese ella.

Tenía que admitirlo, después de todo él mismo la forzó a estar un momento a su lado.

En verdad, lo había decidido.

Amaba a Tsunayuki Sawada.

Tsuna en estos momentos, había terminado finalmente su turno en la cafetería. Como siempre lo hacía, se despedía de sus compañeros y de su jefe para después irse.

Caminando por las veredas, ahora, oscuras tras las vestiduras de la noche azulada bajo velo de las finas nubes blancas iluminadas por la plateada luz de la luna junto con las brillantes estrellas.

Para ser sincera, la noche de hoy se veía admirable y hermosa. Lástima que no eran suficientes para apaciguar el frío viento que corría a estas horas, esperaba que no afectara mucho su salud.

De pronto, frente suyo se encontraba un hombre vestido de traje negro junto con una fedora del mismo tono con una cinta amarilla.

-Reborn? –preguntó asombrada, tratando de comprobar que lo que veía no fuera una ilusión.

El hitman no habló, de manera repentina tomó el brazo de Tsuna para arrastrarla consigo.

-Oye, ¿qué haces? –en lugar de encontrarse molesta, por dentro estaba feliz de verlo otra vez aunque no lo admitiría en este momento- Reborn!

No recibió una respuesta de su parte. Sin más, el pelinegro la metió en un coche normal negro con algo de caballerosidad y entrando luego él, puso en marcha el automóvil.

Tsuna le fulminó con la mirada, ¿acaso se trataba de un secuestro?

Llegando una vez al departamento del sicario, ambos subieron al ascensor. Por esta vez, Tsuna dejó de mostrar resistencia alguna porque por mera intuición, si se escapaba sabía que el hitman nuevamente la atraparía y quizás utilizaría algún método para no dejarla escapar.

-Reborn! –pronunció alzando un poco su voz, pero parecía que el hitman no pronunció ni una palabra- Al menos dime algo –pero no hubo una voz que rompiera el silencio- Reborn!

En un instante, sintió como le tomaba la barbilla y el brazo. La pelicastaña se vio obligada a mirar los ojos negros del sicario, esos ojos que tanto la intimidaban y atraían que era algo inevitable verlos por largas horas.

No sabía cuándo, sus labios se juntaron con los fríos labios de Reborn. Pero, lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar el cálido contacto, cerró los ojos y sin evitarlo había abierto la boca para dar suspiros. El hitman sonrió ante el beso, aprovechando de la distracción de la chica su lengua experta se adentró a su cavidad disfrutando cada rincón de su boca caliente.

Un rubor de tono oscuro se apoderó de las mejillas de Tsuna, nunca había recibido un primer beso. En cambio, el pelinegro había notado la poca experiencia que tenía de corresponderlo, sonrió con orgullo de saber que era el primer hombre en tomar una parte de su inocencia.

Al sentir un tintineo claro del ascensor, era mensaje de que había llegado al piso donde vivía. Dando un pequeño beso a su pareja, quien no salía de su estupefacción al igual que el calor incontrolable de su sonrojo. La guió a su hogar, hasta adentrarse a su habitación.

Reborn abrazó a Tsuna con fuerza sin lastimarla. La pelicastaña no podía pronunciar alguna palabra, simplemente se dejó llevar ante el cariño que Reborn le profesaba.

-Te amo –pronunció el pelinegro haciendo que la Sawada abriera los ojos par a par ante su inesperada declaración- Te amo, Tsunayuki Sawada.

-Re-Reborn –pronunció con voz temblorosa sin salirse de la impresión- Reborn si estás jugando, basta –estaba en shock, si esto se trataba de una simple broma no era capaz de soportar si esto fuera verdad.

-Desde cuando he hecho bromas o te dije algún chiste, Tsuna tonta –comentó divertido el sicario con una sonrisa. Se separó por un momento para contemplarla. ¡Mierda! Había olvidado lo hermosa que era desde la primera vez que se han conocido, le atraía todo de ella…su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cálida aura, su inocencia, todo de ella.

-Entonces, Reborn…tú –antes de poder hablar, el pelinegro no le dio la oportunidad de continuar al volver a juntar sus labios esta vez de manera suave. Sin mostrar ninguna oposición, Tsuna simplemente se dejó llevar porque estaba claro, que con sólo ver aquellos afilados ojos negros del hitman mostraban una clara sinceridad al igual que sus palabras.

-Tsuna –hubo una pausa, ese simple silencio inundado en la habitación Tsuna podía sentir como su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que era capaz de escucharla podía jurar que hasta Reborn también- quiero hacerte el amor…

Tsuna abrió los ojos par a par. Estaba temblando, obviamente los nervios estaban de los pies hasta la punta de su cabeza mientras el calor viajaba hasta sus mejillas.

Todo sus pensamientos nuevamente fueron interrumpidos por el asfixiante beso demandado por el pelinegro.

-No tengas miedo…seré suave –susurró.

La pelicastaña cerró los ojos y sin poner tantas vueltas le respondió con un beso, tenía que confiar en él después de todo sabía que alguien experimentado como el sicario sabía donde poner límites.

* * *

><p>La primera vez que ambos hicieron el amor, Reborn habría querido repetirlo una vez más. Y así lo fue.<p>

La sensación de placer en contacto de su cuerpo con el de Tsuna era deliciosa, su piel era hermosa y suave con ese irresistible tono melocotón pálido junto con el aroma dulce impregnado en su ser, la respiración suave de la morena, sus dulces besos más su nombre acompañado entre gemidos. ¡Maldición! Esto era lo mejor que podía pasar.

Postrado en la cama junto con una dormida Tsuna, con una sonrisa tuvo el atrevimiento de correr unos mechones castaños para mirar fijamente su hermoso y delicado rostro.

Por fin había encontrado a alguien muy especial, le quería mostrar mil formas para agradecerle pero sólo lo haría con ella y con nadie más.

Puede que no haya sido la primera persona en conocerla, pero sí es y será su primer amor.

Tsuna es suya, suya y de nadie más.

* * *

><p><strong>El capi 11!<strong>

**Perdón por la tardanza, si lo han notado he escrito como 14 hojas para este cap. Espero que les hayan gustado para los que piden otros emparejamientos con Fem Tsuna, eso ya lo estoy pensando en escribir les prometo hacer lo más rápido posible y también para aquellos que quieren que haga la segunda parte de las parejas que ya escribí, eso muy pronto lo haré.**

**Gracias por las lecturas y los reviews!**

**Nos vemos en el capi siguiente.**


	12. Target 12

**KHR! No me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano-san.**

**Summary: Fem Tsuna x all!**

**Advertencia: **drama (otra vez).

* * *

><p><strong>·::The Best Moment::·<strong>

**By Underword **

_Mukuro Rokudo x Fem Tsuna_

**Target 12: The Black Rose**

_La oscuridad inundaba como un gran manto oscuro cubrir en las solitarias celdas abarrotadas de la mazmorra de una familia mafiosa con el método más cruel en el tema de la experimentación sobrehumana, para cumplir dicho objetivo ellos, la Famiglia Estraneo han tomado la decisión de utilizar a los hijos de los propios miembros._

_En las oscuras celdas albergaba silencio acompañado de un aire de soledad, sin ninguna luz de esperanza en las miradas entristecidas de los niños en cuanto renunciaron a sus vidas, llanto, lágrimas, consuelos de sus compañeros y sobre todo…miedo._

_Pocos que quedaban lloraban de miedo mientras otros recibían el consuelo con tal de sentirse al menos con alguien a quien aferrarse para sentirse vivos._

_Una pequeña niña de 6 años con cabello castaño y ojos preciosos color avellana que a diferencia de todos aún poseía ese brillo que demostraba avives como si su esperanza de vivir estuviera intacta a pesar de estar conviviendo en el mismísimo infierno._

_Su nombre era Tsunayoshi Sawada, su vida transcurrió con normalidad cuando se encontraba de viaje con sus padres hasta que un grupo misterioso comenzaron a perseguirlos hasta que hubo un choque que devastó no sólo la vida de sus persecutores sino también la de sus padres. Desde aquel momento, vagaba sin ninguna dirección que la llevara a un lugar a salvo._

_Pero, si no se hubiera topado con aquellos hombres vestidos de batas blancas quizás no estaría encerrada en la húmeda y oscura mazmorra como ahora._

_Esos hombres parecían estar interesados en ella debido que habían hablado de que poseía algo como una llama del cielo pura asemejada a las arcobalenos del cielo. Tsuna nunca entendió lo que se trataba, lo único que podía hacer en estos momentos era luchar por su vida soportando todo el dolor que la estaba consumiendo de a poco, no importaba cuantas veces lloraba, no importaba las veces que se encontraba herida._

_Tenía que soportar tantas veces hasta algún día, quizás pueda salir de ésta junto con los demás._

_Pero sabía muy bien que era imposible, esas pruebas que la sometían poco a poco la estaba debilitando. No recordaba la última vez que comió algo, tenía heridas que aún no han sido tratadas y apenas tenía las fuerzas para moverse._

_Podría decirse que era ingenua o tonta, pero parecía que se conformaba más con estar acompañada de personas vivas antes que morir solitaria sin nadie que lamentara la pérdida._

_Los pocos chicos que quedaban casi saltaron de su lugar cuando escucharon la puerta chirriar de manera insoportable, un hombre arrastraba a un niño de cabello azul como si se tratara de un simple costal de papas, que luego lo depositó a su celda sin siquiera mirarlo para chequear si aún estaba con vida o no, tampoco se atrevió a cerrar la puerta como si supiera que no lucharía para escaparse._

_Nadie de los chicos se atrevieron a hablar luego de unos minutos ocurrido tampoco querían acercarse a aquel niño por su actual aspecto que provocaba unos escalofríos con sólo verlo. _

_Sin embargo, Tsuna decidió ir a ayudarlo. Aunque diera pequeños pasos que le causaban un dolor punzante valdría la pena hacerlo._

_En cuanto llegó, alargó su mano para al menos tocarlo._

_-No te me acerques –espetó el chico. Parecía ser un poco mayor que ella, tenía cabello azulado índigo a pesar de estar cubierto de suciedad, la forma le hacía recordar a una cierta fruta graciosa, a pesar de tener una piel sucia como los demás era suave y de un color hermoso, sus ojos eran del mismo color de su cabello. Su vestimenta era similar al de todos los niños, camiseta manga ¾ blanca con suciedad de polvo y sangre seca y pantalón oscuro (no sabía si era negra o azul debido a la escasa luz que alumbraba la mazmorra). Su brazo estaba manchado de sangra al igual que la mitad de su rostro._

_Parpadeó ante su voz fría y severa sin ningún toque de infantil como todos los niños, a pesar de su negación rompió la parte limpia de su vestido para vendar la herida de su brazo. _

_A pesar que el chico peliazul se haya mostrado a la defensiva dejó de luchar en cuánto la chica pelicastaña lo vendó por completo, la única curiosidad que se le vino fue ¿por qué no le temía como los otros? ¿Por qué lo estaba ayudando?_

_Ante la caída de la noche, si es que era de noche a pesar de estar en el subterráneo. En silencio el peliazul se dignó a hablar por un momento con aquella chica que, en estos momentos, dormía al lado apuesto de su cama._

_-¿Por qué? –preguntó._

_La pequeña a pesar de haber estado dormida, abrió sus parpados para mirar a aquel niño._

_-hm? Eh? _

_-¿Por qué me ayudaste? –pausó- acaso no me tienes miedo?_

_La pequeña tardó unos segundos en responder._

_-Porque no soporto ver a alguien sufrir solo, y más cuando pasan por esa puerta para ya no volver jamás –susurró para sonreír amargamente._

_El peliazul se quedó en silencio, parecía que aquella niña estuvo un tiempo encerrada presenciando la muerte de cada niño que habían sido sometidos por la experimentación de aquellos engendros. Pudo notar que estaba herida, lo cual significaba que estuvo en su mismo lugar al parecer se resistía ante cualquier tortura que la habían aplicado. Según lo escuchado en el laboratorio, había una niña que poseía llamas del cielo puras con la capacidad de activarla de manera sorprendente tanto que podría extinguir a cualquier ser vivo u objetos sin siquiera consumirla._

_-Mi nombre es Rokudo. Rokudo Mukuro._

_-Mi nombre es Tsunayoshi Sawada, pero puedes llamarme Tsuna._

_Fue ahí donde había comenzado una amistad, un lazo en la que ningún dolor y sufrimiento eran capaces de romperlo. Ambos se consolaban los unos con los otros sin importar los obstáculos difíciles que tenían para superar. Conocieron a nuevos niños que desgraciadamente han sido atrapados en un cruel destino: Chrome Dokuro, Ken Joshima y Chikusa Kakimoto._

_Tsuna se había recostado en la cama junto con Mukuro, a diferencia de los días en que han estado interactuando con los chicos nuevos que han conocido y dormir con él, podía sentir que al día siguiente algo iba a cambiar y eso la preocupaba. No todos los planes tenían buenas noticias, unas ciertas existían lados negativos._

_De esos monstros había oído que el proceso de crear "Seis Caminos de Reencarnación" estaba comenzando a tener éxitos y mañana iban a realizar el último procedimiento para finalizarlo. Al ver a Mukuro ensangrentado en su ojo derecho, no le horrorizaba su aspecto sino le daba miedo de cómo ellos iban a matarle durante la prueba._

_No quería que eso pasara. Mukuro se había convertido en alguien querido para ella, no le importaba estar en su lugar. Si él moría…_

_Unos brazos rodeando su cintura la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos._

_-kufufu, no tienes porque preocuparte, Tsunayoshi-chan. Estoy perfectamente bien –le habló como si leído sus pensamientos._

_-Pero, no lo entiendes, Mukuro. Si entras otra vez por esa puerta, nunca más volverás –pronunció mirándolo con ojos llorosos sin poder evitarlo, tenía mucho miedo que esos temores se hicieran realidad._

_Mukuro intentó consolarla y calmarla, mañana no sabía si el plan que tenía en mente iba a resultar. Era algo loco, el plan era que ganara el poder que esos bastardos le estaban implantando para utilizarlo con el fin de matarlos y así escaparse junto con Tsuna y los demás; pero si no sucediera eso, intentaría ganarles tiempo para que puedan escaparse, después de todo no tenía nada que perder si llegara a morir._

_Sus ojos de repente brillaron cuando llegó a un tema que siempre ha querido compartirlo solamente con la pequeña niña._

_-Tsuna-chan, si lográramos salir juntos. ¿Serías mi novia?_

_La joven parpadeó ante aquella pregunta sin saber que sus mejillas muy pronto se tornaban rojas. Esto provocó una sonrisa de gracia de Mukuro pero sincera mientras esperaba su respuesta. Tsuna no dudó en responderle con un gesto tímido en la cabeza, el peliazul sonrió más satisfecho con la respuesta. _

_Sin más le dio un beso tierno y dulce en la frente, para luego ambos caer rendidos en los eternos brazos invisibles del Morfeo, soñando en encontrarse en un mundo libre con tal de escaparse de la prisionera realidad con un pequeño hilo de esperanza de escaparse alguna vez del infierno en la tierra, dependiendo de lo que les espera la mañana._

* * *

><p>Tsuna se había despertado agitado con un sudor frío correr en su cuerpo con los ojos desorbitados mientras luchaba todo lo posible con volver a recuperar el aire perdido.<p>

Al mirar a su alrededor, notó que se encontraba en su dormitorio.

Suspiró tras notar que había tenido el mismo sueño de siempre, no. Era un recuerdo de su terrible niñez.

Habían pasado como 8 años luego de aquella vez.

Según lo que podía recordar fue que ella había sufrido otra prueba del grado de su llama, el calor la había sofocado tanto que había perdido la conciencia. Antes de cerrar los ojos pudo oír gritos de dolor de Mukuro en otra habitación y unos gritos de éxito de esos malditos cuando terminaron el proceso de los seis caminos. En cuánto abrió sus parpados nuevamente, se encontraba en los brazos cálidos pero seguros de Mukuro mientras toda la habitación estaba manchada de sangre y cuerpos inertes de los hombres vestidos de blanco.

No recordó la vez que se habían separado, todo fue tan rápido en cuánto una familia de origen respetable tomó la decisión en adoptarla. Esa familia no era una común o rica, sino era Vongola, una organización mafiosa.

Al principio no se había sentido tan cómoda, debido a una mala experiencia que tuvo con los Estraneo junto con los niños que tuvieron la misma desgracia. Pero más después, pudo sentirse por primera vez estar en su hogar.

Eran diferentes, con propósitos e ideales a disposición de ayudar a los demás con la palabra y la espada en la que el honor y la ayuda a los débiles estaban escritos.

A fin de cuentas, puso toda su pasión con los Vongola en ayudar a los necesitados.

En el transcurso de su vida había conocido a muchos amigos, ahora parte de la familia, entre ellos estaban: Gokudera Hayato; Yamamoto Takeshi; Ryôhei Sasagawa; Hibari Kyouya; Lambo; Dino, considerado como su hermano mayor por ser muy sobreprotector con ella, a veces le hacía recordar a su padre y Reborn, quien se había convertido en su tutor en cuanto lo conoció. También Kyoko Sasagawa, la hermana menor de Ryôhei quien se había convertido en su mejor amiga junto con Haru Miura, Bianchi la hermana mayor de Gokudera e I-pin amiga de Lambo.

A pesar de disfrutar su nueva vida, aún se preguntaba que podría estar haciendo Mukuro y los otros ahora. No escuchó ninguna noticia acerca de él, fue como si de repente se hubiera esfumado con el viento tal como la niebla al desaparecerse en el aire.

Al menos, le hubiera gustado verlo otra vez. Su rostro, sus abrazos, su sonrisa, su indescifrable mirada cautivante y su perfume. Todo lo que es parte de él lo había guardado en su corazón, con la esperanza de que tal vez lo encontraría nuevamente.

Su querido abuelo, Nono había informado que habrá un baile para la celebración de su decimo sexto cumpleaños junto con las familias aliadas que los había conocido hace unos años cortos.

Entrando a su habitación luego de su reunión familiar, lo único que haría sería descansar por un momento todo sus divagaciones se cortaron cuando divisó una rosa negra descansando en los edredones.

Recogiendo la extraña flor, buscó con la vista fuera de la ventana y a su alrededor. Era extraño, en los jardines del patio crecían rosas de tonos blanco, rojo, amarillo y rosa pero no había ninguna del tono negro.

Normalmente las mucamas cambiaban de rosas en tiempos necesarios cuando era un día festivo o sólo lo era para embellecer la sala y los pasillos. ¿Será que se equivocaron de habitación y por un momento se les cayó la flor extraña?

Sin darse cuenta, una sombra la observaba por unos segundos desde el árbol cercano a la ventana que en un parpadeo había desaparecido.

El sol había caído con el crepúsculo para dar paso a la luna creciente con su plateada forma curva alzar hasta lo más alto del solitario y oscuro cielo, que poco a poco parecía inundarse en un mar infestado de preciosas estrellas de luces eternas.

La fiesta con apenas pequeños grupos de comunidad fue llenándose de muchas personas que para Tsuna fue imposible encontrar a sus amigos, tampoco podía ver a sus amigas.

Estaba perdida en la casa de su familia, entre medio de un mar de personas vestidas de negro y otras con elegantes vestidos, lo que había olvidado era la temática que habían elegido para la fiesta: el baile de las máscaras. Era un tema muy tradicional en Venecia, pero sus amigas quedaron entusiasmadas con lo elegido especialmente Haru, ya que era fanática de los disfraces cosplay.

El vestido que sus amigas lo habían elegido estaba en una lista de las ropas que menos usaría, aunque tenía que conformarse por la intención que han puesto en sus esfuerzos. Se trata de un vestido corto hasta los muslos satén champage con tela fina diseñada de encaje encima, zapatos elegantes negros con tiras y gargantilla cinta raso negra con un medallón dibujado de una mujer en perfil.

En la fiesta no hubo nada especial, platicó con los chicos y disfrutó pasando tiempo con Kyoko, Haru y las demás, saludó a los miembros de las familias aliadas como Giglio Nero, Tomasso, Gesso, Shimon, Varia y Arcobaleno.

Pero había algo que le faltaba, y sabía muy bien lo que se trataba. A pesar de estar con gente que la trataron como parte de una amorosa comunidad y sentirse querida por los demás. Al menos…

_Le hubiera gustado verlos a "ellos". _

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta había chocado con alguien de manera repentina, sin querer su antifaz se le había caído.

-L-lo siento mucho, no era mi intención –levantando la cabeza se quedó congelada, a pesar de que la persona con quien había chocado llevaba una máscara, no le impedía observar el resto de su rasgo.

Se trataba de un joven alto, por su cuerpo fuerte pero esbelto bajo ese traje completamente negro inclusive la camisa con la corbata blanca. Cabello azulado con flequillos a la altura de su rostro con una cola de caballo al final, piel de un color hermoso y notable mucho más que la suya. Pero, lo que más le llamaba la atención fue el peinado, comparado graciosamente con la de una fruta.

No podía creerlo, era una ilusión o la realidad…si era la primera, tenía que desaparecer ahora antes que caída en un juego de mala pasada. Y si era lo segundo, no podía evitar estar en shock por un momento.

Tenía que saber si era "él".

-Muku

Antes de terminar su pronunciación, el misterioso peliazul tomó su mano sin previo aviso para guiarla a un lugar alejado de las personas. La pelicastaña no se molestó ante aquella repentina acción debido al shock, simplemente se dejó llevar mientras disfrutaba del perfume que liberaba los cabellos elegantes del joven al igual que la suavidad tentativa de sus manos.

Finalmente, se había detenido en el patio del jardín iluminado por las luces instaladas en las estatuas, árboles y arbustos. Era un lugar magnífico y hermoso donde el espectáculo fue hecho exclusivamente para ellos.

-kufufufu, finalmente nos encontramos –alzando su mano lentamente comenzó a quitarse la máscara para revelar el rostro de su primer amigo- Tsunayoshi-chan.

Tsuna abrió los ojos par a par, sabía muy bien que era él. Pero nunca se lo imaginó tan cambiado, el rostro de Mukuro era alargado con una curva elegante y masculina, su flequillo (anteriormente demasiado corto cuando niño) es mucho más largo que la última vez en que lo vio, sus ojos eran maduros pero de los mismos tonos excepto su ojo rojo con un símbolo seis en japonés, el resultado de los seis caminos. Pero aún así, no quitaba su atractivo.

No sabía que decir, aquel niño que lo había conocido en su terrible pero agradable infancia se había convertido en un hombre apuesto y elegante.

-Mukuro… -pronunció apenas sin salirse del asombro.

El peliazul sonrió, su amiga también había cambiado. Se había convertido de una pequeña niña a una hermosa muchacha que ahora mismo veía, su mirada avellana seguía siendo brillante desde que la conoció aquella mirada que tanto lo había cautivado junto con la sonrisa que solía regalarle.

Alargó su mano elegantemente sin dejar de sonreír hacia la pelicastaña.

-Te gustaría bailar en esta pieza conmigo –

Tsuna lo miraba hipnotizada por su cambiada voz, sonaba madura y seductora. Sin más aceptó su mano sin ninguna objeción o duda.

El muchacho sonrió ante su respuesta, tal como aquella vez. Colocando su otra mano en la cintura de la chica mientras guió la mano de la muchacha para que la colocara en el hombro.

El compás de la lejana música era perfecta para el ambiente romántico de ambos jóvenes, la noche estrellada junto con el espectáculo de luces doradas iluminando el enorme patio y las bellas flores. Sin duda, todo era hermoso, tanto que Tsuna pensaba que podría ser magia de una hermosa fantasía o el truco de una ilusión maligna.

Abrazada a Mukuro disfrutaba de su calor, aquel calor agradable que había compartido siendo niños lo podía sentir ahora mismo. No deseaba ningún regalo de cumpleaños, para ella todo lo material era algo sin valor que se desvanecía con cada era. Su único deseo de cumpleaños estaba justo aquí con ella.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Tsunayoshi-chan –pronunció colocándole una rosa negra junto con unos mechones castaños detrás de su oreja.

Tsuna lo miró con asombro, entonces aquella rosa…se trataba de él.

Sin más, Mukuro acortó la distancia que los separaba para dar un roce para luego juntar sus labios con los de ella. Tsuna no lo negó, no quería separarse de él nuevamente. Al principio se trataba de un beso leve que luego se tornó apasionado con cierta sensualidad oscura y ardiente.

No importaba tantas veces que pudo sentir el infierno en la tierra, no se comparaban con las llamas del amor que podía sentir. Sólo le importaba estar atrapada en una de las ilusiones de sus sueños lejanos que ha compartido con él. Lo único que deseaba era estar aferrada con Mukuro, no quería escaparse tampoco quería gozar de tanta libertad sin sentido.

Sabía muy bien que desde el día en que dieron la palabra y lograron finalmente librarse de aquel averno, sería suya para siempre.

Si estar con alguien sería estar atado para toda la eternidad, entonces que así sea.

_"En todas las vidas te elegiré, del mismo modo en que me haz elegido...para siempre"_

* * *

><p><strong>69 x Fem 27, la segunda!<strong>

**Estaba pensando en publicar Tsuna con otros personajes, pero de repente se me ocurrió escribir una segunda de Mukuro y Tsuna. Es una de mis parejas favoritas al igual que R27, F27, 1827 y G27. jeje, les prometo que para la próximo subiré sobre los otros personajes, tengan paciencia.**

**Perdón por la tardanza, debido a mis proyectos de facultad más el examen que tendré dentro de la semana entrante no me dio tiempo para escribir otros fic's.**

**Espero que les hayan gustado.**

**Viva Tsuna!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**


	13. Target 13

**KHR! No me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano-san.**

**Summary: Fem Tsuna x all!**

**Advertencia: trío nomás.**

* * *

><p><strong>·::The Best Moment::·<strong>

**By Underword **

_Mukuro Rokudo x Fem Tsuna x Kyouya Hibari_

**Target 13: Sakura Addiction**

En el hábitat natural del reinado animal. El herbívoro era el único ser débil, y al ser así la consecuencia sería ser consumido por un carnívoro. En esta regla no hay excepción, a veces dos carnívoros luchan entre sí por el derecho de acabar al herbívoro que encontraron, otras veces pueden trabajar juntos para acabar a sus presas. Pero, ¿qué se puede hacer cuando el carnívoro se enamora del herbívoro? Y, peor aún cuando dos se enamoran de una persona.

La persona, mejor dicho, la "herbívoro" de esta historia es una chica de 14 años llamada Tsuna Sawada. En el instituto donde estudia, Nami-chuu es considerada "Dame-Tsuna"; pero lo que nadie sabía hasta ahora, es la futura jefa de una poderosa familia mafiosa de Italia: Vongola. Era una muchacha de naturaleza tímida, aunque muchos crean que era débil tenía una voluntad tan fuerte que se asemejaba a una pared de acero. Todo es gracias a un pequeño asesino a sueldo enviado por Vongola Nono, llamado Reborn. El peligro a su entorno la obligó a adaptarse y cambiar, convirtiéndose en una persona con una fortaleza única que estaba dispuesta a usar toda su resolución para proteger a aquellos que tanto le importaba.

Pero, a pesar de haber vencido a muchos oponentes. Hasta los más difíciles, aún no cambiaba. Seguía siendo una herbívoro, perdonaba hasta sus enemigos y usaba la fuerza sólo para proteger a los otros o auto-defenderse.

No tenía pasión por la batalla, a pesar de haberse enfrentado hasta la mismísima muerte, eso no afectaba su naturaleza pacífica. Era demasiado agradable.

El primero de los carnívoros está Kyouya Hibari, el temido presidente del comité disciplinario de 16 años y guardián de la nube de Vongola. Era un verdadero depredador, alguien cruel, sádico, adicto a las batallas e increíblemente poderoso. Es un cazador solitario, que sólo buscaba batallas o enemigos poderosos. Evitaba a toda costa a la familia, debido a su naturaleza solitaria. Las únicas cosas que tanto le importaba, eran los animales (principalmente Roll y Hibird, sus mascotas) y Namimori.

El segundo carnívoro es Mukuro Rokudo, el más poderoso maestro de las ilusiones. Tiene 15 años, líder de la pandilla Kokuyo y guardián de la niebla de Vongola. Al igual que Hibari, es un verdadero depredador que sólo se oculta y está presente en cada peligro esperando para acechar a sus víctimas en el momento oportuno para atacar mediante su escalofriante risa y sus poderes ilusorios. Aborrece a la mafia y su mayor objetivo es destruirla por completo. Él no se preocupaba por nadie, ni siquiera a la familia en la que estaba integrada; sólo era él y su meta, o al menos trata de recordarse a sí mismo. Una persona peligrosa, igualmente cruel y sádica, a pesar de que su cuerpo encadenado este atrapado bajo las frías y oscuras aguas de la prisión Vendicare, su mente, su mayor arma seguía en libertad.

Ellos no la respetan. Kyouya seguía viéndola como un herbívoro y Mukuro tenía la ambición de tomar el control de su cuerpo para llevar a cabo su objetivo.

Tampoco podían estar en el mismo techo. Si fuera así, se desataría una violenta lucha que terminará destruyendo todo el entorno, incluyéndolos. Tsuna por más que intentaba intervenir para evitar eso, ellos hacían lo que querían, lo cual eso le bajaba su autoestima. Porque un jefe debería tener mayor control en sus subordinados.

Hibari, comenzó a verla de otra manera. Esto cambió en el futuro, poca parte pudo notar que estaba madurando, ya dejaba de mostrarse esa fachada tímida y sumisa. Había tomado varias decisiones difíciles que podían afectar su vida, vio tomar el peso de sus responsabilidades en sus hombros y enfrentarse a enemigos letales, especialmente el más fuerte Byakuran Gesso. En el choque de las llamas anaranjadas, por primera vez no la veía como herbívoro.

Pero eso no quería decir que no lo fuera. Entonces ¿qué sería ella ahora?

Una vez vista de esa manera, supo que jamás podía verla debajo de sus talones.

Conoció el lado verdadero de Tsuna y su sonrisa era la cálida luz, cuyo significado era el mensaje de la esperanza para todos, incluyéndolo. Kyouya quería saber, cómo alguien que era débil al principio se había convertido en alguien con una fortaleza tan única.

Para Mukuro, fue un poco tardío. Ella no era nada más que el peón principal de su macabro juego, no era nada más que otra herramienta para llevar a cabo su plan. No tenía otro pensamiento más que eso.

El día había comenzado normal, él se encontraba en la mente de Chrome, siendo su única ventana para observar el exterior envuelto de numerosos trucos y planes próximos. Un repentino escalofrío lo lleva a la realidad. A pesar de estar alejado de su cuerpo, sentía que estaban drenando el agua de su prisión. Una pregunta invadió su mente, llenándolo por primera vez dudas y preocupaciones. ¿Será acaso que Vindice han decidido deshacerse de su cuerpo a pesar de estar vivo?

Observando unos segundos a Chrome, quien se encontraba ocupada cocinando con sus amigas Kyoko, Haru e I-pin. Decidió regresar a su cuerpo original, en unos instantes sintió la pesadez de las cadenas y el agua drenarse por completo.

Sus parpados se abrieron lentamente encontrándose con un par de cálidos ojos color avellana mirándolo con preocupación y felicidad.

Ella lo ha liberado.

Pero ¿por qué?

A pesar de haberla amenazado con tomar su cuerpo, a pesar de haberla atacado junto con sus amigos. ¿Aún lo confiaba?

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar en el momento cuando Tsuna lo estaba ayudando a caminar para salirse de Vindice junto con Timoteo, Iemitsu y Reborn esperándolos.

Aún no tenía movilidad total de su cuerpo, ella pudo notarlo y con una voz suave que siempre tenía le exigió que descansara un poco, para después seguir ayudándolo a caminar.

Mukuro se queda por primera vez en silencio. Nadie ha tenido el valor o la osadía de mandarle, aunque una pequeña voz en el interior de su cabeza le decía que nadie lo ha cuidado de una manera suave como lo hacía Tsuna.

Él también se dio cuenta de ciertas cosas sobre ella.

Ambos llegaron a una confusión, poco a poco comenzaron a desarrollar sensaciones inexplicables, una dura batalla silenciosa comenzó a desarrollar comenzando a disputar quién sería el dueño de ella.

Mukuro no tenía miedo de romper los límites, en este caso invadir el espacio personal de Tsuna. Ella siempre se mostraba preocupada por él o de vez en cuando, cada rato que podía (debido a los constantes entrenamientos de Reborn) lo visitaba. Por esta vez, la idea de tomar su cuerpo se encontraba fuera de su mente.

Hibari era demasiado directo. Cuando Tsuna se encontraba sola, sin Gokudera o Yamamoto, permanecía a su lado sin pronunciar alguna palabra. La pelicastaña se había sorprendido de su repentina presencia, pero luego se relajó mientras trataba de encontrar alguna charla adecuada con su guardián de la nube; sin importar lo poco que hablaba.

Los otros días de la semana, Tsuna había recibido un inesperado beso de parte de Mukuro cuando visitó Kokuyo Land para entregar a Chrome la comida preparada por Kyoko y Haru. Se había quedado estática ante el frío y suave tacto de sus labios, nunca antes había recibido un beso de alguien, y menos de su guardián de la niebla, el más distante de sus subordinados.

Tsuna había ido a la escuela con un sonrojo notable en sus mejillas, la mayoría de sus amigos habían creído que tenía fiebre o algo parecido, ya que ésta nunca contó sobre lo ocurrido. El que había notado lo que pasó, fue Hibari, quien ahora mismo tenía intenciones homicidas hacia el maldito cabeza de piña.

En cambio, Kyouya le había dejado un chupón en el cuello de la pelicastaña, dejándole una marca reclamándola como suya.

Tsuna estaba dolida y enfadada con ellos de que la vieran como premio, un juguete nuevo para luchar. Estaba preocupada por el bienestar de todos sus guardianes y no iba dejar que la manipularan, exceptuando su tutor, y que jugaran con sus sentimientos. Ellos trataban de estar con ella a solas, pero Tsuna se negaba y hacía todo lo posible para evitarlos.

Pero, eso no los detenía. Eso la hacía cada vez más interesante para ambos carnívoros.

Mukuro con su propio cuerpo, usó su nueva táctica de espiar a Tsuna en sueños. Entrando en su mente de manera silenciosa, cuando estaba lo suficientemente dormida para observar sus pensamientos.

Pero lo que veía no eran sueños agradables. Era una pesadilla oscura y horrible teñida de sombras y de sangre, eran los de la Corona fúnebre junto con Byakuran del futuro; vio como todos los demás tanto sus guardianes como sus amigas, el arcobaleno del sol y él se encontraban inertes tendidos en el suelo, el mundo oscuro estaba lleno de sangre y se oía resonar la siniestra risa de ese maldito peliblanco. Mientras la joven Sawada, no hacía nada más que llorar de tristeza y dolor.

Mukuro podía notar que esto no era la primera vez, llegó a una duda sobre el porqué Tsuna no había contado a nadie; luego cayó en cuenta que ella lo hacía para no preocuparles.

Que chica tan estúpida, clavando su tridente en uno de los charcos carmesí, en un instante el lugar había cambiado a un ambiente más agradable. Había una luz cálida y dorada iluminar el campo verde adornado de hermosas flores y grandes árboles gigantes, los guardianes se encontraban vivos y Reborn lo mismo; Tsuna se encontraba con un vestido blanco junto con sus amigas quienes la sonreían para luego colocarle una hermosa corona de flores en la cabeza.

Tsuna observó a Mukuro vestido con camisa blanca y pantalón negro, sin poder evitarlo, lo abrazó con fuerza para después susurrarle _"gracias, gracias" _acompañada de lágrimas de felicidad.

Mukuro por primera vez, había sonreído sinceramente mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Tsuna al día siguiente, había aparecido en Kokuyo Land. Ignorando las quejas de Ken, se le había acercado a Mukuro sin temor. Le susurró un gracias nuevamente, le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego dejarle un canasto de comidas que le había preparado y se va.

Kyouya en cambio, para desahogar su frustración al haber sido ignorado por Tsuna comenzó a golpear a aquellos que se burlaban de ella a sus espaldas. No le importaba sus estúpidas caras que decían "por qué nos golpea, Hibari-san", lo único que quería era darles su merecido.

Tsuna aparece en su oficina con su almuerzo, lo deja en la mesa y le agradece dándole un beso en la mejilla también.

La joven Vongola pudo comprender que ellos hacían todo por ella, por muy egoístas que fueran. Desde la visita de Mukuro en sus sueños hasta las palabras de Kyouya como "Deja de ser un herbívoro o te morderé" (esta vez no decía hasta la muerte, porque la quería viva), sonaba duro pero sabía su significado.

Ella ha crecido más y ha madurado hasta convertirse en una hermosa mujer. Era como el hermoso cerezo florecido, cuyos finos y delicados pétalos rosados traía adicciones que drogaba a cualquier ser humano.

Tenía varios hombres a sus pies, muchos de sus pretendientes de la mafia tenían deseos de casarse con ella para fusionar las familias, pero todos y cada uno de ellos fueron derrotados por ambos carnívoros.

Finalmente ellos pudieron comprender que Tsuna no podía pertenecer a uno de ellos, sino a los dos. Después de todo, ellos eran los carnívoros y no tenían rivales que amenazaran con quitarles lo que más amaban.

Ella pensaba lo mismo con el pasar de los años, no podía escoger a uno de ellos sino a los dos. Sonaba un poco egoísta de su parte, pero era su deseo quedarse con ellos y ser parte de ellos.

Nadie podía entender la relación de dos carnívoros y de un herbívoro, el amor que habría un trío era algo inexplicable y retorcido.

Tsuna yacía en la cama acostada con ambos hombres, era feliz estando con las personas que amaba. Podía ser anormal, pero rara vez, era una de las mejores cosas que le pudo suceder.

Para ella, el amor no tenía límites ni explicaciones. Era como una adicción a las flores del cerezo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ****Esto fue 692718. Me gusta el trío, y es la primera vez que escribo uno. Espero que les hayan gustado el otro segmento de The Best Moment, lamento haberme tardado mucho. Debido a los proyectos que tenía que hacer de la facultad no me dio tiempo, además trataba de decidir que capi subir de Fem Tsuna con alguien. **

**También me puse a publicar fic's sobre mis personajes favoritos y un nuevo fic de Fem Tsuna "Unlimited Sky", espero que los lean y opinen.**

**Plis, Reviews!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi de The Best Moment.**

** Matta Ne! ^^**


	14. Target 14

**·::The Best Moment::·**

**By Underword **

_**·Chapter Special·**_

_Fem Tsuna x ?_

**Target 14: Chocolate and Romance**

_Odio este día._

Lo odiaba con todo su ser y a cualquier persona relacionada con este odioso día.

Día de San Valentín.

El día en que varias chicas suspiraban de amor como tontas y daban sus chocolates a los chicos que les gustaban como muestra de sus sinceros sentimientos por ellos, a través de las cajas rosas con cintas rojas llenos de dibujos de corazones.

No podía evitar sentir ciertas nauseas y ascos con solo verlos.

Ignoraba si la decían antipática, le daba igual todo. Al igual que los chicos de su clase que se morían en recibir sus chocolates desde que se había vuelto popular, odiaba tener tanta atención.

La verdad, odiaba todo.

No le importaba si por ese día no tenía pareja o una persona respecta que recibiera sus chocolates, no tenía pensado en dárselo a alguien que no valiera la menor pena.

Excepto a sus mejores y únicas amigas como Kyōko, Hana, Haru. Al igual que Ryōhei, su mejor amigo que lo consideraba un hermano mayor y sus fieles guardianes, en este caso Lambo, Yamamoto y Gokudera.

Luego estaban Hibari y Mukuro, aunque dudaba que ellos estuvieran en su lista de los pocos que recibirían chocolates.

Después, por supuesto, el pequeño y encantador Fuuta, su madre, Bianchi (obligadamente se lo iba a dar, ya que era una "invitada" más en su casa), tal vez Dino (aunque no entendía porque se auto proclamó su hermano mayor), su padre (tal vez se lo envenenaría con la receta de Bianchi antes de enviársela), Shamal (haría lo mismo como a su padre) y Reborn, por supuesto.

A pesar de ser el hitman más maldito, pesado, sádico e irritante disfrazado de un inocente bebé que haya conocido en su más loca y maldita vida. Es su mentor, uno de gran confianza y que siempre estuvo para ayudarla en los momentos más difíciles.

Se lo debía, quizás mucho más de lo pensado.

Tal vez a otras personas como Varia (lo descartó en un segundo), eran un grupo maldito y lleno de locos, quizás el día de San Valentín no era lo suyo. Shimon, hubo unas grandes disputas por sus anteriores luchas y batalla sin sentido mediante un malentendido, por más que se sintiera enfadada con ellos tenía que reflexionar que no tenían la culpa, quizás la mayor parte de la culpa.

Miró el cielo con cierto detenimiento en búsqueda de una respuesta, los colores del mediodía sin nubes que lo estorbara la ayudaba bastante para aclarar sus pensamientos.

Quizás, solo quizás sería el único día en que los perdonaría.

En estos momentos se encontraba en casa, mañana sería el día de los enamorados, según lo que leyó en Italia los hombres eran los que regalaban chocolates y otros postres a las mujeres más importantes de sus vidas como la madre, las hermanas y sus parejas. En caso de Japón, las chicas obsequiaban chocolates a los chicos que le gustaban como muestra de amor sincero.

Nunca seguía una tradición tan cursi y de poca importancia, en sus años anteriores preparaba chocolates para las personas más importantes de su vida. Jamás tuvo a alguien que le gustara de verdad, su corazón endurecido por las burlas y abusos de los otros niños, al igual que la marcha de su progenitor (que ya había superado aquello tras conocer la verdad), la convirtieron en alguien reservada, recia e indiferente.

Abría su corazón solo a los más cercanos y personas de su confianza, había asegurado que nunca se enamoraría o entregaría su corazón por alguien que no fuera la familia. Era su único lugar que lo mantendría protegido y bien escondido en su interior.

Nunca fue buena en expresarlo abiertamente, tampoco en decir cosas lindas. Pero, ellos sabían que cuando lo hacía, no necesitaba palabras, con sólo demostrarlo era lo suficiente.

Miró los ingredientes que había conseguido esta tarde en el mercado, consiguió todo para preparar postres y otros dulces, al igual que los materiales para hacer las decoraciones. Detuvo su mirada entre sus cosas, tal vez regalar su comida y escribirles mensajes era lo menos que podría hacer por ellos.

Siempre fue buena en la cocina, en mensajes, según lo que Kyōko y Hana le habían dicho era que lo escribía con mucha sinceridad, sin ocultar nada y conmovía para quienes lo leían.

Nunca creyó que la escritura fuera lo suyo, aunque, quizás esta sería su única manera de mostrar su agradecimiento a todos.

Comenzó a preparar todo, los chocolates eran tradicionales internacionalmente para ese día, así sería lo primero que haría para empezar, después cocinaría otros postres como cupcakes, bombones, trufas y otras.

Además de chocolate, se consiguió fresas, frutos del bosque, banana, menta, nueces, almendras, cremas y hasta vinos de sabores dulces a bases de frutas rojas.

Cada chocolate tendría un sabor único para cada uno de sus guardianes también mostraría que sus personalidades están conectados armoniosamente con sus virtudes, esos serían sus chocolates.

Los pondría en cajas u bolsas sencillas, nunca pondría corazones en sus diseños, le parecía cursi porque para ella con sólo regalar chocolates y escribiendo mensajes de gratitud eran lo suficientes para demostrar cuan importantes son esas personas para uno.

Puso colores característicos magenta para Gokudera, azul para Yamamoto, amarillo para Ryōhei, verde para Lambo, violeta para Hibari y añil para Mukuro. Y todos tendrían cintas rojas y rosadas.

También a Enma sería negro en cintas rojas.

Los otros en cajas rosas, bolsas transparentes.

Y claro, las tarjetas.

Miró aquellos pedazos de papeles blancos con pequeños diseños rosas y plateados, le tomó un buen rato para pensar que escribir en las hojas como indicio de su sinceridad.

Cada uno de ellos le producía sensaciones extrañas y difíciles de expresar, algunas molestas y otras agradables. Pero, había alguien que le producía aquellos sentimientos tan confusos y ambivalentes, al menos solo dos que le daban vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza, como un remolino interminable.

Comenzó a trazar con la pluma ligeramente lo primero que se le venía en la mente, el tiempo parecía no existir y simplemente sentía la brisa asomarse por la ventana en una fresca y agradable caricia.

Agradecía que nadie estuviera en casa, se acordó que su madre llevó a Fuuta, Lambo e I-pin a pasear mientras iba de compras. Bianchi tal vez salió para buscar algún tipo de receta para sus chocolates para su amado Reborn y Reborn, en alguna parte para descansar o estar lejos de su mantecosa "novia".

Tenía la casa para ella sola, se sentía en paz y tranquila, le daba tiempo suficiente para pensar en las notas y dar fin a su preparación de regalos para San Valentín.

Aunque lo odiara, tal vez este día sería diferente.

.

El desayuno transcurrió a la normalidad, Lambo e I-pin discutían mientras peleaban por su comida, Fuuta comía mientras en su mente podría predecir respectivos rankings de alguna temática al azar, Bianchi dándole de comer a Reborn como toda niñera, aunque éste parecía no darle suma importancia y Nana en la cocina mientras tarareaba una agradable canción sin nombre.

Les había dado regalos a todos ellos, excepto a Reborn, ya saben para evitar otro molesto problema con su "novia" posesiva. Cada uno los aceptó gustosamente, se sintió satisfecha con verlos sonreír y escuchar las gracias; para Tsuna era más que suficiente, sin esperar nada a cambio.

Nana le había preparado un delicioso obento relacionado con este día "tan especial" y que lo abriera en la escuela como sorpresa, Tsuna no necesitaría adivinarlo aunque intentaría que la curiosidad no la ganara.

Al abandonar el comedor, los curiosos como Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta y Bianchi notaron los regalos en la bolsa que Tsuna se había llegado consigo y decidieron preguntarle a Nana sobre aquello.

-Esos chocolates deben ser para los amigos de Tsu-chan –sonrió de solo pensarlo- Siempre hace para ellos.

-Tsuna-nee no tiene algún enamorado –preguntó Fuuta con curiosidad, ocasionando que Reborn sintiera lo mismo.

Nana rió en respuesta.

-A ella nunca le interesó los chicos, al principio creí que Ryōhei-kun sería su enamorado pero es como un hermano nada más –

-Que pena, creía que Tsuna-nee sí tenía a alguien especial –dijo I-pin con cierta decepción.

-Gyajajah, Lambo-sama fue el primero que recibió los chocolates de Tsuna-nee! Yo soy su enamorado! –

-Lambo, todos recibimos los chocolates de Tsuna-nee –regañó I-pin ante el comportamiento maleducado de su amigo.

-Lambo-sama tiene los chocolates y Reborn no –ante aquella aclaración recibió un golpe volador de parte del hitman.

Nadie había dicho nada ante aquello, era típico de Lambo en tener intenciones de molestar al sicario y recibir uno de sus golpes a cambio. Reborn agradeció la comida para luego abandonar el comedor, Bianchi se había ofrecido en acompañarlo pero su "novio" le dio un no por respuesta con la excusa que quería estar solo.

Había entendido la razón que Tsuna no le había entregado todavía su chocolate, sí, él ya lo sabía pero decidió actuar como si no estuviera enterado con el asunto. Una parte se sintió molesto, a pesar de todo sonrió, ya vería que castigo podría darle a su estudiante.

Llegando al instituto donde estudiaba, se sentía un irritante aire de enamoradas gritando y suspirando estúpidamente para el tan llegado y ansiado día de San Valentín.

Se preguntaba por qué tanto entusiasmo por un día corriente cambiando el nombre como día de los enamorados, ni que fuera tan especial como para olvidarse de lo que en verdad importaba.

Para su suerte sus mejores amigas como Kyōko y Hana nunca le interesaron ese día, lo tomaban como uno normal o no le ponían tanto interés. Kyōko solía preparar chocolates para sus más cercanos mientras Hana le daría chocolates para algún chico que valiera la pena, entre ellos uno maduro e inteligente.

Ignorando el amontonamiento de varios estudiantes que ni daban importancia, se encaminó decididamente hacia la entrada del edificio.

Sonrió con cierta satisfacción ante los gritos de horror de los estudiantes, no necesitaba voltearse para saber que se trataba al respecto, Suzuki Adelheid era como la versión femenina de Hibari. Una guapa chica con carácter y su amor por las reglas de disciplina, contando también sus excusas de celos por el comportamiento pervertido de su novio Julie.

A pesar de su típica fachada de indiferencia calmada, los nervios se afloraban con cada paso que daba.

No era común que estuviera nerviosa, era su primera vez. Una vez dentro de la clase, seguramente vería a sus mejores amigas contando a sus fieles guardianes.

Dio un largo suspiro, dejando escapar la tensión acumulada por sus hombros.

-_Relájate, Tsuna. Esto es para demostrar cual agradecida estás con ellos _–miró con determinación, lo hará y no por este día, sino por los que tanto le importaba.

Al entrar la clase, supo que lo hizo a tiempo, los estudiantes aun conversaban de alguna temática en particular y el profesor aun no había llegado a clases.

Tenía tiempo para pensar que decir.

-Ohayo, Tsuna-chan! –

-Ohayo, Tsuna -

-Yo, Tsuna! –

-Ohayo gozaimasu, Juudaime –

-Ohayo, minna! –devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa a Kyōko, Hana, Yamamoto y Gokudera. Se miró la mano donde tenía la bolsa con los chocolates, bien escondida de la vista, era el momento- Chicos –

De repente, una horda de chicas se acumuló alrededor de sus guardianes de la lluvia y de la tormenta, no se podía visibilizarlos solo había una pared de chicas vestidas con uniforme de Namimori temporada otoño. El aire se vio envuelto de gritos de entusiasmo, peleas y exclamaciones de locas enamoradas.

Tsuna se quedó boquiabierta de incredulidad, no debía sorprenderse, era predecible que algo así pasaría debido que sus amigos eran los chicos más populares de la clase.

-No entiendo el por qué tanto alboroto, son solo otros chicos monos –comentó Hana con cierto pesadez.

-Hana-chan –pronunció Kyōko.

La pelicastaña no podía estar de acuerdo con su amiga, si las chicas fueran como ella, tal vez en estos momentos si podría entregar, sin ningún problema, sus chocolates a sus amigos.

Antes de eso.

-Tengan –rebuscó de su bolsa y extendió dos bolsas transparentes decorados con cintas rojas y rosas llenos de dulces y bombones de chocolate- ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!

Sus amigas aceptaron los regalos tomando con cuidado sus bolsitas.

-No debiste en molestarte, Tsuna –expresó Hana sinceramente con una leve sonrisa.

-Arigato, Tsuna-chan –la Sasagawa menor rebuscó de su bolso para sacar una pequeña cajita rosa decorada con corazones negros y rojos - ¡Feliz San Valentín también! –le regaló una tierna sonrisa que la contagió por completo.

-Arigato, Kyōko-chan -la pelicastaña al tomarla sintió el tacto suave de la tela, supo que estaba forrada con papel terciopelo, sentía una pequeña curiosidad de su contenido.

-Eso si quieres… puedes abrirla cuando estés en casa. Es un regalo de parte de Hana-chan y yo –

De sus mejores amigas.

-No te sorprendas, viniendo de mí tú vales la pena mucho más que los demás –contestó Hana, a pesar que tratara de sonar como si fuera lo más normal había sinceridad teñida en sus palabras.

-Arigato –

En cuanto el profesor ingresó a las clases, los estudiantes se dispersaron regresando a sus respectivos asientos. Las molestas chicas cuando finalmente libraron a sus amigos, se pudo apreciar múltiples de cajas y bolsas de chocolates acumulados entre los agotados brazos de Yamamoto y un irritante Gokudera.

Sintió cierta empatía por ellos, ser una cara bonita era molesto a veces, al menos las consecuencias de ser guapo a sus maneras. Recordaba el cambio que tuvo al dejar de ser considerada Dame Tsuna, los chicos de su edad y los mayores no dejaban de mirarla y sentirse atraídos por ella.

A veces, le gustaría volver a su título de Dame Tsuna para que todos la dejaran en paz.

La clase andaba con normalidad, no la preocupaba en lo absoluto, tanto que ignoraba por completo una clase aburrida que estaba por debajo de un día que tenía nombre y se podía llamarlo fecha especial.

Miró un asiento vacío, al parecer, Enma no estaba presente por hoy. No necesitó pensarlo dos veces, aquel chico de aspecto solitario y sombrío de grandes pero tristes ojos rojos y una mirada llena de sufrimiento era alguien mucho menos afortunado que ella. Le perseguían perros grandes, los chicos mayores lo golpeaban y ninguna chica le hablaba, al menos las que no sean ella, P-Shitt o Adelheid.

De solo pensar en el joven y tímido líder de los Shimon, le hacía olvidar de su enojo con la famiglia opuesta a Vongola. Se supone que debería seguir enfada con ellos, por todo lo que hicieron a su famiglia y las causas que los iba a conllevar a una posible guerra; sabía por ende de los malentendidos, aunque luego de haber ganado en sus batallas, Tsuna nunca quiso dirigirles alguna palabra a ellos ni siquiera a Enma.

No le importaba si sus ancestros fueron íntimos amigos, les había perdonado pero nunca había dicho que sería indulgente. Lo que acababan de hacer no podría haber alguna corrección, aunque si había sucedido.

Miró el cielo una vez más, había elegido este mismo día para agradecer y mostrar su sinceridad por los que más le importaba, también sería un día para perdonar y olvidarse de los errores. Tal como lo había hecho con Mukuro.

Mukuro.

Se le hizo un eco tras haberlo mencionado, recordó su reencuentro con él en Kokuyo Land. El niño misterioso y amistoso que había conocido en su niñez se convirtió en un muchacho poderoso y apuesto.

Un momento.

¿¡Apuesto!?

Se quería golpear la cabeza en innumerables veces por haber mencionado una palabra pecaminosa para su orgullo, si no fuera por el profesor dictando las clases.

-_Demonios_ -se maldijo para sí, ojalá que ese maldito no le hiciera una broma al respecto cuando le entregara su chocolate. Maldición, no había pensado en eso.

El profesor guardó sus notas como finalización de clase, era su oportunidad de decírselo ahora mismo a sus amigos, antes que aquellas estúpidas volvieran a molestarlos.

-Podemos ir a la azotea, tengo algo que decirles –

-Claro, Tsuna. Vamos –

-Por supuesto, Juudai –Gokudera se congeló al divisar algo de lejos pero visible para sus ojos, era claro que no era muy agradable.

Sin mencionar otra cosa, el peliplata a toda velocidad corrió por los pasillos buscando alguna salvación de lo que acababa de ver en unos instantes.

-¿Qué sucede? –se preguntó Yamamoto.

Tsuna al voltearse también, supo el porqué y no se trataba de Bianchi, sino de alguien mucho peor. Y se puso a seguir a Gokudera tomando a Yamamoto por el brazo.

A toda velocidad, se aproximaba entre el humo y un brillo centellante de metal P-Shitt, la guardiana del pantano de Shimon y bautizada UMA por Gokudera por su extraña naturaleza contando su atuendo estrafalario y su personalidad. También, según Tsuna, fan nº 1 de Gokudera.

Una vez en la azotea, por lo menos, salvados hasta ahora de P-Shitt. Tsuna comió todos sus principios nerviosos y restricciones para finalmente armarse de valor y decir al respecto lo que tanto fue acosándola.

-Tomen –sacó de su bolsa dos cajas de chocolate y otros dulces como bombones y cupcakes, forrados en papeles magenta y azul claro decorados en cintas rojas- ¡Feliz San Valentín para ustedes!

-Arigato gozaimasu, Juudaime. Se que como su mano derecha no lo merezco pero juro que será el primero en comérmelo –exclamó el peliplata con estrellas en los ojos, Tsuna lo miró con una expresión que decía "muchas gracias, aunque no sea para tanto" acompañada con una pesada gota en la sien.

-Arigato, Tsuna –agradeció Yamamoto con una sonrisa divertida.

-Yakyuu-baka, deberías decirle algo más a Juudaime!-

-Bueno, entonces yo también me lo comeré primero tu chocolate –

-No me imites, baka! –

No podía evitar sonreír por primera vez, al principio había pensado que no tendría a nadie más en su vida y que sólo le bastaría con tener verdaderas manos con que ayudarle en su camino. Pero ahora, tenía más manos con las que aferrarse para cumplir con su destino lleno de cambios y dificultades, no podría haberlo hecho sin sus guardianes.

Se encaminaba hacia alguna parte, no lo encontró en el gimnasio tampoco a su compañero de lucha, preguntó a los demás boxeadores y le contestaron que estaban en alguna clase de castigo.

La imaginación estaba en segundo plano respecto a la palabra castigo, acudiendo al lugar supuesto no se había equivocado en cuanto divisó una red de caza colgado en los árboles. En lugar de algún animal, eran tres estudiantes sumamente conocidos a sus ojos, dos vestidos con uniformes de Shimon y uno con ropa deportiva.

Esos eran Julie Katou, Kōyō Aoba y su mejor amigo, Ryōhei Sasagawa.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sawada? –preguntó Adelheid sin cambiar su expresión severa dirigida a sus victimas capturadas, era un indicio que la guardiana del glaciar amaba las reglas sin importar que quienes los rompían fueran sus propios compañeros.

-Extremo, Tsuna! ¿Cómo fue tu día? –saludó el peligris al presenciar a su otra hermana.

-Oh! Tsuna-chan preciosa, viniste aquí para saludarme –pronunció Julie con su fachada de chico coqueto y galante provocando un tic facial en la expresión de Adelheid.

-Ryōhei, vine a darte esto –no iba a comenzar con puros rodeos, no era la primera vez que su mejor amigo estaba en manos de la severa presidenta, con Aoba no eran más que un dúo que ocasionaba problemas y desastres.

El peligris lo tomó extendiendo su mano desde la red.

-Extremo! Muchas gracias, Tsuna! –

La chica le sonrió.

-Oi, Tsuna-chan no tienes nada para tu querido amigo Julie –iba a replicarle ante su estúpido intento de coqueteo pero Adelheid se le adelanto repartiendo miles de combos de golpes a su mujeriego novio.

-¡Feliz día de los enamorados, Ryō- quiero decir Oni-san! –lanzó otras cajas de chocolates a Adelheid- Tengan también, les he preparado como regalo no lo desperdicien –

La pelioscura no contestó, Tsuna le dio igual sabía por ende que Adelheid nunca fue alguien de palabras, era igual que Hibari después de todo.

-Si buscas a Enma, está a donde siempre –contestó después de unos ratos de silencio.

La pelicastaña detuvo su camino.

-Arigato –pronunció entre susurros, pero fue audible para los presentes- Si ves a Hibari, dáselos y si lo rechaza puedes amenazarlo –fue todo lo que pudo decir para encaminarse a sus otros destinos.

No necesitaba más palabras para expresarlo, todos podían entender lo que pensaba y su personalidad. A veces no hacían falta las palabras, las acciones valían más que eso y no se lo comparaba con nada.

Por donde comenzaría, había dos caminos por recorrer y podía decidir por uno para luego por otro.

Suspiró para sus adentros, esto era estúpido.

-Kufufu, Tsunayoshi-chan estás indecisa por primera vez –

-Mukuro –pronunció luego de un sobresalto.

El peliazul se rió de su reacción, adoraba que su primera amiga cayera en sus pequeñas bromas y se asustara con solo ocasionarle escalofríos con su presencia, era uno de sus hobbies favoritos desde su reencuentro.

También era su manera de llamarle la atención y tal vez, tener alguna oportunidad de ganarse su corazón. Era algo que no lo mencionaría, por lo menos no en presencia de ella, por lo menos hasta que estuviera lista para admitirlo.

-¿Asustada? –

-Claro no! –le contestó tajante realizando intentos en mostrarse indiferente aunque eso no engañaba a su guardián de niebla.

Mukuro sonrió para sus adentros, se le acercó a su oreja dejando escasos centímetros de distancia.

-En serio que no te hago sentir nerviosa –

-Ugh! –se alejó sobresaltada ante el frío aliento acariciar su oreja, pese que le causó escalofrío muy al fondo lo tomaba muy bien y no sabía el porqué- No hagas eso, maldita sea.

-Kufufu –

Estaba comenzando a molestarse ante su debilidad por los pequeños juegos del Rokudo.

-_Tranquila, Tsuna. Debes calmarte y hacer lo que viniste a hacer _–realizó su propio mantra con tal de despejar su mente y no perder la cabeza- ¿Qué haces aquí, Mukuro? –

-Vaya, esa es la forma de saludarme. Sí que eres alguien fría, Tsunayoshi-chan y eso que yo estaba tan ansioso por verte –le habló con fingida tristeza.

Le daba ganas de golpearlo.

-_Cálmate –_haría caso a su mantra- Y tú tampoco me haz saludado –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para seguir una conversación que la llevaría a futuros rodeos.

-Ya lo hice, si te sirve de consuelo tus gritos son buena forma de saludarme –

-Sí que te gusta irritarme, ¿no? –le habló directamente dejando a un lado los rodeos, notó que llevaba varias cajas de chocolates entre sus manos- Tú también los recibiste –

-Y qué esperabas, es día de San Valentín. M.M y la pequeña Chrome fueron las primeras en dármelos, o acaso estás… celosa –

En el fondo admitía su suposición pero nunca lo admitiría con sus labios, el Rokudo debería estar consciente de su enorme orgullo y sus razones por las que jamás de los jamases estaba dispuesta a humillarse.

-¿De qué hablas? Apuesto que lo haz disfrutado comiéndolos –dio la espalda, no iba permitir que aquel bastardo viera su lado débil, en el que se negaba en mostrárselo. Prefería sufrir los más sádicos y peligrosos entrenamientos de su tutor antes que humillarse ante Mukuro.

El peliazul se rio al respecto, sabía por ende que cada palabra que decía no eran nada más que mentiras disfrazados mediante su fingido enojo y que parte de ella, disfrutaba secretamente.

Tsuna se creía un libro cerrado, cuan equivocada estaba al respecto.

-Tsunayoshi-chan, no me los he comido aún –

-No me mientas –le habló sin dejar de darle la espalda.

-Es verdad –

-Vamos, Mukuro deja de mentirme –al voltear se encontró la mirada heterocromática del Rokudo, que la dejó muda y sin aliento.

El peliazul la agarró por la cintura, sin dejar una escapatoria a la pelicastaña. Esta vez, Tsuna ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, intentó inútilmente por mantener la calma con tal de no desfallecer.

-Estoy siendo honesto contigo, desde siempre lo estoy siendo –susurró provocando escalofríos placenteramente molestos para la chica.

-Sí como no, suéltame ahora mismo –esto era, demasiado. Esperaba que la soltara o sino se desmayaría y no quería que eso sucediera.

-No lo haré hasta que me lo digas, Tsunayoshi-chan –pronunció con seriedad, algo muy inusual en él fue que su sonrisa sádica y burlona había desaparecido de su rostro.

Estaba demasiado cerca. Muy pero muy cerca.

-_Cerca! no te hiperventiles, no te hiperventiles _–aguantar la respiración era demasiado, ya no lo soportaría más.

.

-Eso fue inesperado –

-Pues debiste soltarme cuando te lo pedí –

Por pura reacción, había dado un golpe en la boca del estómago a Mukuro, admitía que se había pasado respecto a eso pero no le dio opción y era su culpa, el muy bastardo se había pasado de la raya con sus bromas.

-Solo quería que me dijeras lo que tenías que decirme –

La chica bufó molesta.

-Iba a decírtelo cuando hiciste eso –suspiró, si continuaba así no iba a llegar a nada y ya se estaba exasperando de los enredos que estaba teniendo con Mukuro- Ten –le arrojó una caja añil empaquetado de chocolates y otros dulces que preparó atado con un lazo rojo y rosa- Es una muestra de agradecimiento, no me importa si no te gusta. Cómelo para no desperdiciarlo –hizo ademanes para retirarse de una vez, le daría igual si Rokudo no aceptaba su regalo. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer y listo, nunca confesaría en voz alta que le dolería un poco su rechazo, sin embargo una mano tomando con suavidad su brazo la detuvo; ya tuvo suficiente con él- ¿Qué demonios te… -

Un beso depositado en su mejilla la silenció en un shock, el tiempo para ella pareció haberse congelado y lo único que pudo oír fue los latidos arrítmicos retumbando en sus oídos.

Todo pareció un flash, tan extraño e irreal. Lo último que pudo captar era los labios de Mukuro curvando para arriba transformando así una sonrisa leve y sincera, y unas palabras que se pronunciaron tan suaves como la caricia de una polilla.

-Arigato, Tsunayoshi-chan –

Y después, un soplo fresco pero placentero acariciando su piel fue un pequeño lenguaje de despedida del misterioso y enigmático ilusionista de cabellos añiles.

Caminando aun en estado aturdido, la cabeza de Tsuna parecía estar desprendida de su cuerpo, la sensación le parecía extraña y abrumadora al igual que el intenso calor acumulado en su corazón conectado con su rostro, esperaba que no estuviera tan roja como un tomate.

No tenía explicación alguna acerca de los latidos irregulares de su corazón, ¿qué fue lo que Mukuro le había hecho? ¿Por qué sentía algo así con él?

Estaba comenzando a entender un poco la situación entre Adelheid y Julie, la relación de ambos era extraña, ambivalente, complementaria y confusa.

Tal como ella y Mukuro.

Llegado hasta el destino, admiró un momento los pastizales largos que bailaban al ritmo de la leve brisa danzante, las aguas de los canales corrían pausadamente creando apenas un murmullo audible y la luz del sol reflejado en las aguas agregaban magia al ambiente.

Caminó un poco más hasta acercarse a una distancia prudente, al entrever el bulto supo que estaba en el lugar correcto. En este mismo lugar era como un pequeño santuario para una persona de corazón tan reservado y solitario, con la necesidad de despejar su mente alejado de los demás.

Y lo entendía a la perfección, después de reflexionar unos ratos era hora de cambiar el rumbo y tratar de comenzar de nuevo.

-Kozato –fue lo primero que pudo pronunciar, una vez lo había llamado Enma cuando experimentó cierta confianza en aquel muchacho, pero luego de su traición, parecía que aquella amistad que compartieron en tan solo poco tiempo quedó pendido en un fino hilo a punto de cortarse.

El susodicho ladeó su cabeza un momento con curiosidad, tratando de asegurar que no estaba soñando, sus grandes y apesarados ojos rojizos se abrieron en estado shock. Como si la persona que estaba frente a su vista no fuera producto de su imaginación.

-¿Tsuna? –

La chica solo asintió en respuesta, la sensación que experimentó con Mukuro hace unos ratos pareció haberse esfumado, un poco. Dio un paso lento y prudente para no asustarlo.

En silencio, logró sentarse a la misma ubicación sin haber roto sus principios sutiles de precaución.

Enma la miró con cierta incredulidad pero no dijo nada, la pelicastaña era alguien de pocas palabras con una personalidad un tanto hostil y temible, en su interior escondía un lado protector y empático pero solo lo mostraba a las personas que más apreciaba y confiaba. Él fue uno de ellos, sin embargo, el impulso ocasionado por su ira y sed de venganza, su relación con Tsuna fue destruida en pedazos.

Le dolía mucho recibir su indiferencia así como su silencio sin siquiera algún miramiento, lo merecía y quizás mucho más, Vongola los había perdonado por sus errores pero, sin embargo, Tsuna ya no lo consideraba un amigo.

La miró por largos ratos, como le gustaría que hubiera algún botón de reinicio para volver atrás y regresar al tiempo en que conoció a la pelicastaña y ambos compartieron un inolvidable y agradable momentos despreocupados de amistad, sin pensar en la guerra y la venganza.

Pero no podía hacer algo así, la había perdido, tal vez para siempre. Puede que tenga a los Shimon, pero sin ella era como haber perdido a su preciada familia original otra vez.

-Pasando el San Valentín solo –preguntó la pelicastaña casualmente, le había sonado estúpido, se reprochó mentalmente.

-Mn –asintió el pelirrojo luego de largos ratos en silencio.

-Recibiste algún chocolate –

-Solo de Adelheid y P-Shitt -

Era como recibir chocolates de hermanas, ella misma se preguntó que hubiera sido si hubiera estado en sus mismos zapatos, podía suponer que si hubiera nacido varón y tal vez, todavía Dame no hubiera recibido ningún chocolate de alguna chica excepto de su madre.

No iba a preguntar más del tema, los ecos de su voz resonaron en su mente, martillándola enésimas veces sobre lo que debía hacer tal como lo había hecho con los demás.

-Ninguna otra –

Enma le respondió con un mudo movimiento de su cabeza.

Tsuna miró intensamente la caja negra decorada con cintas de colores rosa y rojo, trataba de negarlo pero sus nervios seguían su instinto llevándola a acciones impensadas.

Los ojos carmesí de Enma capturados en el dichoso objeto, supo que era tarde para encontrar excusas para negarse.

-Ten, es para ti –le extendió alargando su brazo, podía leer en los ojos de su amigo si lo hacía por él o por la fecha nomás- Sí quieres puedes comértelo, y si no dáselos a alguien más.

El pelirrojo parpadeo, ante aquellas últimas palabras pronunciadas por Tsuna supo lo que en verdad quería decir.

Al no recibir alguna respuesta de Enma, la pelicastaña no iba a decir nada al respecto así tampoco intentar en que aceptara aquella muestra de su gratitud y perdón. Tal vez, esperaría por largos ratos hasta que aquel muchacho pelirrojo, con el título de Perdedor, haya decidido dar reinicio a su relación y seguir la destinada amistad de sus ancestros.

Una mano capturando la suya con el regalo la obligó a capturar los ojos del dueño. Al mirarse fijamente un sentimiento mudo e invasivo los dejó sin palabras, era como si aquella emoción pasajera regresara nuevamente en cada poro de sus seres, la diferencia a la anterior era que ese sentimiento jamás se iría.

El resentimiento, miedo, tristeza y las anteriores sensaciones negativas parecieron haberse esfumado en el instante en que sus ojos y sus manos se encontraron.

Tsuna y Enma quedaron así hasta que sus sentidos parecieron cobrarse a la vida, se dieron cuenta de la situación y rápidamente rompieron el contacto, sonrojados y muy aturdidos.

-A-ari-gato –tartamudeó tímidamente.

Tsuna asintió energéticamente.

-Será mejor irme, mi madre me estará esperando –

-D-de acuerdo –pronunció entre susurros, pero Tsuna pudo captar su decepción.

La pelicastaña se levantó, pero antes de realizar ademanes de encaminar para retirarse volteó encarando la figura de Enma sentado a la orilla del canal.

-Enma –

El pelirrojo volteó tras escuchar por primera vez su nombre venido de los labios de la pelicastaña, hacía mucho para él que había dejado de oírlo.

-¡Felíz San Valentín! Nos vemos en la escuela –le dio una sonrisa fugaz antes de retirarse.

El chico congelado en el mismo lugar, sus ojos escarlata seguían fijos en la dirección que había tomado Tsuna para desaparecer. Todo parecía haber transcurrido lenta y rápidamente a la vez, pareció tan irreal y engañoso, aun sabiendo que esta vez no fue producto de su sueño o imaginación.

Miró la caja con una pequeña sonrisa curvándose por primera vez.

Tal vez, este día no fue malo para él.

.

De vuelta a casa, Tsuna se recostó en la cama entre exhausta y confusa. Las sensaciones que experimentó con dos chicos la dejaron aturdida, nunca había sentido algo así por los otros chicos ni siquiera sus amigos los guardianes; cada vez que la invadían aquel calor extraño cuando tomaba sus ojos o miraba sus ojos incluyendo los extraños latidos irregulares de su corazón, la inundaban en un mar violento de confusiones.

Mukuro Rokudo y Enma Kozato.

Diferentes chicos, diferentes orígenes y personalidades, pero compartiendo pasados similares y oscuros.

Contado de sus soledades y sus heridos corazones.

Maldita sea.

Ambos son los causantes de su sensibilidad.

BOOM!

Un golpe estruendoso y familiar por poco la hacía ver estrellitas.

-Maldita sea, Reborn! ¿Qué mierda te pasa? –

-Estabas en la luna, Dame-Tsuna. Como todo jefe debes estar preparada para cualquier sorpresa –explicó inocentemente, aunque para su estudiante sabía que en sus enormes ojos negros escondían pensamientos nada agradables.

-Estás loco, no estoy de humor –expresó para luego llevar sus manos a su sien, la migraña la estaba enloqueciendo mediante los acontecimientos sucedidos el día de hoy. Pero, ahora que veía a su tutor se acordó lo que tenía pendiente- Reborn, tengo que decirte que… -

-Quieres entregarme tus chocolates, Arigato sin importar que te hayas tardado –interrumpió con la caja roja con cintas rosas entre sus manos.

-¿Cómo lo… -miró su bolsa vacía.

-Como te lo he dicho, siempre debes estar preparada para todo Dame-Tsuna –el hitman se encaminó por la puerta, antes de cerrarla- Como regalo de mi parte, mañana mismo te daré varias lecciones en las que podrías salir viva, si es que puedes.

-También te deseo feliz San Valentín, Reborn –dijo antes que la puerta se cerrara completamente, no sabía si sonó a sarcasmo o si seguía el juego del hitman.

La verdad, no importaba mucho. Con leer su tarjeta y haber leído de sus acciones en obsequiarle los chocolates eran totalmente claros para Reborn, ser un asesino a sueldo le daba ventaja para captar con total facilidad las acciones de una persona sin necesidad de las explicaciones y Tsuna lo sabía muy bien.

Miró su reloj, muy pronto este día terminaría y podía descansar el poco tiempo de descanso que le tenía otorgado. Su cabeza nuevamente recordó lo que por poco iba a olvidarse, rebuscó de sus bolsillos y encontró la pequeña cajita de terciopelo rosa decorada con corazones negros y rojos.

Aun tenía pequeños minutos para abrirla y lo hizo.

Dentro de la misma había una preciosa y delicada cadena dorada con un hermoso medallón de una piedra anaranjada con forma de una lágrima, era un regalo hermoso aunque nunca se imaginó que Kyōko y Hana le regalarían algo incomparable como esto.

Dentro de la cajita había una pequeña nota.

"_Tsuna-chan, siempre estaremos contigo. Este regalo es una muestra de cuanto te queremos, sea en las buenas y en las malas, siempre estaremos a tu lado. No lo olvides, nunca estarás sola._

_Con cariño, tus mejores amigas Kyōko y Hana"_

-Muchas gracias, chicas –suspiró con varias emociones a mil, las palabras ya no tenían sentido alguno. Por este día, todo fue muy especial y único para ella, hasta lo disfrutó.

Su mano pudo captar algo más en su bolsillo, al sacarlo se trataba de una rosa azul con una bolsa de papel plateado decorado con cinta azul, la duda comenzó a apoderarse de sus sentidos.

¿Quién fue que…

Detuvo un segundo para obtener una respuesta.

Mukuro.

En lugar de desconcertarse, sonrió para sí.

Sí, tal vez esto no fue una mala idea.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Yo! Minna! Lamento mucho en no haber subido antes y más para el día de los enamorados, ayer estuve escribiéndolo y se me hizo un poco larga de lo esperado, así que decidí publicarlo hoy mismo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el fic, como notarán la personalidad de mi Fem Tsuna es completamente distinta a la que solía escribir, esta es la Fem Tsuna de mi fic "Unlimited Sky". Espero que hayan disfrutado de su relación con los otros, especialmente con dos personajes que tengo pensado ponerlos como interés amoroso para Tsuna.**

**Nos vemos en los otros cap's y muy feliz día de los enamorados para los que tengan pareja y para los que son sólo amantes de los chocolates como yo.**

**Jeje**

**Ja ne!**

**Underword**


End file.
